


Por eso me encantan los camareros

by greenandboo



Series: Por eso me encantan... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Por eso me encantan... #02[Heath-John]by T. A. ChaseEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis puso la orden de Harry y se deslizó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. Después de cerrar la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y tomó una respiración profunda. ¡Santa vaca! Debería ser ilegal que ese hombre consiga verse mejor. Louis miró su rostro en el espejo para asegurarse de que no estaba babeando.

―Oh mi Dios, me tocó ―prácticamente chillaba, pero suavemente, no quería alertar a nadie. Se contoneó y bailó en un círculo durante un minuto antes de tranquilizarse.

Enderezando su camisa, tomó una respiración profunda y dejó el baño para ver si la cena de Harry estaba lista. Mientras paseaba en la cocina, Mel, su abuela, y el cocinero lo miraron.

―Veo que ese joven soldado por el que has estado babeando ha regresado.

―Abuela ―protestó, mirando sobre su hombro hacia el comedor―, no hables demasiado alto. No quiero que nadie te escuche.

―Calla, hijo. Nadie me prestará ninguna atención. ―Agitó una mano hacia él―. ¿Dónde ha estado tu chico?

―No es mi chico, y fue a visitar a su familia al norte. ―Recogió los cubiertos y tomó el plato de comida―. Tengo que llevarle su comida antes de que se enfríe.

Mel resopló. ―Un yanqui, ¿eh? Debería haberlo sabido. No puedes hacer nunca nada de forma fácil, ¿verdad, hijo?

Louis hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. ―No sé de lo que estás hablando.

―Correcto. ―Ella resopló―. Te he conocido toda la vida, Louis Kane, y he visto que miras a ese muchacho como si fuera un cono de helado que solo deseas lamer.

La boca de Louis se abrió y su mente quedó en blanco. No había replica para esa declaración.

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Heath-Louis|John-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

Sonriendo, Harry abrazó a sus padres y hermanos, dejando a Chuck para el final. Cuando su hermano mayor envolvió sus brazos apretados alrededor de él y lo abrazó, Harry gruñó, pero no discutió. Tanto como Harry amaba a sus padres, Chuck era al que volvía cuando tenía problemas.

―Recuerda, averigua si está interesado antes de hacer cualquier cosa. No tiene sentido arruinar todo por lo que trabajaste por apresurar las cosas. ―Chuck retrocedió y palmeó su hombro―. Si vas a permanecer en el país por un tiempo, podría llevar a Herb a visitarte. No creo que haya viajado mucho.

―¿Qué? He ido por todo el mundo. ―Herb, el novio de Chuck, resopló y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Chuck―. Probablemente viajé más que tú o tu hermano.

―Sí, pero ¿has visto algo más que el interior de los laboratorios o centros de investigación? ―Chuck acunó la mejilla de Herb―. Cariño, necesitas salir con más frecuencia.

Harry se echó a reír y enganchó a Herb en un abrazo rápido.

―No te preocupes, Herb. Estoy seguro que has visto más del mundo que yo. He visto un montón de arena últimamente.

Herb se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y rozó un beso en la mejilla de Harry. ―Cualquier hombre que no te quiera tendría que ser ciego y loco. Si llegamos y ese hombre no te ha agarrado, hablaré con él y veré por qué no lo ha hecho.

―Gracias, Herb. Podría aceptar tu oferta.

Le lanzó a su hermano un guiño, y Chuck rodó los ojos. Su número de vuelo fue anunciado por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

―Me tengo que ir. ―Estrechó la mano de Chuck otra vez―. Mantén la vista en Herb, hermano. Él te mantendrá sobre los dedos de tus pies.

―Cada vez que me dice que va a hacer un experimento, tengo urticaria. Nunca superaré el último experimento que probó en sí mismo. ―Chuck se estremeció.

―Hey, aprendí la lección. No más sueros invisibles o mierda por el estilo. Guardaré esos para las muy altamente agencias secretas. ―Herb se acurrucó cerca de Chuck―. Además, no quiero disgustarte más, aunque cuando lo hago, el sexo es impresionante.

―La-la-la ―Harry cantaba, actuando como si estuviera enchufando sus oídos―. Al igual que no quiero saber que mis padres todavía tienen sexo, realmente no quiero oír acerca de la vida sexual de mi hermano mayor.

―Pero...

Chuck cubrió la boca de Herb con la mano. ―Llámanos cuando regreses a la base.

―Lo haré.

Riendo, Harry pasó por la seguridad e hizo señas a su familia antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada. Sin dejar de sonreír, le entregó su boleto a la dama en el mostrador y se dirigió a bordo. Guardó su bolsa en la parte superior y tomó su asiento. Mientras que los otros pasajeros tomaban sus lugares, Harry miró por la ventana y pensó en el consejo de Chuck.

¿Debería tomar el riesgo de descubrir si Louis podría estar interesado? ¿O debería simplemente seguir adelante con su elección de carrera y retirarse del ejército en veinte años a partir de ahora? Por supuesto, lo haría un solitario durante veinte años, no pudiendo salir abiertamente con nadie, pero podía hacerlo. No era como si hubiera salido con alguien desde que se unió el ejército cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Claro, había ido de licencia a algunas grandes ciudades por su cuenta, donde se encontró con chicos dispuestos a tener rollos de una sola noche. Nunca había buscado nada más que eso, pero desde que llegó a la base militar y vio a Louis en El Café de la Esquina, por primera vez, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que su vida podría ser con alguien que se preocupara por él.

Entonces, volvió a casa y logró a ver a Chuck y a Herb a medida que lentamente se acomodaban en su relación, realmente impactó en cuán vacía era su vida. Ya había estado pensando en ello durante su última misión. Envidiaba ver lo feliz que era Chuck, incluso cuando Herb lo frustraba. Chuck estaba realmente disfrutando de la vida por primera vez, y Harry pensó que Herb fue lo mejor que pudo sucederle alguna vez a Chuck.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás después de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, cerrando sus ojos. Hizo caso omiso de la gente alrededor de él, mientras permanecía alerta a cualquier tipo de problema. Ser un Ranger1 le daba sentidos intensificados, pero lograba bajarles la intensidad cuando no estaba en servicio. No pagaría por enloquecer sobre algo inocente.

Cuando el avión estaba en el aire, dejó que la imagen de Louis Kane estallara en su mente. Esbelto y lindo, Louis era la definición de twink2, o al menos lo que Harry siempre consideró como twink. Rizos rubios, ojos azul oscuro, y un culo que Harry quería pellizcar. Por supuesto, se las había arreglado para controlar ese impulso. En primer lugar, no importaba lo lindo que Louis fuera, podría no ser gay. Claro que Harry había atrapado al hombre mirando, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que Louis fuera gay. Tal vez el hombre solo tenía algo en contra de Harry personalmente, o tal vez le preocupaba que Harry ajustara en el Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático.

1Ranger - Es un término militar de origen anglosajón que define a un soldado especializado en la vigilancia, cuidado y labor policial de un territorio específico. Originalmente se especializaban en el seguimiento y captura de individuos o grupos que de por sí no constituyen ejércitos regulares, pero que tienen cierta estructura militar, y generalmente actúan en territorios lejanos frecuentemente aislados. Por estas características, suelen ser individuos aventureros, voluntarios y nativos de la propia zona, que originalmente se dedicaban a labores de cacería y exploración, por lo que en países no anglosajones se les conocen también por zapadores o cazadores.

2Twink - Es un término del argot gay que describe a hombres homosexuales de apariencia joven y que apenas superan la mayoría de edad (18-24 años). Suelen ser personas con aspecto de adolescente o adulto joven, con cuerpo delgado, usualmente lampiño o con poca cantidad de vello corporal o vello facial. El término generalmente describe a un individuo masculino caucásico con cabello rubio.

Louis siempre recibía a Harry con una sonrisa y una taza de café tan pronto como Harry se sentaba. Sí, Harry se había convertido en un habitual en El Café de la Esquina, y no sólo porque Louis trabajara allí. A Harry no le gustaba cocinar para sí mismo y viviendo en los cuartos de la base para reclutas significaba que podía ir al comedor, pero era aburrido ir allí todos los días. Podría tener una casa en la base o un apartamento fuera de la base, pero no quería quitarles el espacio a las familias que lo necesitaban. Además, vivir en la base se hacía más fácil cuando se le requería en caso de una emergencia o un incidente con el que su unidad tenía que lidiar en alguna parte del mundo.

Era más fácil salir y tener a alguien que cocinara su comida. La comida sabía maravillosa en el café, y el paisaje no lastimaba los ojos. Había descubierto el horario habitual de trabajo de Louis y trataba de ir al café cuando el rubio trabajaba. Después de asegurarse de que Louis estaba trabajando, tomaría un asiento en la sección de Louis.

Bueno, eso lo hacía sonar como si acechara al hombre. Harry no había salido de su camino para asegurarse de comer en el café cuando Louis estaba allí, pero trataba de llegar allí por lo menos una vez a la semana, por lo que podría conseguir su dosis de Louis.

Había signos sutiles de interés en Louis. El café estaba en la mesa de Harry tan pronto como se sentaba. La rebanada extra grande de tarta, si Harry ordenaba postre. El toque de coqueteo cuando conversaban sobre sus semanas.

―¿Quiere algo de beber, señor?

Harry miró a la asistente de vuelo y le sonrió. ―Claro. Sólo una soda de dieta por favor.

―Por supuesto. ―Ella le entregó la lata y un vaso―. ¿Quiere algunos manís?

―Gracias.

Tomó su refrigerio sin tocar al tipo durmiendo a su lado. Puso todas sus cosas sobre su bandeja, tiró de su iPod y se metió los audífonos antes de encenderlo. Dejó que la música lo llevara lejos del vuelo. Harry odiaba volar, porque no le gustaba estar hacinado con cientos de desconocidos. Él no era el miembro más sociable de su familia, por lo que tratar con la gente tendía a ser difícil para él.

Servir en el ejército y ser un oficial le ayudó a superar la mayor parte de su timidez, pero aun así no le gustaba salir.

Debió haberse quedado dormido porque la desaceleración del avión lo sacudió despertándolo. Harry guardó su iPod y regresó la bandeja a su posición vertical. Enfocó el suelo y sintió la ligera sacudida cuando las ruedas aterrizaron. Después de esperar hasta que todo el mundo bajó, paseó por la rampa y se dirigió hacia el área de reclamo de equipaje. No había ninguna prisa. Todavía tenía un viaje de dos horas para regresar a la base y no tenía que presentarse a trabajar hasta mañana por la tarde.

En su camión, arrojó su equipaje en la parte trasera de la cabina y se sentó al volante. Harry sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su madre.

―Hola.

―Hola, mamá. Solo quería que supieras que aterricé y que estoy dirigiéndome a casa ahora.

―No estás conduciendo y hablando por teléfono, ¿o sí? Sabes que es muy peligroso ―advirtió su madre.

Harry se echó a reír. ―No te preocupes, mamá. Todavía estoy en el estacionamiento y me aseguraré de poner mi Bluetooth antes de irme.

―Bien. Dejaré que todos sepan que llegaste bien. Me llamarás cuando vuelvas a tu casa, ¿verdad?

―Lo haré, mamá. Te quiero y te hablaré más tarde.

Colgó y sacó el auricular de su teléfono. Después de colocarlo, puso en marcha el camión y salió del aeropuerto, se dirigió hacia la base.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad era la hora de cenar y decidió parar en el café. No sabía si Louis estaba trabajando o no, pero estaba hambriento y no tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería de la base. Aparcó y se dirigió hacia el interior.

―Oye, Harry, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi. No has estado en servicio temporal en alguna parte, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo, saludó al anciano sentado en el mostrador. ―Hey, Cooter, ¿cómo te va? Me tomé un permiso y me dirigí a ver a la familia.

Se estrecharon la mano y Harry siguió a lo que consideraba su puesto. Para el momento en que llegó allí, Louis tenía un café listo para él. Respiró profundamente cuando paso junto a Louis para sentarse. Sudor limpio y fresco, un aroma almizclado llenó su nariz. Gracias a Dios, la mesa le ocultaba su erección a Louis.

―Es bueno verte de nuevo. Tengo que admitir que estaba preocupado porque no habías venido durante algunos días. Me alegra escuchar que no estabas en el extranjero. ―Louis agachó la cabeza, mirándolo a través de su flequillo rubio y le dio a Harry una tímida sonrisa.

―Gracias, Louis. La próxima vez que salga, pasaré por aquí y te dejaré saber a dónde voy. No quiero que te preocupes. ―Se estiró y tocó la parte superior de la mano de Louis con la punta de sus dedos.

La mirada de Louis bajó a donde sus pieles se unieron, y Harry comenzó a retroceder, pero Louis rápidamente cubrió su mano. Se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro por un segundo antes de que el golpeteo de vasos junto a ellos los apartara.

―Gracias. Te lo agradecería. ¿Puedo traerte lo de siempre?

―Es la noche de pastel de carne, ¿no? ―Harry no necesitó mirar en el menú. Había memorizado la cosa en el primer par de días que había venido al café.

―Es domingo. ―Louis le guiño un ojo―. ¿Vas a querer un pedazo de tarta de nuez? Te guardaré un poco.

―¿Tarta de nuez? ¿La hiciste tú? ―Tomó un sorbo de su café para evitar estirarse y agarrar la mano de Louis otra vez.

Louis asintió. ―Sí.

―Entonces tendré un pedazo. ―Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y suspiró―. Me alegra estar de vuelta. Conducir desde el aeropuerto es agotador, considerando que tuve un vuelo de tres horas por encima de eso.

―He hecho ese viaje, y tienes razón. Es agotador. Traeré tu cena cuando esté lista.

―Gracias.

Louis dio la vuelta y se alejó. Harry trató de no comerse con los ojos el culo del hombre, pero infiernos, Louis tenía el más bonito culo que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Esperaba tener pronto la oportunidad de conocer de cerca y personalmente ese culo.

Louis puso la orden de Harry y se deslizó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. Después de cerrar la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y tomó una respiración profunda. ¡Santa vaca! Debería ser ilegal que ese hombre consiga verse mejor. Louis miró su rostro en el espejo para asegurarse de que no estaba babeando.

―Oh mi Dios, él me tocó ―prácticamente chillaba, pero suavemente, no quería alertar a nadie. Se contoneó y bailó en un círculo durante un minuto antes de tranquilizarse.

Enderezando su camisa, tomó una respiración profunda y dejó el baño para ver si la cena de Harry estaba lista. Mientras paseaba en la cocina, Mel, su abuela, y el cocinero lo miraron.

―Veo que ese joven soldado por el que has estado babeando ha regresado.

―Abuela ―protestó, mirando sobre su hombro hacia el comedor―, no hables demasiado alto. No quiero que nadie te escuche.

―Calla, hijo. Nadie me prestará ninguna atención. ―Agitó una mano hacia él―. ¿Dónde ha estado tu chico?

―No es mi chico, y fue a visitar a su familia al norte. ―Recogió los cubiertos y tomó el plato de comida―. Tengo que llevarle su comida antes de que se enfríe.

Mel resopló. ―Un yanqui, ¿eh? Debería haberlo sabido. No puedes hacer nunca nada de forma fácil, ¿verdad, hijo?

Louis hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. ―No sé de lo que estás hablando.

―Correcto. ―Ella resopló―. Te he conocido toda la vida, Louis Kane, y he visto que miras a ese muchacho como si fuera un cono de helado que solo deseas lamer.

La boca de Louis se abrió y su mente quedó en blanco. No había réplica para esa declaración.

Con sus mejillas ardiendo, salió de la cocina para entregar la cena a Harry. Se las arregló para serenarse lo suficiente como para sonreírle al hombre impresionantemente hermoso cuando puso el plato frente a él.

―Aquí tienes. Un plato de pastel de carne de la abuela con puré de patatas y salsa. ―Rellenó el café de Harry―. ¿Está todo bien o necesitas algo más?

Harry tomó la servilleta con los cubiertos y comenzó a desenvolverla, manteniendo su mirada en la comida. ―¿Me preguntaba si podrías tomar un descanso y tal vez sentarte conmigo durante unos minutos?

―¿Por qué? ―La sorpresa le hizo dejar escapar eso. Bajó la cabeza y trató de recuperarse―. Tengo un descanso próximo. Déjame revisar mis otras mesas y asegurarme de que no necesitan nada.

―De acuerdo.

Rellenó las bebidas de sus clientes mientras se aseguraba de que estaba todo bien. Volvió y agarró un vaso de refresco para sí mismo.

―Abuela, me estoy tomando un pequeño descanso.

―Hmm.... Sé dónde encontrarte si te necesito. ―Ella agitó la espátula hacia él―. No te dejes atrapar demasiado por el pastel de carne3 como para olvidar que estás trabajando.

―No lo haré. ―Rodó sus ojos cuando se volvió hacia el comedor. ¿Por qué alguna vez pensó que ella necesitaba su ayuda?

Cuando Louis tenía dieciocho años había salido corriendo de esta ciudad como si sus pantalones estuvieran en llamas. Quería ver la gran ciudad y vivir una interesante vida. Quería ser abiertamente gay y no preocuparse de conseguir su culo pateado por un montón de palurdos intolerantes. No todo el mundo en su ciudad natal era tan malo, pero los suficientes de ellos lo eran como para nunca decir una palabra a nadie acerca de ser gay.

Entonces, su padre y su abuelo murieron en un accidente de coche, y la madre de Louis se volvió a casar en unos meses. Ella se mudó a Florida con su nuevo marido, dejando a la abuela de Louis sola para manejar el restaurante familiar. La abuela nunca se quejó de ser dejada a su suerte, pero Louis no podía dejar a la única persona que siempre tenía tiempo para él. Así que abandonó la universidad y se mudó de vuelta a casa.

4Pastel de carne, Beefcake en inglés – Hombre atractivo de músculos grandes.

Y allí estaba él, viviendo con su abuela y terminando su grado universitario en línea. A pesar de que había estado un poco solo, y su abuela podría ser un poco frustrante a veces, había aprendido a aceptarlo. Louis no se quejaba tanto. Tenía amigos y familia alrededor, además de que un fin de semana al mes conseguía dirigirse a la ciudad y sembrar un poco de avena salvaje5, si quería.

Se deslizó en un puesto frente a Harry y se encontró con la mirada del otro hombre. Sonrió y trató de pensar en algo que decir. Louis no era realmente bueno en una pequeña charla. Siempre le preocupaba sonar estúpido cuando conversaba con la gente. Aflicción extraña teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba como camarero, pero cuando la pequeña charla contaba, ya sea que balbuceara como un idiota o se callara como un mudo.

Harry le sonrió. ―Gracias por sentarte conmigo.

―Oh, no es gran cosa. Sólo espero que no te metas en problemas por ello. ―Jugueteó con su vaso.

5Sembrar un poco de avena silvestre - Tener sexo con muchas personas antes de asentarse.

―¿Meterme en problemas? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―Harry soltó el tenedor.

Louis se encogió de hombros, pero bajó la mirada a la mesa. ―No quiero que nadie te moleste por pasar el rato con el chico gay. Ummm... Creo que debería haber preguntado primero si sabías que yo era gay, en lugar de solo decirlo impulsivamente de esa manera. Tengo una tendencia a decir lo que estoy pensando. A veces puedo parar a tiempo, pero otras veces, simplemente cae de mi boca como una manzana madura de un árbol.

Mirando a través de su flequillo, Louis notó que la expresión de Harry era una de afecto perplejo. No es una emoción que Louis usualmente engendrara en cualquier persona, incluso en aquellas personas que lo conocían.

―Suenas como el novio de mi hermano. ―La voz de Harry se redujo y el hombre se inclinó un poco hacia adelante―. Incluso si yo mismo no fuera gay, no me importaría si tú lo fueras. Con quien pase el tiempo mientras estoy fuera de servicio es asunto mío. A menos que seas un espía o algo como eso.

―Por supuesto que no soy un espía ―Louis farfulló indignado.

Harry se echó a reír. ―Cualquier espía realmente bueno diría eso para lanzarme fuera de pista.

Louis empezó a decir algo, pero Harry se estiró y tocó el dorso de su mano.

―Te estoy tomando el pelo. No creo que seas un espía. Lo que realmente quería saber era si te gustaría ir a la ciudad conmigo un día. Podríamos ir a cenar y al cine. Tal vez pasar la noche e ir al zoológico al día siguiente.

―Oh, guau ―susurró Louis, sorprendido por la idea de este hombre pidiéndole una cita. ¿Cuántas noches había fantaseado acerca de una cosa así? Es probable que millones de veces desde que Harry comenzó a venir al café.

Harry tomó sus palabras entrecortadas como vacilación. ―Me aseguraré de que tengamos habitaciones separadas. No hay presión para nada más que buena compañía.

Pues el infierno, Louis pensaba. No podía decirle a Harry lo mucho que quería compartir la habitación con el hombre ahora. Habría sonado como la más grande puta del mundo. Sin embargo, no quería que Harry pensara que no lo encontraba atractivo.

―Creo que una habitación con dos camas estaría bien. Somos adultos y podemos mantener las manos en nosotros mismos. Aunque espero que no suceda ―murmuró lo último, medio en voz baja, pero la risa ahogada procedente del lado de Harry le dijo que no fue tan suave como él pensaba.

―Eso se puede arreglar. Simplemente no quiero que pienses que esa era la única razón por la que quería conseguir una habitación de hotel. ―Harry terminó su cena y apartó el plato de él―. Creo que es mejor que regrese a la base. Todavía tengo que desempacar y hacer algo de lavandería antes de poder reportarme en servicio mañana.

―Sí, y yo necesito volver al trabajo. ―Louis se deslizó fuera de la cabina y se levantó, recogiendo el plato de Harry mientras lo hacía―. Me llevaré esto y empacaré tu pastel de nuez.

―Gracias. ―Harry se levantó también―. Te veré en la caja registradora.

―Está bien. ―Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de admiración de Harry―. Me alegró de que me invitaras a cenar, Harry.

―Yo también. Chuck me dijo que debería asegurarme de que estabas interesado antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa que pudiera meterme en problemas. Creo que podría haberlo apresurado un poco, pero demonios, sin agallas no hay gloria, ¿correcto?

―Ah, claro. ―Él no tenía una idea real de lo que eso significaba―. ¿Quién es Chuck?

―Es mi hermano mayor. Tengo seis hermanos.

Louis parpadeó. ―¿Seis?

―Sí, seis, y tres de ellos están en relaciones comprometidas o casados. Luego, hay tres de nosotros que todavía estamos solteros. A veces, le doy gracias a Dios que no estoy viviendo cerca de casa o podría a escuchar todo el "por qué no has encontrado un buen hombre y asentarte aún" discurso de mi mamá. ―Harry sacudió la cabeza.

―Soy solo yo. No me puedo imaginar tener un hermano para compartir o pelear. ―Louis volvió a dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

Mientras caminaba, juraba que Harry miraba su culo. Disparando un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro, atrapó a Harry comiéndoselo con los ojos. Puso un poco más de contoneó en sus caderas, y Harry lo agarró del brazo antes de que se deslizara a través de las puertas giratorias.

Harry lo regresó a la habitación exterior. Louis levantó la vista y Harry le hizo un guiño.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo, y es mejor que tengas cuidado.

―¿Por qué?

―No estaremos cenando o viendo una película, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad. Estaremos teniendo sexo en la habitación del hotel durante toda la noche en su lugar.

―¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza? Porque si lo fuera, realmente necesitas trabajar en algo que me impida coquetear contigo. Sólo digo.

―No, no era una amenaza. Sólo una simple observación. ―Harry retrocedió―. Te dejaré que consigas mi tarta. Iré a hablar con Cooter por un minuto.

―Lo tengo. ―Louis empujó través de las puertas y puso el plato en el fregadero.

―¿Qué te tiene dando saltos? ―La abuela Mel lo examinó―. Cómo si no lo supiera.

Louis bailó hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amplio cuerpo. Él la giró unos pocos pasos antes de dejarla ir para bailar el camino hacia las estanterías del postre.

―Tengo una cita.

―¿En serio? ¿Con el soldadito pastel de carne ahí afuera? ―Ella señaló con el cuchillo de pan en la dirección de Harry.

―Sí. Quiere llevarme hasta la ciudad para cenar y ver una película. Pasaremos la noche e iremos al zoológico antes de regresar a casa. ―Tarareó mientras cortaba una generosa porción de tarta de nuez.

―¿Por qué no sólo le das toda la maldita tarta, hijo? ―La abuela negó con la cabeza―. ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

Escuchó preocupación en su voz y se volvió hacia ella. La abrazó y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. ―He aprendido la lección, abuela. Por extraño que suene, confío en él. Tendré mi teléfono y mi propio dinero. Si las cosas no salen como pensaba que lo harían, conseguiré una habitación y te llamaré a la mañana siguiente. Te lo prometo.

―Quiero conocerlo antes de que vayas a ninguna parte. ―Ella palmeó la mejilla de Louis―. Tú eres mi pequeño y dulce niño. No quiero que nada te pase.

―Lo sé y te amo, también. Te diré que, lo invitaré a cenar una noche de esta semana, cuando ninguno de nosotros este trabajando aquí, y lo puedes interrogar sobre sus intenciones hacia tu único nieto. ―La besó de nuevo y cogió la caja de comida para llevar con la tarta.

Ella se echó a reír. ―Podré ser vieja, hijo, pero recuerdo todavía lo que un hombre bien parecido como ese soldadito tuyo generalmente quiere.

Sus risas se mezclaban cuando entró en la zona de comedor. Harry levantó la vista desde donde estaba hablando con Cooter, y Louis contuvo el aliento al calor del ardiente deseo por un rápido segundo en los ojos oscuros de Harry antes de que volviera a mirar al anciano sentado al lado de donde él estaba.

¡Guau! Si Harry miraba a Louis así muy a menudo, Louis tendría que ir a casa y tomar una ducha fría. Se alegraba de que el delantal cubriera la parte delantera de su pantalón ocultando su erección de todos en la sala, Louis caminó hacia la caja registradora.

―Aquí está un pedazo de tarta de nuez para llevar. ―Lo colocó sobre el mostrador y lo empujó hacia Harry.

―No puedes irte a casa sin un pedazo de tarta de Louis, ¿eh? ―Cooter le dio un codazo a Harry―. No se te puede culpar, muchacho. Es casi tan bueno como el de su abuela

―Debería serlo. Es su receta ―Louis informó al más viejo de sus clientes. Tomó el dinero de Harry y le dio su cambio―. Estarás de vuelta el martes, ¿verdad? Es noche de tacos.

―No me lo perdería. Aquí está tu propina. Ustedes dos tengan una buena noche.

Louis se despidió agitando la mano y empezó a meter los billetes de un dólar en el bolsillo de su delantal. El crujido de papel le llamó la atención. Sacó el dinero y lo desdobló para ver un trozo de papel escondido en medio. Lo abrió y vio un número escrito es una fuerte y derecha caligrafía. 'Llámame más tarde, Harry' estaba escrito con el número.

Con una ligera bomba de puño, Louis metió el papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros en vez de su delantal y prácticamente bailaba fuera para cuidar de sus otros clientes. El resto de la noche sería mejor que volara porque tenía una cita por teléfono con un hombre guapísimo. Hizo una pausa cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. Tal vez podría tener sexo telefónico más tarde.


	3. Capítulo 2

Louis mordisqueaba su pulgar, mirando hacia su teléfono. ¿Cuándo debería llamar? ¿Era demasiado pronto? Solo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Harry dejó el restaurante. ¿Era demasiado tarde? Lanzó una mirada al reloj. Eran las once y tal vez Harry se había ido a la cama temprano, debido a todo el viaje de ese día.

Desplegó el papel con el número de Harry en él y lo estudió. No era la primera vez que había conseguido un número de un hombre, mientras trabajaba en el café. Muchos hombres pensaban que estaría interesado en una conexión, incluso hombres casados en el pueblo por vacaciones o trabajo. Resoplando, Louis negó con la cabeza. Tal vez... si no se hubiera planteado creer que el sexo debería ser con alguien que le importaba, no con un extraño cuyo nombre probablemente nunca siquiera conocería.

Oh, había dormido con un par de tipos cuando llegó a la universidad, pero conocía a todos y no era sólo una cosa de una vez. Trató de tener algún tipo de relación con ellos. ¿Sería por eso que ninguno de ellos se pegó alrededor? ¿Podría haber sido demasiado pegajoso y empujó demasiado rápido para una relación seria?

Louis tiró el papel sobre el mostrador y se alejó, tirando de su pelo con frustración. Dios, deseaba tener más experiencia con los chicos, entonces él sería capaz de averiguar exactamente lo que Harry quería. Deteniéndose ante el espejo del pasillo, se tocó la cicatriz en la mandíbula.

Entendía por qué la abuela Mel se preocupaba por lo que Harry quería, sin embargo, todos los instintos en el cuerpo de Louis le decían que Harry no lo trataría como Seth lo hizo. Por supuesto, Seth no estaba buscando nada excepto un chico gay para darle una paliza, y Louis había caminado a ciegas hacia la paliza. Gracias a Dios que salió con nada más que unos pocos huesos rotos, moretones, y algunas cicatrices. Podría haber sido todo mucho peor.

Vivir sin miedo era un lema en el que creía. No iba a ocultarse solo porque alguien podría ofenderse por quién él amaba. Enderezando sus hombros tomó una respiración profunda. Llamaría a Harry. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que Harry no contestara el teléfono. No significa que el hombre no quería hablar con él o cualquier otra cosa. Podía estar dormido u ocupado.

Se fue hacia el teléfono y lo cogió, marcando el número de Harry de memoria. ¿Era lamentable que ya lo hubiera memorizado?

―¿Hola?

―Hola, Harry. Es Louis.

―Hola. Un segundo.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose vino de la línea telefónica y se preguntó dónde había estado Harry. Se hizo eco de las voces en el fondo y escuchó a Harry decir algo, aunque no pudo entender lo que era.

―¿Sigues ahí?

―Sí. Lo siento. Probablemente llamé en un mal momento, pero yo no podía decidir si debía llamarte ahora o esperar. No quería despertarte porque sé que estás cansado de viajar. ―Louis cerró su boca.

Oh Dios, sonaba como un idiota balbuceante. No se sorprendería si Harry le colgaba en ese mismo momento.

―Sólo estaba poniéndome al día con algunos de los chicos en mi unidad. Estamos más o menos dispersos, tan pronto como aterrizamos en el país y conseguimos la autorización para salir. ―Harry se rio entre dientes―. No te preocupes por despertarme, Louis. Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar durmiendo muy poco.

Sus nervios se apoderaron de él y se paseaba de un extremo de su sofá para el otro, que era hasta donde el cable de su teléfono lo dejaba ir. ―Umm... está bien. ¿Cómo fueron sus vacaciones? ¿Se divirtieron?

―Sí, pero ¿es realmente por lo que me llamaste?

La pregunta de Harry era baja, y el calor se estableció bajo el estómago de Louis.

―Bueno, te llamé porque me dijiste que lo hiciera. Admito que estoy un poco asustado acerca de esto porque realmente no te conozco. Solo te he estado viendo el último par de meses en el café, pero nunca realmente hablamos de las cosas. Yo no sabía si eras gay o no, y no quería molestarte si no lo eras. Porque podrías darme un susto de muerte si te enojas.

―Cariño, respira. No te preocupes. Yo estaba mirándote tan fuerte como tú estabas mirándome a mí, y nunca habría ido tras de ti. ―Harry hizo una pausa antes de continuar―. Como he dicho antes, aunque no fuera gay, no me habría enojado contigo. Mis padres me criaron para tratar a las personas con respeto hasta que me demuestren que no merecen el respeto. No me importa con quién te acuestes, aunque espero que sea conmigo con el tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas, Louis, y nunca tengas miedo de mí.

―Mira, me dieron una paliza hace dos años por un hombre que pensé estaba interesado en mí, así que tiendo a ser un poco cauteloso ahora ―Louis admitió mientras torcía el cable entre sus dedos.

―Nunca te haría algo así ni a nadie. Lucho para protegerme a mí o a la gente que quiero. No uso mi fuerza para lastimar a las personas que no me han hecho nada. ― Harry sonaba triste.

Louis dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá. ―Lo sé, o al menos sentía que no serías el tipo de persona que me haría eso. Sólo quería hacerte saber que me estoy moviendo lento. Aunque supongo que probablemente no parece que me estoy moviendo lento, ¿no? Te llamé y acepté ir a cenar contigo.

»Oh, por cierto, a mi abuela le gustaría que vinieras a cenar. Quiere comprobarte por ella misma. Ella tiende a ser un poco protectora conmigo desde el episodio donde me dieron una paliza.

―Tengo que presentarte a la pareja de mi hermano. Realmente creo que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien. Por supuesto, Chuck y yo probablemente no seríamos capaces de decir una sola palabra ―, Harry bromeó.

―Guau... ¿me presentarías a tu familia?― Louis no lo podía creer. Nadie le había dicho nunca que quería que Louis conociera a nadie importante para él.

―Sí, lo haría. Podrías tener la oportunidad muy pronto. Chuck dijo que él y Herb vendrían a visitarme. Espero estar en el país el tiempo suficiente para que vengan. ―Harry parecía cansado.

―¿Estás cansado de salir tan a menudo? Sé que tu unidad ha hecho por lo menos tres visitas al Medio Oriente. Eso tiene que ser duro para las familias. ―Louis se acurrucó en la esquina de su sofá, metiendo los pies debajo de él.

―No le digo a mi familia a dónde voy. Normalmente yo sólo les permito saber que no voy a ser capaz de llamar con tanta frecuencia. Al único que le digo la verdad es a Chuck. Él es un detective de policía de Nueva York, por lo que no tiende a entrar en pánico tan pronto como mi madre lo haría. ―Harry gruñó.

―¿En serio? ¿Un detective? ¿Y tú eres un soldado? Tu familia cree en la protección de las personas, ¿no? ― Louis parpadeó cuando pensó en su familia―. Nosotros solo creemos en alimentar a las personas.

―Creo que tu abuela y mi mamá se llevarían realmente bien, también. A mamá le gusta alimentar a todos. Todos mis hermanos y hermanas se reúnen todos los domingos por la tarde con mis padres.

No podía imaginar cómo sería. Harry había mencionado que tenía seis hermanos. ¿Cuáles eran las conversaciones de sobremesa que les gustaban? ¿Todos ellos disfrutaban de pasar tiempo juntos o se cansarían uno del otro después de un tiempo? Louis sólo tenía a su abuela ahora. No tenía mucho contacto con su propia madre.

―Mamá se pone muy insistente sobre la cena familiar. Chuck recibe cuatro o cinco llamadas a la semana para asegurarse incluso de que aparecerá. Sí, mi hermano mayor tiende a ser un ermitaño y evita la reunión tanto como puede. Por lo menos, lo hacía antes. Ahora que él y Herb están juntos, Herb le hace ir a cenar todas las semanas. Vuelve loco a Chuck, pero estoy seguro que Herb lo compensa.

El tono sugestivo de la voz de Harry trajo calor a las mejillas de Louis. ¿Por qué estaba ruborizándose cuando Harry ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación con él? Se mordió el labio. ¿Tenía el valor suficiente para empezar algo?

Una voz habló en el fondo y Harry dijo: ―Espera un momento, Louis.

Mierda. Harry no estaba solo o en un lugar donde pudiera participar en un poco de sexo telefónico. Louis hizo un ligero puchero antes de que se diera una bofetada mental. No debería estar pensando en sexo telefónico cuando era la primera vez que realmente incluso hablaban. De no querer apresurar nada, había saltado directamente a planear cómo meter a Harry a la cama lo más pronto posible. Su puta interior quería la libertad de jugar con Harry, pero Louis no quería parecer fácil, por lo que tendría que jugar a enfriarse.

―Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Quiero probar tus labios. ―Se golpeó la frente con el teléfono. ―Qué manera de jugar a enfriarte, Louis.

―Espera. ¿Estás golpeando algo con el teléfono?

―¡Ay! Sí, esa era mi cabeza. ―Louis puso los ojos―. Lo siento.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? Solo no lo hagas otra vez. Nunca te disculpes por decirme cómo te sientes. ―La voz de Harry se redujo, y Louis temblaba―. Quiero que seas honesto conmigo y me digas lo que quieres o sientes. No puedo leer tu mente, pero si pudiera, apuesto a que sería un viaje salvaje.

―¿Estás diciendo que estoy loco?― Bromeó.

Harry se echó a reír. ―No, cariño. Solo sé que siento lo mismo. Oye, me tengo que ir. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana para reportarme en servicio. Dile a tu abuela que estaría feliz de ir a cenar. Te llamaré mañana y averiguaremos qué día y hora. Sé que ambos están generalmente ocupados en el café.

―Es verdad, pero podemos tomarnos una noche libre cuando la necesitamos. La abuela Mel tiene un amigo que viene y la cubre. ―Louis tiró de la pierna de sus pantalones deportivos―. Gracias por seguirle la corriente. Se preocupa por mí. Soy su único nieto.

―No te preocupes por eso. Lo entiendo totalmente. Mi mamá es de la misma manera. Si viviéramos en Nueva York, puedes apostar a que estaría recibiendo una llamada telefónica informándome que tenía que llevarte a cenar algún domingo. Entonces, obtendrías todo el interrogatorio de la familia Davidson. Bueno, todos excepto mi papá y Chuck. Permanecen en silencio en este tipo de cosas.

Louis asintió con la cabeza antes de recordar que Harry no podía verlo. ―Le diré mañana a primera hora. Buenas noches, Harry. Ten dulces sueños.

―Mis sueños han sido dulces desde el primer día que te conocí ―Harry le susurró―. Te llamaré mañana.

Colgaron, y Louis saltando se puso de pie, haciendo su propia versión del Twist y Puré de Patatas6 por toda la habitación. ¡Woohoo! Realmente había llamado a Harry y en su mayor parte había logrado no sonar como un completo idiota. De hecho, Harry parecía disfrutar el hecho de que Louis no tenía verdadera censura entre la lengua y el cerebro.

Louis se había metido en problemas a lo largo de su vida a causa de su baja tolerancia a la mierda y su incapacidad para frenar su boca. Sin embargo, algo le decía que Harry cuidaría su espalda, si se metía en problemas otra vez. O si su relación llegaba más lejos de una llamada telefónica.

6The Twist and Mashed Potato – Canciones que se bailan retorciendo el cuerpo.

Corrió a su computadora portátil y llegó a su correo electrónico. Escribió una nota y se la envió a Becky, su mejor amiga. La llamaría, pero entonces sería hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Becky pudiera hablar. Vivía en Los Ángeles y trabajaba en la industria cinematográfica. Siempre tenía chismes jugosos acerca de las estrellas, sin embargo, está vez él tenía noticias y quería decirle todo acerca de los progresos que había hecho con Harry.

Ella sabía de Harry desde el primer día en el trabajo, Louis tomó una foto del hombre y se la envió. Eso probablemente podría ser considerado acoso, pero él quería que le dijera que pensaba de Harry. A veces, quedaba demasiado atrapado con una cara bonita, pero Becky tenía una habilidad desconcertante de ver a la gente y saber exactamente cómo eran sólo mirándolos a la cara. Pensaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que su abuelo era el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo, y le pasó su talento a ella. Becky simplemente decía que era buena leyendo expresiones.

Becky estaba aún en el trabajo, por lo que no escucharía hablar de ella hasta más tarde, lo que significa que tenía que ir a la cama. No sabía cómo iba a dormir con todas las emociones del día, pero necesitaba levantarse temprano en la mañana para dirigirse al café y comenzar el horneado de galletas.

La vida en la vieja ciudad estaba empezando a mirar hacia arriba, por primera vez en años.

(...)

―Hey, Davidson, ¿quieres comer algo?

Harry sonrió a Larry, uno de los hombres de su unidad, y negó con la cabeza. ―Lo siento. No puedo esta noche.

―¿Tienes una cita? ―Larry lo miró de reojo.

―No. Solo me encontraré con un amigo para cenar.

Odiaba mentir, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Larry averiguara acerca de su interés por Louis. Harry no se preocupaba por sí mismo, podía lidiar con cualquier cosa que los demás le lanzaran. No quería que Louis sufriera ninguna reacción violenta de los otros en su unidad.

Después de escuchar sobre el cabrón que había golpeado a Louis, Harry no quería que Louis se encontrara con algo así otra vez. Había estado tan enojado después de colgar, que había salido a dar una larga carrera, sacando la urgencia de encontrar al hombre que había lastimado a Louis y patear la mierda de él.

―Cool. Me pondré al día contigo más tarde. ―Larry agitó la mano mientras salía.

―No si puedo evitarlo ―murmuró Harry mientras trotaba hacia los cuartos de los reclutas y a su habitación. Quería asearse antes de dirigirse a la casa de la abuela de Louis.

Después se metió en su habitación, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Louis.

―¿Hola?

―Hey, Louis, soy Harry. ―Colocó el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa.

―Oh, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Suspirando, se despojó de su camisa manchada de sudor y la lanzó hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia en la esquina de la habitación. ―Cansado, pero bien. Hice algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento y creo que podría haberme torcido el tobillo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Louis sonaba preocupado―. Si no te sientes bien como para venir, lo entenderé. No quiero que te sientas incómodo o cualquier cosa.

―Oh, estoy bien. Estaba llamando para decirte que estoy tomando una ducha y cambiándome antes de salir. ¿Tengo que llevar algo conmigo? ―gruñó mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y agarraba su bota.

―No. La abuela quería asegurarse de que no hubiera nada a lo que fueras alérgico u odiaras comer.

Harry se echó a reír. ―¿Me has visto, cariño? No odio comer nada. Soy bastante fácil cuando se trata de comida.

―¿Sólo comida? ―El comentario coqueto de Louis tenía una pequeña vacilación.

Tirándose en la cama, Harry se quedó mirando el techo. Se las arregló para deshacer y bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, dando a su polla algo más de espacio. Nunca se había puesto duro solo hablando con un chico por el teléfono.

―Umm... bueno, probablemente podría ser fácil con el tipo correcto. ―Louis se atraganto, y Harry se rio―. ¿No estabas esperando que dijera eso?

―No realmente ―admitió Louis con suave risa. Una voz sonaba en el fondo―. Tengo que ir a ayudar a la abuela con la cena. Te veo en un rato.

―Muy bien, Louis. Estaré allí pronto.

Colgó y dejó caer el teléfono en las sábanas a su lado. Yacía de espaldas y deslizó su mano por su estómago para envolver su polla. Mierda. Tal vez fue el bajo y dulce acento coloreando las palabras de Louis mientras hablaba, o era la idea de hundir su polla en el culo apretado de Louis mientras el hombre se movía debajo de él lo que lo puso duro.

Harry apretó con más fuerza alrededor de su polla y la acarició al imaginar el cuerpo delgado de Louis retorciéndose debajo de él. Gruñó mientras se empujaba a través de sus dedos, al tiempo que deslizaba su otra mano hacia abajo para palmear sus bolas.

Cerrando los ojos, aceleró sus caricias y tiró de sus bolas, persiguiendo el placer hasta que la base de su espina dorsal hormigueo con la necesidad de venirse. Dio un fuerte empujón más y calor húmedo cubrió su mano cuando se vino. Harry esperó hasta que su pulso desaceleró antes de incorporarse. Inclinándose, tomó una toalla que había dejado en la piso por la mañana y se limpió la mano.

Tras levantarse, tiró la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, junto con sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha, y luego se lavó las manos y cepilló sus dientes antes de entrar en el agua caliente. Se limpió rápidamente.

A los diez minutos, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su coche. Louis había dicho que no tenía que llevar nada, pero a Harry le habían enseñado a no llegar a la casa de alguien con las manos vacías. Puesto que no sabía si Louis o su abuela bebían, vino o cerveza estaban descartados.

Se detuvo en florería y llevó dos ramos de flores: uno de margaritas, y uno de pensamientos púrpuras y amarillos.

―Bueno, ¿no eres un joven agradable? Alguna jovencita tiene suerte de tenerte. ―La florista le sonrió mientras arreglaba las flores.

―Espero que sí. ―Harry pagó por su compra.

Trepó en su camioneta y verificó las instrucciones para llegar a la casa de la abuela de Louis antes de ponerse en marcha. Dios, esperaba que a Louis y a su abuela les gustaran las flores, porque no podía pensar de cualquier otra cosa para llevarles.

Louis salió al porche tan pronto como Harry dobló en el camino de entrada. Harry agarró las flores mientras bajaba y se encontró con los ojos azul oscuro de Louis. ¿Su sonrisa se veía tan tonta como la de Louis?

El rubio corrió escaleras abajo y se arrojó a los brazos de Harry. Después de asegurarse de que los ramos de flores no fueran aplastados, Harry abrazó a Louis. Louis rodeó la cintura de Harry con las piernas y junto sus labios.

Barrió la lengua a lo largo de la comisura de la boca de Louis, alentando al otro hombre a abrirla para él. Cediendo, Louis lloriqueó cuando Harry invadió su boca, acariciando sus lenguas juntas. Abrió las piernas para apoyarse cuando Louis frotó su cuerpo contra su estómago.

―Louis hijo, trae a ese muchacho aquí. Si la cena tiene que esperar más, se quemará.

―Oh mierda ―murmuró Louis y se dejó caer al suelo―. Me olvidé por completo de la abuela. Espero que no te importe que te agarrara de esa manera. Usualmente no saludo así a los chicos con los que ni siquiera he salido a una cita, pero realmente quería probar tu sonrisa.

―No voy a quejarme por ser recibido de esa manera, Louis. ―Harry le tendió el ramo de pensamientos―. Y estos son para ti.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron en estado de shock cuando tomó las flores. ―¿Me trajiste flores?

Harry bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida. ―Sí. Espero que no seas alérgico o algo así. Quería conseguir algo agradable.

―No soy alérgico. Me encantan las flores, y nunca nadie me había comprado ninguna antes. No es que tuviera muchos novios antes o hubiera invitado a cualquiera de ellos a cenar con la abuela Mel y yo. Ella nunca ha conocido a ningún chico que me gustara, ni siquiera a Seth, aunque eso fue probablemente una buena cosa, porque habría ido detrás de él con un cuchillo o algo así después de que me dio la paliza.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis y entrelazó sus dedos. ―Sabes, creo que todos los tipos con los que saliste eran unos idiotas. ¿Por qué no te trajeron flores?

―Tal vez pensaban que las flores eran muy femeninas, ya sea que se las dieran a alguien o ellos las consiguieran. ―Louis se encogió de hombros, enterrando su cara en el ramo―. ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban los pensamientos?

―No lo sabía. Me gustaron, además la mezcla de morado y amarillo juntos, significa no me olvides.

Louis lo miró y sonrió. ―No creo que alguna vez te olvide.

―Eso es maravilloso hijo, pero hazlo entrar o comeré por mi cuenta.

Se giraron hacia la mujer mayor de pie en el porche. Harry no podía empezar a adivinar su edad, porque su cara sin arrugas y su todavía pelo rubio la desmentía como la anciana abuela de Louis que podría haber sido. Louis se le parecía, sin embargo, con la misma esbelta construcción y ojos azul oscuro.

Harry se acercó a la abuela de Louis y le tendió las multicolores margaritas. ―Estas son para usted, señora.

Sus ojos se iluminaron tan brillantes como los de su nieto cuando tomó las flores de Harry. ―Margaritas. Estas son hermosas, ¿pero qué significan?

―Estas significan belleza.

Ella le arqueó las cejas, y él le guiñó un ojo. ―¿Coqueteando con una señora mayor? La culpa es tuya, hijo.

―Abuela, este es Harry Davidson. Harry, esta es mi abuela, Melinda Kane ―Louis los presentó.

Harry tomó su mano y se inclinó sobre ella. ―Es bueno conocer a la mujer que tuvo una mano en la crianza de Louis. Puedo ver de dónde sacó su buena apariencia.

―Calla, niño. Deja de halagarme y entra. Tenemos la cena en la mesa.

Ella le sonrió, y Harry se relajó un poco. El primer encuentro había ido bien. Esperaba que el resto de la noche fuera así. Siguió a Melinda través de la puerta a la casa. Louis le hizo un gesto hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

―Vamos a la cocina. Quiero poner estas en agua.

―Buena idea, cariño. ―Melinda fue por delante de ellos.

―Gracias por invitarme a cenar, señora Kane. Lo aprecio ya que tiene que cocinar todo el día en el café. ―Harry no soltó la mano de Louis.

Tal vez no debería mostrar su atracción por Louis así, pero suponía que si a Melinda no le importaba que Louis invitara a un chico a cenar, entonces no le importaría si sostenía su mano. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Louis se soltó para agarrar dos tarros de un armario.

―Mientras que Louis pone las flores en agua, por qué no pones la mesa y yo serviré la comida. ―Melinda entregó su ramo a su nieto―. Y llámame Melinda, Harry. Si vas a estar husmeando alrededor de mi nieto, deberíamos llamarnos entre sí por nuestro primer nombre. Podríamos incluso llegar a ser amigos.

Sus mejillas se calentaron, pero encontró la mirada de ella firme con la suya. ―Muy bien, Melinda.

Le lanzó una mirada a Louis, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas como Harry apostaba que estaban las suyas. Harry le dio a Louis una breve sonrisa antes de sacar los platos y los cubiertos del armario que Melinda le señaló.

―¿Qué quieres beber? ―Louis estaba al lado del refrigerador―. Tenemos cerveza, té o refresco.

―Tomaré una cerveza. ―Harry terminó de poner la mesa, y los otros se unieron a él. Espero hasta que Melinda y Louis estaban sentados antes de tomar su asiento.

―Veo que alguien te enseñó modales. ―Melinda sirvió tres platos llenos de filete frito con puré de papas y pan de maíz.

―Mi madre fue inflexible en que sus hijos aprendieran a comportarse y no avergonzarla delante de la gente. ―Harry tomó un bocado del filete y gimió―. Melinda, desearía que mi madre pudiera cocinar esto tan bien como tú lo haces.

Melinda se mostró complacida, y Harry golpeó su rodilla contra Louis, quien había logrado permanecer en silencio durante un tiempo, aunque Harry podría decir que era difícil para él.

―¿Tu madre es una buena cocinera? ―Preguntó Melinda.

―Sí, lo es. Realmente buena en la comida italiana y hace un postre promedio, aunque tengo que admitir, que las tartas de Louis son mucho mejores que las de ella ―rio―. Nunca le digas a mi madre que dije eso.

―¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con Louis, Harry? Sé que no han dormido juntos aún, aunque por el beso que Louis te dio, a mi nieto le gustaría que lo lleves a la cama lo antes posible.

Harry tosió y Louis le dio una palmada en la espalda, mientras miraba a su abuela.

―Abuela, prometiste que no lo avergonzarías.

Louis golpeó hasta que Harry hizo señas para que se detuviera. Tomando la mano de Louis en la suya, la apretó suavemente.

―No te enojes tanto con su abuela. Ella te ama y quiere asegurarse de que no te lastimen. Ella no sabe nada sobre mí, excepto que estoy estacionado en la base militar. ―Harry se encontró con la mirada seria de Melinda―. Prometo que nunca lastimaré a tu nieto a propósito. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo feliz y si la atracción se vuelve seria, pondré su corazón primero en mis prioridades.

―El discurso es bonito, muchacho, pero estás en el ejército. ¿Todavía servirás si tú y Louis se vuelven cercanos? ―Melinda alzó la mano para detener a Louis de hablar―. Sé acerca de que derogaron esa ley estúpida sobre los gais en el ejército, pero tú y yo sabemos que no significa nada para ciertas personas.

Harry se echó atrás en su silla y frunció el ceño. ―Tienes razón, y sí me estás preguntando si elegiré entre Louis y mi carrera, no puedo darte la respuesta que estás buscando. No por el momento.

Volviéndose para mirar a Louis, continuó: ―No estoy diciendo que no lo haría, pero apenas nos estamos conociendo el uno al otro, Louis.

Louis rodó los ojos. ―Te creo, Harry, y no te preocupes por la abuela. No se ha dado cuenta que mi vida personal no es ningún asunto suyo.

―Hijo, por la forma en que devoras a este hombre con los ojos y rebotas por toda la casa después de hablar con él, ya he ido y comprar tapones para los oídos. ―La sonrisa de Melinda era malvada―. Apuesto a que van a ser ruidosos cuando golpeen las sábanas.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry casi escupió su cerveza, mientras que Louis parecía querer deslizarse debajo de la mesa y esconderse.

―¡Abuela! ―La voz de Louis crujió por la vergüenza.

―¿Qué, cariño? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Con suerte, vas a trabajar algo de tu deseo cuando vayas a la ciudad.

La abuela Melinda se levantó y tomó los platos. Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudar.

―Eres un invitado, Harry. No tienes que ayudarme. ―Ella miró a Louis, que seguía sentado con las manos cubriendo su rostro―. Mi nieto debería estar ayudando a su anciana abuela.

Louis murmuró en voz baja, pero se unió a ellos en la limpieza fuera de la mesa. Melinda continuó haciendo preguntas a Harry acerca de su familia y trabajo. Él contestó lo que podía, aunque gran parte de sus misiones eran clasificadas. Ella asentía y le animaba a hablar sobre sus hermanos y hermanas.

Después de que terminaron los platos, Melinda los ahuyentó de la cocina.

―Vayan a sentarse afuera. ¿Por qué no le muestras tu vieja casa del árbol, Louis? Es hora de mi programa de televisión.

Louis agarró la mano de Harry y lo arrastró fuera de la casa tan rápido, que Harry juró que había llamas saliendo de sus pies. Se rio entre dientes mientras Louis abría el camino hacia donde un gran roble se levantaba. Sus ramas gruesas se extendían sobre la tierra debajo de él y sostenían una bastante elaborada casa del árbol. Observó a Louis trepar por la escalera de madera unida al tronco del árbol. Su mirada fija en el culo de Louis y los músculos flexionándose mientras Louis trepaba.

―¿Vienes?

Harry parpadeó y se encontró con la sonrisa conocedora de Louis. Encogiéndose de hombros, le guiñó un ojo hacia arriba a Louis. ―No voy a disculparme por comerte con los ojos. Pon tu culo frente a mí y posiblemente olvide que estamos al aire libre con tu abuela mirándonos desde la cocina.

―Anciana entrometida. ―Louis disparó una mirada afectuosa hacia la casa.

―Creo que ella es genial. Me recuerda a mi madre. Es obvio que te ama y se preocupa por ti. Puedo lidiar con su intromisión, siempre y cuando no nos interrumpa mientras te estoy jodiendo.

Una bruscamente inhalada respiración lo hizo reír. Entró fácilmente a través de la apertura y el piso de la casa del árbol. Mirando a su alrededor, notó varias mantas y almohadas, junto con una pequeña hielera.

―Guau. Esto es bastante agradable. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Louis arrugó la nariz y se acomodó en las mantas. Le dio unas palmaditas al lugar junto a él, y Harry se le unió. Harry se recostó contra la pared y, en vez de sentarse con Louis, rodeó la cintura del hombre para tirar de Louis sobre su regazo. Su corazón dio un salto cuando Louis se acurrucó en sus brazos.

―Sí. Mi papá y mi abuelo construyeron esto para mí cuando era pequeño, y sólo lo he mantenido. Me gusta aquí. Es tranquilo y, en la noche, puede ser fresco cuando el clima es demasiado húmedo.

El aliento húmedo de Louis bañó el cuello de Harry y se estremeció. Deslizando los dedos por los rizos rubios de Louis, acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y junto sus labios.

―Oh.

Harry invadió la boca de Louis, pasando su lengua sobre los dientes de Louis y burlando la lengua de Louis en su boca. La chupó, y Louis gimió. Cuando Louis se movió alrededor, la polla de Harry se endureció por el roce. Agarró las caderas de Louis y meció sus ingles juntas.

―Dios, eres grande. ―Louis mordió su labio cuando Harry resopló. ―Está bien, eres tan grande en todas partes. Gracias a Dios. Estaría muy decepcionado si no fueras grande en ciertas áreas. No es que no te quiera de todos modos. Demonios, podrías ser realmente pequeño y no me importaría. Todavía quiero trepar en ti como mi propio árbol de roble personal.

Mordiéndose mentalmente la lengua, Harry logró no reírse en la cara de Louis. ―Estoy más que encantado de ser utilizado como tu propio árbol de roble. Estoy lo suficientemente duro como para martillar clavos.

Rodó los ojos. ¿Acababa de decir eso?

Louis se rio antes luchar para salir del regazo de Harry para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Chupando en su estómago, Harry dejó que Louis buscara a tientas en su cinturón y la cremallera de sus pantalones. Era la primera vez para él, tonteando en una casa del árbol, aunque Harry no iba a detener a Louis de hacer lo que quisiera.

―Oh sí ―murmuró Louis cuando reveló la polla de Harry al aire fresco de la noche.

Harry juró que Louis casi aplaudió cuando vio la erección de Harry. Su cabeza golpeó la pared de la casa del árbol cuando Louis se inclinó y se tragó su eje hasta la base. Paso la mano sobre la cabeza de Louis, sin sujetarlo ni nada, sólo manteniéndose conectado, mientras Louis lamía su polla como a un helado en una calurosa noche de verano.

―Cariño, eres realmente bueno en esto ―murmuró, arrastrando los dedos sobre las mejillas ahuecadas de Louis.

Louis tarareaba, pero no se detuvo de subir y bajar, mientras acariciaba las bolas de Harry. El hormigueo se deslizó por la columna de Harry juntándose en la parte baja de la espalda. Trató de quedarse quieto, pero sus caderas se mantuvieron arqueadas fuera del piso. Louis no protestó y, de hecho, lo animó a moverse.

Aferrándose a los costados de la cabeza de Louis, irrumpió en su boca y con cada embestida, el clímax de Harry se construyó hasta que tocó la cara de Louis en advertencia.

―Me voy a venir, cariño.

Louis no dio marcha atrás, y Harry inundó su boca. A medida que se sacudió y contrajo su polla, Louis bebió la leche de Harry. Hasta la última gota fue lamida y la verga ablandada de Harry limpiada hasta que Louis la dejó deslizarse de su boca. Louis dejó caer su cabeza para descansarla sobre el hueso de la cadera de Harry.

Cuando pudo pensar otra vez, Harry puso el dedo debajo de la barbilla de Louis y levantó la cabeza del hombre hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

―¿Cómo me quieres? ¿Mano, boca, o qué?

Louis parpadeó esos sorprendentes ojos azul oscuro y se ruborizó. ―No, estoy bien.

―¿Estás seguro? Desde luego, no me importa tener la oportunidad de verte desnudo o tener tu pequeño cuerpo caliente bajo mis manos.

―No hay problema. Yo... umm... me vine cuando lo hiciste.

―¿En serio?

Louis asintió con la cabeza, y Harry gimió en voz baja. ―Dios, eso es caliente.

Metió su polla de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones y los abrochó antes de recoger a Louis en sus brazos. Se acurrucaron juntos mientras Harry estudiaba el rostro de Louis de cerca. Tocó una cicatriz en la barbilla de Louis.

―¿Qué pasó aquí?

La felicidad en los ojos de Louis se desvaneció un poco. Harry recordó algo que Louis le había dicho antes.

―¿Obtuviste esto de ese tipo Seth que te golpeó?

Louis asintió, pero no dijo nada más, lo cual a Harry le pareció extraño. Soltó a Louis inclinándose para poder mirar a los ojos de Louis.

―No estás avergonzado o preocupado de que vaya a pensar mal de ti, ¿verdad?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Louis apartó la mirada.

―Oh, cariño, no voy a juzgarte. ―Acunó la cara de Louis entre sus manos y rozo un beso en sus labios hinchados.

―¿No piensas que soy un cobarde o patético? ―Louis puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry antes de acariciar con la nariz la mano de Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza. ―No. No lo hago. Evidentemente confiaste en alguien en quien no deberías haberlo hecho, pero no es tu culpa. Estoy seguro de que el hijo de puta nunca te dio un momento para dudar de él antes de ese incidente.

―No, no lo hizo. Puedo ser un poco frívolo a veces, pero no soy estúpido con un deseo de morir. No me hubiera puesto en la situación en la que él tendría la oportunidad de hacerme daño si yo no confiara en él. ―Louis frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz―. Seth era lindo y parecía tan agradable. Después de charlar conmigo un par de días en el café, finalmente me invitó a salir, y le dije que sí. Era nuestra primera cita. Probablemente estaba un poco ansioso por salir con él. En realidad no había salido con alguien o pasado algún tiempo real con otro hombre. Era un solitario en la escuela secundaria, aunque tenía a Becky. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y gracias a Dios, no vive cerca de nosotros, o habría estado aquí para la cena también. No puede esperar para conocerte.

Abriendo la boca para decir algo, Harry la cerró cuando Louis continúo.

―No es que yo haya estado hablando con ella acerca de ti. Bueno, no mucho, pero ella sabe que he estado mirándote desde que comenzaste a venir al café. Ella me pidió que le enviara una foto tuya.

»No quiero que pienses que esto es como acosó o algo así, pero te tomé una foto en el café un día y se la envié. Piensa que eres un bombón. Bien, habló mucho de ti todo el tiempo y ella piensa que es adorable que tenga un flechazo por ti, pero ¿en realidad? ¿Qué hombre quiere ser adorable? Quiero ser sexy y caliente.

Harry presionó su dedo en los labios de Louis, deteniendo el derramamiento de las palabras. Louis envolvió su boca alrededor de la punta del dedo de Harry y lo chasqueó con su lengua.

Harry gruñó bajo en su garganta cuando Louis le dirigió una mirada inocente.

―Vas a meterte en problemas, cariño ―Harry advirtió.

Louis soltó el dedo de Harry y movió las manos a la botones de la camisa de Harry. ―Si son problemas tuyos, creo que puedo manejarlos y sólo podría disfrutar de cualquier tipo de problemas que me des.

―¿De verdad crees que es el mejor lugar para que hagamos esto por primera vez?

Haciendo una pausa, Louis miró a su alrededor e hizo un mohín. ―Mierda. No estaba pensando. No tengo ningún lubricante y condones ya que no traigo a nadie más aquí arriba, además de Becky, y no planeó nunca acostarme con ella. No es que no sea hermosa, pero es una chica. ¡Eww!

Harry estaba de acuerdo con la reacción de Louis a acostarse con chicas. ―¿Por qué no sólo nos besamos y acariciamos un poco? Dormir juntos te dará algo para esperar para cuando vayamos a la ciudad para el fin de semana.

―Está bien. Me gusta la idea. Ya sabes, Seth me llevó a un bar aquí, y debería haber sabido que no estaba interesado en salir conmigo. Los bares de aquí no son amigables con los gays y no habría sido capaz de tocarlo ni nada de eso. Cuando llegamos allí, había un par de amigos esperando por nosotros y en vez de ir dentro, me arrastraron hacia el callejón y empezaron a golpearme. ―La voz de Louis temblaba mientras miraba el pecho de Harry, al tiempo que lentamente jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Harry.

―¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Alguien te ayudó?

Louis suspiró y se dejó caer contra Harry, entrelazando sus dedos. ―Me dieron una paliza bastante buena, pero me las arreglé para llegar a la entrada del callejón, donde algunos chicos que dejaban el bar me vieron y me ayudaron. Asustaron y alejaron a Seth y a sus matones. A los chicos del bar no parecía importarles que yo fuera gay. Se quedaron conmigo hasta que la policía llegó. Sé que no todos los hombres hetero son intolerantes. Quiero decir que algunos de los chicos que conocí en la universidad no eran de mente estrecha o me molestaban porque yo era gay.

―Ojalá hubiera estado allí. Le habría pateado el culo a Seth y hubiera agradecido a los chicos que te ayudaron. ―Harry apretó su mano libre, tratando de no mostrar lo enojado que estaba por cómo Louis fue tratado.

―Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí también. Me hubiera impedido salir con Seth en primer lugar. ―Louis sonrió. ―No estés demasiado molesto. He aprendido sobre ello en su mayor parte. Ahora tiendo a ser un poco más cauteloso cuando conozco a chicos por primera vez.

Harry levantó una ceja, y Louis resopló.

―Sí, teniendo en cuenta lo que acabamos de hacer, estoy seguro de que en realidad no parece como si me tomara mi tiempo para confiar en un hombre antes de hacer mierda como esta. Dios, debes pensar que soy una completa zorra. No lo soy, sabes. Parece que no puede ayudarme a mí mismo cuando se trata de ti. Cada vez que te veo, todo mi cuerpo se pone en alerta máxima y todo en lo que puedo pensar es que te metas en mí de alguna manera. Ya sea chupándote o que me folles, sólo quiero llegar a ese punto lo más rápido posible.

Harry estalló en carcajadas, y Louis se puso rígido, retrocediendo incluso más lejos. Harry negó con la cabeza.

―¡Oh, no, cariño! No tienes la oportunidad de alejarte de mí. ―Se apoderó de los brazos de Louis, manteniéndolo en su regazo―. Realmente no me estaba riendo de ti. Me recuerdas a la pareja de mi hermano, mucho más cuando divagas así. Me hace darme cuenta de lo que Chuck siente cuando Herb se pone en marcha.

(...)

―¿Crees que a tu hermano le agrade yo? ―Louis agachó la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Dios, sonaba como una niña. Por qué no sólo le entregaba una nota a Harry diciendo ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? Marque sí o no.

―Oh, creo que le agradarás y estoy bastante seguro de que Herb te adorará. ―Harry se rio otra vez―. De hecho, Chuck y yo tendremos que mantener un ojo sobre ustedes dos cuando se junten.

―¿Cómo es él? ¿El novio de tu hermano? ―Se sentó de nuevo en los muslos de Harry, tratando de ignorar los músculos sólidos bajó su culo. Mierda, quería que Harry lo inmovilizara en la manta y lo tomará hasta que gritara. Él mismo se dio una sacudida mental. Podía controlar a su puta interior por un tiempo, al menos hasta que pudiera arrastrar a Harry de regreso a su apartamento sobre la cochera de la abuela.

Se quedó inmóvil en estado de shock. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Por supuesto, su mente había estado revuelta por chupar a Harry y realmente no podía pensar con claridad después de hacer eso. Louis dio un salto y tiró de Harry hasta levantarlo.

―Vamos. Vayamos a mi lugar. Tengo lubricante y condones. ―Prácticamente se movía fuera de su piel ante la idea de tener a Harry dentro de él.

―¿Dónde está tu lugar? No estoy seguro de querer conducir por toda la ciudad esta noche.

Louis derrapó hasta detenerse justo antes de empezar a bajar por la escalera. Le disparó a Harry una mirada de preocupación. ―Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Pensé que querías follarme.

Su labio inferior comenzó a sobresalir mientras lágrimas se construían en sus ojos. Harry tiró de su mano y cayó en los brazos del hombre. Se echó hacia atrás, listo para zafarse de Harry cuando él lo besó.

Todos los pensamientos de llorar, hacer pucheros, o quejarse salieron disparados de la cabeza de Louis cuando Harry tomó su boca como un ejército invasor. Envolvió sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry, pasando sus dedos sobre la nuca del hombre más grande mientras intercambiaban saliva y se mordisqueaban los labios.

Saltó y rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas, conectando los tobillos juntos. Harry se tambaleó un poco, pero recuperó el equilibrio antes de que cayeran al suelo. Colocó mordeduras suaves a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry, bajó hacia la garganta, y lo chupó suavemente. Sabía bien que realmente no podía dejar una marca, incluso en lugares donde Harry podría cubrirlas con la ropa. Había momentos en que Harry tenía que quitarse la camisa en frente de sus compañeros. Por mucho que Louis quería marcar a Harry como suyo, no lo haría si eso metía a Harry en problemas.

―Tranquilo, cariño. ―Harry apretó el culo de Louis, masajeando cada mejilla mientras lo hacía―. No necesitamos caernos de la casa del árbol. Tu abuela nunca nos dejaría olvidarlo.

―Oh, claro ―murmuró Louis, realmente no prestándole atención mientras molía su ingle contra el plano y duro estómago de Harry.

―¿Sabes que estaba bromeando acerca de no querer conducir por la ciudad, verdad? Creo que recorrería todo el país para poder enterrarme dentro de tu hermoso culo. ―Las palabras de Harry tenían un ligero tirón en ellas, porque Louis seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando el cuello de Harry.

―Oh, está bien. Eso funciona para mí. ―Presionó su boca en la barbilla de Harry―. Vivo sobre la cochera de la abuela Mel. Así que no tenemos que ir muy lejos y una vez que bajemos de aquí, me puedes lanzar sobre tu hombro y llevarme a mi cama. Siempre he querido ser llevado en los brazos de un apuesto caballero. Gracias a Dios, eres lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo sin encogerte o tropezar los últimos metros y dejar caer mi culo en el suelo justo al lado de la cama.

Harry se echó a reír y lo sacudió ligeramente. ―Si vamos a ir juntos a la cama, entonces tenemos que bajar de este árbol y comenzar la diversión.

―¿Pero no nos estamos divirtiendo en este momento? Sin duda yo sí.

―Sí, yo también, pero creo que podemos tener mucha más diversión acostados.

Louis se estremeció cuando Harry pasó el dedo por la costura de los vaqueros de Louis lo frotó sobre su agujero. Harry le hizo un guiño, y Louis bajó sus piernas.

―Está bien. Vamos.

Una vez que puso los pies en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar la escalera. Cuando llegó al suelo, cambió de posición y se movía como un cachorro impaciente, mientras Harry hacía su camino hacia él. Se rio cuando Harry lo arrastró por encima de su hombro y se dirigió hacia la cochera.

―Esto no es exactamente lo que quise decir por ser llevado en tus brazos. ―Se agachó y le dio unas palmaditas al culo de Harry―. Aunque tengo que admitir, la vista es realmente agradable desde aquí.

Harry le pellizcó el trasero. ―Ten cuidado, o podría dejarte caer.

―No harías eso. ―Louis rio.

―¿A qué están jugando? ―La abuela Mel salió al porche trasero y los miró con expresión divertida.

―Uh... a nada, abuela. Solo voy a mi cuarto.

―Bien, hijo. ¿Te lastimaste el tobillo o algo así? ―Ella dobló los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó una ceja.

Harry parecía que se estaba ahogando, por lo que Louis sabía que no sería de ninguna ayuda. Por desgracia, no podía mentirle a su abuela tampoco.

―No, señora. ―Trató de averiguar qué decirle.

―Vamos al apartamento de Louis para tener sexo, Melinda. Obviamente estabas bromeando acerca de conseguir tapones para los oídos porque no importa cuán ruidoso sea Louis, no serás capaz de escucharlo desde encima de la cochera. ―Harry le sonrió a Melinda―. Por supuesto, podrías subir la radio a tu habitación si escuchas algo.

Louis dejó caer la cabeza, ardiéndole la cara. ―No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a mi abuela ―murmuró.

―Vamos, niños. Diviértanse. ―La abuela se despidió agitando la mano mientras Harry se dirigía hasta las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento de Louis.

―Buenas noches. Te veré en la mañana.

―Aseguraos de venir los dos para el desayuno.

Hizo un gesto de reconocimiento antes de jadear cuando Harry lo giró en su hombro y lo bajó. Miró a su pronto a ser amante.

―¿Por qué me bajas ahora?

―Debido a que la puerta parece estar bloqueada y no puedo abrirla sin una llave, la cual no tengo ―Harry señaló.

―Oh. ―Escarbó en sus bolsillos y sacó sus llaves―. Por lo general, la dejo abierta cuando estoy en la casa de la abuela.

―No hay problema, cariño.

Louis abrió la puerta y la empujó. Antes de que pudiera entrar, Harry lo arrastró a sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación principal. Hizo una mueca cuando Harry pateó la puerta cerrándola detrás de ellos.

―¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Apuntando hacia el pasillo, dijo: ―La última puerta a la derecha.

Harry caminó hacia el dormitorio de Louis y de alguna manera logró palmear el culo de Louis. ―Tienes que dejar de moverte o te dejaré caer... y no será porque no pudiera llevarte más. Juro que mis paquetes son más pesados de lo que eres tú.

―Gracias, creo. ―Louis se quedó inmóvil―. Perdón por retorcerme. Estoy tan emocionado acerca de acostarme contigo que apenas puedo quedarme quieto. Pero lo haré porque no quiero que me dejes caer. Eso no sería muy romántico y quiero mi culo adolorido, porque me follaste, no porque esté magullado de golpear el suelo.

―Prepárate, cariño. Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Louis se encontró volando por el aire y golpeando en su colchón con un rebote. Jadeó y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la vista de Harry desvistiéndose.

―Oh mí ...

―Deberías comenzar a quitarte la ropa. Hará que todo vaya más rápido.

―Correcto.

No podía hacer que sus manos se movieran. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar toda esa piel bronceada apareciendo por debajo de los botones abiertos de la camisa de Harry. Lamiéndose los labios, Louis no veía la hora de correr sus manos por todos esos músculos y el cuerpo cálido.

Era como el mejor día de Navidad que jamás hubiera tenido y Harry era su regalo. Louis forzó a su cuerpo a moverse y se desnudó rápidamente, tirando su ropa por la habitación y sin importarle dónde aterrizaba. Una vez desnudo, se arrastró sobre su cama hacia la mesilla de noche y sacó una tira de condones y un tubo de lubricante. Los arrojó sobre la manta y se recostó en las almohadas con las piernas abiertas. Harry gimió y se unió a él en la cama.

Louis hizo un puchero. ―Quería tocarte.

―La próxima vez. No creo que durará mucho si tienes tus manos sobre mí ―admitió Harry.

Por mucho que Louis quería tocar a Harry, quería más que Harry lo jodiera. ―Está bien. Creo que puedo esperar para aprender cada centímetro de ti.

Harry se abalanzó y estrelló sus dientes juntos, mientras se besaban. Louis hizo una mueca cuando Harry mordió su labio inferior, luego lo chupó para lamerlo con su lengua. Sus caderas se arquearon sobre el colchón y molían sus erecciones entre sí.

Se separaron, y Louis jadeó en el aire para llenar sus pulmones. Harry arrastraba besos por el pecho de Louis y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza acampanada de la polla de Louis. Un suave tirón en ella hizo a Louis lloriquear. Dios quería a Harry en él en ese momento. Pellizcó una de las orejas de Harry y su hombre lo miró.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―No pierdas tiempo en los juegos previos. Estoy listo para que me estires y llegar a las cosas realmente buenas. ―Le lanzó una mirada lasciva.

―Pero los juegos previos son parte de las cosas buenas ―protestó Harry, incluso mientras alcanzaba el lubricante.

―Y la próxima vez puedes jugar conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero no puedo esperar más esta noche.

Harry volteó el tapón abierto y roció algo de lubricante en sus dedos. Louis se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con un suspiro, cuando Harry deslizó sus dedos entre las mejillas de Louis. Frotó sobre el agujero de Louis antes de presionar una punta en él. Arqueándose hacia arriba, Louis empujó hacia atrás, tratando de relajarse lo suficiente para que Harry se hundiera más profundo.

―Oh joder, cariño, estás tan apretado ―comentó Harry. Retrocedió y puso dos dedos en la entrada de Louis.

―Por favor ―rogó Louis―. Necesito más.

Dos dedos se convirtieron en tres, junto con la otra mano de Harry envuelta alrededor de la polla de Louis. Pronto Louis se sacudió entre las sensaciones. Cada empujón se clavaba en su glándula y jadeaba mientras la presión se construía bajo su piel. Justo antes de que su clímax explotara a su alrededor, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo apretó.

―Espera. Me voy a venir y no quiero hacerlo hasta que estés dentro de mí.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y arrancó uno de los condones que Louis había arrojado sobre la cama. Louis apoyó las manos en la pared detrás de su cabeza y abrió los muslos tanto como fue posible. Harry lo levantó, sus manos aferradas al culo de Louis mientras que llenaba su pasaje interior.

Louis intentó relajarse y empujar hacia abajo, ayudando a Harry a tomarlo. Se quedaron inmóviles cuando Harry se enterró tan profundo como pudo. Louis se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Harry y la electricidad lo atravesó. Cuerdas de leche blanca se dispararon de su polla y jadeó, temblando con cada chorro. Harry lo sostuvo a través de todo, aunque lo hizo envolviendo su mano alrededor de la verga de Louis y bombeando, animándolo a derramar aún más.

―Santo infierno, esto nunca me había pasado antes ―Louis confesó mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y trataba de recuperar el aliento―. Quiero decir, tal vez cuando era un adolescente y un fuerte viento me ponía duro, pero desde entonces he logrado controlar mi cuerpo.

La sonrisa más bien petulante de Harry hacía cosquillas a Louis por alguna razón y se rio. ―Orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿eh?

―Oh, sí. A cada chico le gusta escuchar que enciende a su amante tanto, que el hombre se viene sin necesidad de ninguna ayuda. ―Harry flexionó sus músculos y los dos se unieron en la risa.

Louis palmeó el pecho amplio de Harry. ―Creo que tienes que moverte, grandote.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Louis y empezó a acariciar dentro y fuera. Los ojos de Louis rodaron hacia atrás cuando la gruesa polla de Harry se deslizó en su interior. Con cada empujón, era como si Harry lo reclamara todo otra vez, sin embargo, Louis no podía tener suficiente del hombre. El sudor caía sobre su rostro mientras Harry fresaba su culo duro y rápido.

El olor del sexo llenaba el aire y Louis respiró profundamente, saboreando no sólo ese olor, sino también del rastro salado del sudor mezclado con la almizclada loción para después de afeitar de Harry. Tendría que ir y comprarse una botella de la misma, por lo que podría olerla cuando Harry no estuviera cerca para olerlo.

―Me vengo ―advirtió Harry.

Louis apretó sus músculos internos, y Harry gritó, congelándose mientras llenaba el condón. Louis pasó sus manos por la espalda empapada de sudor de Harry cuando sus fuerzas cedieron y su amante se derrumbó sobre él.

Yacían juntos, esperando a que sus pulsos se normalizaran y sus respiraciones se aligeraran. Louis iba a la deriva, saboreando el calor de Harry y el peso sobre él. Acarició con la nariz la sien de Harry.

Harry rodó hacia un lado, y ambos gimieron como Harry se deslizó fuera de él. Louis vio a Harry salir de la cama, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Mirando hacia el techo, Louis lo veía detenidamente siguiéndolo, pero no pudo reunir la energía para encargarse de cuán pegajoso se sentía.

―Hey, ¿podrías traerme una toalla? ―Gritó cuando el agua se cerró.

―Sí, su Alteza.

Jadeó y se sobresaltó cuando un paño húmedo y frío aterrizó en su estómago. Miró a Harry, que estaba allí riéndose.

―Imbécil ―murmuró, limpiándose antes de lanzar el paño de vuelta a Harry.

Su amante lo atrapó y lo arrojó en el lavabo. Louis se acomodó bajo las mantas y se encontró con la mirada fija de Harry.

―¿Vas a pasar la noche, verdad?

Harry frunció los labios y pensó por un momento. El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco, ya que le preocupaba que Harry dijera que no.

―Sí, puedo, pero tengo que levantarme temprano. Tengo que volver a la base con el tiempo suficiente para cambiarme para el entrenamiento físico. Entonces tengo que trabajar hasta las cinco más o menos. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás tener tu descanso para cenar? ―Harry se arrastró sobre la cama y se acurrucó al lado de Louis.

―¿Por qué no me llamas cuando hayas terminado con el trabajo? Puedo asegurarme de tener un descanso cuando llegues al café. ―Dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso mientras Harry pasaba el brazo sobre su cintura, tirando de él contra su pecho.

―Hecho. Dulces sueños, cariño. ―Harry rozó un beso sobre el hombro de Louis.

―Tú también, grandote. ―Louis dio unas palmaditas a la mano de Harry y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar rodeado por la presencia de su amante.


	5. Capítulo 4

Harry hizo una mueca y se frotó la nuca. Papeleo cubría su escritorio y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba todas las formas que tenía que llenar, y la unidad ni siquiera se estaba preparando para un despliegue ni nada. Tal vez ser promovido a Sargento de Primera Clase, no era tan grande honor como él pensaba.

―No regresaste ayer por la noche.

Levantó la vista y vio a Larry en la puerta de la oficina que le habían prestado a Harry. Ocultando su molestia, se recostó en su silla y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago.

―¿Me estás vigilando, Larry?

―No. Solo me detuve en tu habitación la noche anterior para ver si querías ir a tomar una copa conmigo y algunos de los chicos. Tu cita debe haber sido bastante caliente. ¿Es una de las chicas locales?

―No beso y cuento. Ya lo sabes.

Era cierto, pero no sólo porque Harry no creía en jactarse de sus conquistas sexuales como la mayoría de su unidad. Ser gay, le mantenía la boca cerrada acerca de con quién salía o se acostaba.

Larry se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, y Harry apretó los dientes. De todos los hombres de su unidad, Larry era el que menos le gustaba. Ruidoso y desagradable, Larry no parecía tener ninguna tolerancia para cualquier persona diferente a él. Era un buen soldado, pero no necesariamente una buena persona, y Harry había tratado de evitar pasar cualquier tiempo libre con el hombre.

―Oh, vamos, hombre. ¿Dónde la conociste? Si ella es lo suficientemente caliente, o lo suficientemente fácil, para conseguir que te quedes toda la noche, me gustaría conocer a sus amigas. ―Larry le lanzó una mirada lasciva.

Harry rodó los ojos. ―Eres un cerdo.

―Amigo, yo soy un hombre. ¿Por qué no querría conocer a una chica que no es demasiado exigente? Demonios, ella se acostó contigo, así que tal vez sus amigas están igualmente desesperadas.

―Cualquier mujer tiene que estar desesperada para joder contigo. ―Harry recogió su pluma y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta―. Tengo que acabar con estas formas antes de terminar el día. Necesitas comprobar el resto del equipo. El teniente quiere un informe detallado para el reabastecimiento para el fin de semana por si necesitamos algo.

Larry le lanzó una mirada estrecha, pero Harry no apartó la mirada. No tenía miedo de Larry ya que él era más alto y más fuerte que el otro hombre. Larry bufó y se levantó.

―¿Qué acerca de unas copas esta noche?

―No. Ya tengo planes.

―¿Por qué no pasas el rato con el resto de la unidad? ¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros porque vienes de la gran ciudad?

―Cristo, Larry, pasamos a través de esto cada pocos meses. ¿Te intimido o algo así? ¿Por qué me molestas todo el tiempo? ―Harry hizo una pausa mientras pensaba antes de continuar―. No nos gustamos el uno al otro como personas. Eres un soldado cojonudo, pero no quiero pasar el rato contigo después del trabajo.

―Sargento, ¿ha terminado el papeleo ya? ―El Teniente Pavelek entró en la habitación.

Harry se puso de pie y saludó al mismo tiempo que Larry lo hizo. El teniente miró entre ellos y asintió.

―Descanse, Sargento Davidson. Está despedido, Sargento Tyson.

Larry saludó y salió, pero no antes de disparar una mirada enojada a Harry desde detrás de la espalda del teniente. Harry ignoró a Larry, manteniendo sus ojos en el Teniente Pavelek.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí, Sargento?

―Nada, Teniente. Sólo una discusión.

Por mucho que Larry podía molestar a Harry, no estaba interesado en meter al hombre en problemas.

―Parecía más como una disputa. ―El teniente hizo un gesto para que Harry se sentara, y él tomó el asiento que Larry había dejado.

―Sólo personalidades diferentes, señor. Nada de esto influirá en la forma de hacer nuestro trabajo. ―Harry se sentó detrás del escritorio, lentamente reuniendo sus papeles en una pila.

―Por supuesto que no. Eres un buen hombre y un mejor soldado, pero no estoy seguro sobre el Sargento Tyson. Debes mantener un ojo en tu espalda. Tyson tiene una baja tolerancia para cualquier persona diferente a él.

―¿Diferente en qué manera, señor?

Con los nervios de punta, Harry terminó de llenar el formulario anterior y lo firmó antes de meterlo en la carpeta con los otros papeles. La empujó a través del escritorio hacia su Teniente. ¿Debería estar preocupado? Sí, sólo porque había sido derogado el DADT8 no significaba que había sido puesta en práctica todavía. Harry tenía que permanecer alerta.

Resopló silenciosamente. Podría haber sido declarado inconstitucional o lo que sea, pero iba a tomar más de un voto en el Congreso para cambiar los pensamientos de los soldados en el campo. Harry había estado en su unidad desde que se graduó del campo de entrenamiento. Habían ido a la guerra juntos y combatieron a terroristas, entre otros enemigos. Había aprendido cosas de los hombres con los que servía que sus propias familias no sabían, pero no iba a arriesgar su vida o la de Louis ante la posibilidad de que los hombres de su unidad no estuvieran de acuerdo con su sexualidad.

8DADT - No pregunte, no diga o Prohibido preguntar, prohibido decir (en inglés Don't ask, don't tell) es la expresión con la que se conoce popularmente la política sobre homosexualidad de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos. La ley prohibía a cualquier homosexual o bisexual revelar su orientación sexual o hablar de cualquier relación homosexual, incluyendo matrimonios o lazos familiares, mientras estuviesen sirviendo en el ejército. La ley prohibía a cualquiera que "manifieste su tendencia o intente mantener prácticas homosexuales" servir en las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos, porque "podría crear un riesgo inaceptable para los altos estándares morales, el buen orden y disciplina, y la cohesión de la unidad que es la esencia de la capacidad militar.

―Eres más inteligente, más fuerte y mucho más comprometido en tu carrera que Tyson. Se siente amenazado por ti. ―El Teniente Pavelek encontró su mirada y dijo: ―También sospecha que podrías no estar tan interesado en las mujeres como él.

Harry casi se congeló de la sorpresa, pero no quiso otorgar nada. ―No estoy seguro de lo que estamos hablando, señor.

―Oh, sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, Sargento Davidson. ―La mirada directa del Teniente Pavelek taladró en Harry―. Vi tu camión estacionado fuera de cierta casa anoche. Yo soy de por aquí y conozco a casi todo el mundo. Sé con quién te quedaste, y no creo que haya sido Melinda.

El pánico corrió a través de Harry, pero de nuevo no mostró nada de eso. ―¿Hará algo al respecto?

El teniente negó con la cabeza. ―No. Personalmente, no me importa a quien jodas, Sargento. No quiero a la gente mirando en mi dormitorio, así que ¿por qué iba a hacerle eso a otra persona? Por desgracia, el DADT todavía existe, ya que nada se ha hecho oficial. Recuerda, necesitas ser cuidadoso.

Bueno, si él no podía hablar con su teniente, ¿con quién podía hablar? Tomó una respiración profunda.

―No planeó salir en el corto plazo, señor. No mientras esté todavía en la unidad. Sé que a la mayoría de los chicos no les importará, pero no correré el riesgo que a quienes no les guste lo descubran y vayan tras la persona que estoy viendo. ―Harry podría estar derramando sus entrañas, pero no le diría a nadie el nombre de Louis, a pesar de que el teniente lo sabía.

El Teniente Pavelek asintió. ―Tiene sentido. No te preocupes, Sargento. Si algo pasa, te respaldaré, no sólo porque es la ley, sino porque es lo correcto hacer.

―Gracias, señor.

―Tú alistamiento es pronto, ¿no? ¿Estás pensando en re-alistarte o has tenido suficiente?

Harry se frotó la barbilla y se encogió de hombros. ―Todavía estoy pensando en ello, señor.

―Suficientemente bueno. ―El Teniente Pavelek se levantó, y Harry se puso de pie de nuevo―. Me llevaré las carpetas, y tienes el resto de la noche libre.

Harry saludó y vio a su oficial al mando salir de la habitación. Después de que Pavelek salió, Harry reunió sus cosas y apagó las luces antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Mirando su reloj, vio que eran las seis de la tarde. Momento perfecto para la cena.

Se duchó y se afeitó antes de vestirse con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul oscura con botones. La camisa le recordó a los ojos de Louis de repente se explicó por qué la había comprado cuando estaba en Nueva York.

Agarrando su cartera, las llaves y el teléfono, consideró tomar un bolso, pero no quería alertar a nadie, especialmente a Larry si el hombre lo estaba vigilando. Si terminaba quedándose con Louis, sólo tendría que levantarse temprano otra vez. Por Louis valía la pena perder el sueño.

Trotó bajando las escaleras y salió hacia su camión. Antes de encender el vehículo, marcó el número de Louis.

―¿Estás en camino?

―No ¿hola? No ¿cómo estás? ―Se rio entre dientes.

―Hola, grandote. ¿Qué tal tu día? ―Bromeó Louis.

Harry oyó el tintineo de los cubiertos y platos en el fondo.

―Va mucho mejor ahora que estoy hablando contigo, cariño. ¿Has estado ocupado hoy?

―No más de lo normal, supongo, aunque voy a estar listo para un descanso cuando llegues aquí. No creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para ir a mi apartamento para un rapidito. Ya sabes, si te estacionas detrás del café, podríamos escabullirnos de vuelta a tu camión y cachondear por un rato.

Louis hizo una pausa durante unos segundos antes de continuar: ―Aunque, eso podría no ser una buena idea ahora que lo pienso. La gente se estaciona allí para ir a la peluquería. No creo que esas pequeñas señoras de cabello azul sobrevivirían al vernos besándonos. Por supuesto, las ventanas se empañarían, supongo, y probablemente no serían capaces de ver quiénes somos o lo que estamos haciendo. A menos que tu camión comience a rebotar. Eso podría ser revelador.

―Cariño, silencio. No te preocupes por eso. Puedo esperar hasta que regresemos a tu casa antes de comenzar la diversión. ―Se rio ante el entusiasmo en la voz de Louis.

―No estoy seguro de querer esperar tanto. ―El puchero en el tono de Louis hizo sonreír a Harry.

Mientras Harry encendió el camión, dijo: ―Estaré allí en veinte minutos.

―Genial. Voy a decir adiós ahora, así puedes llegar más pronto.

―Adiós, cariño.

―Adiós, grandote.

Después de colgar, Harry se puso el auricular Bluetooth y dejó caer su teléfono en la consola central, antes de partir de la base. Pensó en detenerse en la florería y conseguir otro ramo para Melinda, pero no quería que nadie le preguntara a ella por qué le estaban dando flores. Por supuesto, siempre podría decirle a quien preguntara que la estaban cortejando. Demonios, si él fuera mayor y hetero, totalmente trataría de conectar con la abuela de Louis. Era una señora impresionante, no sólo porque apoyaba y amaba a su nieto, sino porque su naturaleza independiente demostraba lo tenaz que era y la forma determinada de cuidar de sí misma tanto como podía.

Su teléfono sonó y conectó su altavoz de manos libres. ―Davidson.

―Hey, hermano, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

Harry sonrió mientras la voz de Chuck irrumpió en su oído. ―Bastante bien en realidad.

―Bueno, admitiré que suenas más feliz que la última vez que hablamos.

Chuck lanzó un gruñido, y luego Harry escuchó a su hermano decir: ―Herb, déjalo. Estoy hablando por teléfono con Harry.

―Oh, bueno, quiero hablar con él. ―Herb habló al lado del teléfono―. Hola, Harry. ¿Has hablado con ese chico? Si es así, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Es realmente lindo? ¿Puedo hablar con él? ¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Cómo fue eso?

―Guau, Herb. Necesitas tomar un respiro, disminuye la velocidad, y voy tratar de responder a algunas de tus preguntas. Sí, he hablado con Louis y le pedí salir. Louis es totalmente adorable y apenas puedo mantener mis manos fuera de él. Conocí a su abuela y todos cenamos juntos anoche. Sí, dormí con él, pero no te contaré nada acerca de cómo fue.

―Pero soy como tu hermano y ¿no le dices a tus hermanos cosas por el estilo? Yo no sabría porque no tengo ningún hermano. ¿Te das cuenta lo extraña que tu familia me parece? Todos ustedes hablan uno con otro, y pensé que se lo contaban todo entre sí. Por lo menos Jessie parece contarme todo, y créeme, no quiero saber todo acerca de lo bueno que es Petrovic en la cama.

―¿Qué? ¿Jessie duerme con Petrovic? ―gritó Chuck en el de fondo.

―Oops. No sabía que ella no te había dicho. ¿Por qué Petrovic no te ha contado? ¿Uno pensaría que él no tendría que ocultar algo como esto de ti?

―Por supuesto, lo haría. Petrovic no quiere a Chuck amenazando con cortar sus bolas, si lastima a Jessie ―Harry interrumpió―. Hey, me tengo que ir. Voy hacia el café donde trabaja Louis.

―Genial. Dile que dije hola y espero conocerlo pronto.

Un ruido sordo le llenó los oídos y Harry sacudió la cabeza.

―Lo siento. Herb dejó caer el teléfono antes de que lo tomara. Te llamo mañana y hablaremos más. Trataré de asegurarme de que Herb no esté alrededor.

Harry se echó a reír. ―Eso está bien, Chuck. Diviértete manteniéndolo en línea.

―Lo haré y disfruta de tu propio chico, Harry. Ya es hora de que seas feliz.

Después de que colgaron, Harry se bajó y caminó hacia la puerta del restaurante. Cuando abrió y entró, su mirada se clavó en la de Louis y la alegría que vio en los ojos azul oscuro tiró de su corazón, haciendo que dejara de latir.

Empujando a través de las puertas giratorias de la cocina, Louis levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Harry. Su pulso se aceleró y sus palmas sudaron. Haciendo malabares con los platos que sostenía antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia su amante. Harry tomó su puesto habitual, y Louis puso los platos delante de sus clientes. Agarró una taza y la cafetera, dirigiéndose hacia Harry.

Sabía que su sonrisa era tonta, pero no podía evitar lo feliz que se sentía viendo a Harry. Además, sabiendo que si las cosas iban bien, estaría compartiendo su cama con el grandote otra vez esa noche.

―Hola ―saludó a Harry y sirvió el café.

―Hola, cariño, ¿puedes tomar un descanso ahora?

Louis lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, y le hizo un gesto con la mano a la abuela Mel. ―Sí, puedo. Permíteme asegurarme de que mis mesas tengan lo que necesitan y tomaré nuestras cenas.

―Cool.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su café, mientras Louis revisaba dos veces las bebidas de todo el mundo y veía si querían algo antes de irse a su descanso. Agarró sus platos y se reunió con Harry en la cabina. Deslizándose a través de Harry, puso la comida.

―Aquí tienes. La abuela hizo lasaña, y sé que te encanta. ―Louis se inclinó hacia delante y susurró―. Horneé un pastel de chocolate también y guarde un pedazo para ti, además hay más en casa si estás interesado.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. ―Siempre estoy interesado en el chocolate... entre otras cosas.

―Lo sé, y créeme, el pastel valdrá la espera. ―Louis le guiño un ojo―. Entre otras cosas.

Se rieron antes de escarbar en la comida. Louis observó a Harry disfrutar de su cena. Dios, le encantaba un hombre al que le gustaba comer. Si bien Harry devoraba todo lo que Louis ponía frente a él, su amante obviamente se ejercitaba un montón para no aumentar de peso. Mentalmente rodó los ojos. Eso era una estupidez. Por supuesto que Harry se ejercitaba. El hombre tenía que llevar cargas pesadas y otros equipos, mientras patrullaba.

Además de caminar y correr largas distancias. No había ninguna manera de que Harry engordará a corto plazo, por mucho que Louis le diera de comer.

Harry se comió el último bocado y suspiró mientras se recostaba en la silla, frotándose el estómago. ―Cristo, tu abuela es una cocinera asombrosa. Tendré que hacer mañana entrenamiento físico adicional para compensar por toda esta buena comida.

―Se lo diré. ―Louis se levantó y agarró los platos vacíos―. Te traeré la cuenta y más café.

―De acuerdo.

Después de dejar los platos en el fregadero, escribió una nota y la dobló alrededor de su llave. La sacó para Harry, la puso sobre la mesa, y le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba. Le había dicho a Harry que tomara la llave y fuera a su apartamento. Harry podría esperar allí para cuando Louis saliera del trabajo.

Hacía sus rondas, mientras Harry terminaba su café. En el momento en que Louis llegó a la caja registradora, Harry estaba allí, charlando con Cooter. A pesar de que Louis no había facturado en realidad la cena de Harry, Harry le tendió un billete de veinte.

―Quédate con el cambio, Louis. Te veré después. Que tengas una buena noche, Cooter.

―Tú también, muchacho. ―Cooter le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro.

Louis no podía evitar ver a Harry caminar fuera del café, incluso mientras apretaba la mano alrededor del dinero y el pedazo de papel doblado dentro de la cuenta que Harry le había entregado. El culo del hombre era una obra de arte, lo suficientemente apretado que Louis podría rebotar una moneda en él. Todo sobre Harry llamaba a Louis en formas que ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, y Louis no estaba seguro de que le gustara eso. Oh, a él le gustaba tener a Harry en sus brazos y en su cama, pero ¿podría lidiar con los despliegues y las misiones? Siempre había tenido la sensación de que la unidad de Harry no era un grupo ordinario de soldados, más especializados incluso que los Rangers quienes llamaban a la base hogar. Harry no sería capaz de hablar de sus misiones, y Louis estaba seguro de que eran peligrosas.

¿Podría estar sin saber dónde estaba Harry? ¿No siendo capaz de hablar con él hasta que el hombre volviera al país? Tendría que decidir rápidamente si quería continuar la relación con Harry, porque se estaba volviendo rápidamente más seria que cualquier otra que Louis había tenido antes.

―Es un buen hombre.

Louis miró a Cooter y asintió, tratando de no ruborizarse ante la expresión conocedora en el rostro del anciano. ―Sí, lo es.

Cooter estudiaba su taza de café mientras hablaba. ―Sólo se cuidadoso, Louis. La mayoría de la gente aquí no da el culo de una rata por lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, pero algunos te darán problemas sólo por ser desagradables. Ese muchacho puede cuidar de sí mismo en su mayor parte, pero va a estar cuidando de ti también, así que no habrá nadie para cuidar su espalda.

―Lo sé, y me da miedo ―admitió Louis.

El anciano frunció los labios, y Louis pensó en todas los veces había visto a Cooter hacer eso. Cooter era un elemento permanente en el café, siendo un cliente desde que la abuela Mel y el abuelo Lee abrieron el lugar en los años sesenta. Por supuesto, Cooter era mucho más joven entonces, pero Louis había llegado a pensar en Cooter como un tío honorario.

―Bueno, no permitas que lo que podría pasarte impida aceptar lo que se te está ofreciendo, Louis. Hay un montón de pesar en lo que podría haber sido. ―Cooter levantó su taza y bebió su café antes de ponerse de pie. Sacó su billetera y arrojó algo de dinero en el mostrador―. Te veré mañana, hijo.

―Ten una buena noche, Cooter.

Louis se hizo cargo de la cuenta de Cooter, metiendo la propina en su delantal. Se apresuró a regresar a la cocina y desdobló la nota que Harry le había dado. Sonrió y dio vueltas alrededor por la emoción de las palabras.

―¿Qué te tiene tan alterado? ―La abuela Mel le lanzó una mirada desde donde estaba al frente de la parrilla.

―Nada. ―Louis rebotó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Vi que Harry estuvo aquí. ¿Ustedes dos harán algo esta noche después de que termines tu turno?

Él asintió. ―Sí. Le di la llave de mi apartamento, así puede esperarme allí. Me dijo que estaría contando los minutos hasta que me volviera a ver.

Mel rodó los ojos, pero su sonrisa suave dejó saber a Louis que estaba tomándole el pelo. ―Bueno, el hombre parece tener una vena romántica en él. Es agradable ver eso después de todos los hombres machistas que vagan por aquí.

―Es cierto. Su madre debió criarlo bien, ¿eh? ―Louis se movió para agarrar los platos de su último cliente―. Dios, no puedo esperar hasta que termine el día. Sólo tengo tres horas más, luego me dirijo a casa.

Se quedó inmóvil y se volvió para mirar a su abuela. ―Nunca he tenido a nadie esperándome en casa cuando terminó el día. Es extraño pensar que él está dispuesto a quedarse hasta que esté libre.

―No es sólo sexo, hijo. Algo me dice que a Harry le gustas por más, que cómo eres en la cama.

Louis se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. Su abuela siempre fue directa sobre todo, pero a veces era embarazoso escuchar su charla sobre sexo. Apuntó con su espátula hacia él.

―Aunque no creo que lo haga, no dejes que Harry te utilice solo para el sexo, Louis. Vales más que eso, y creo que tu hombre lo sabe. No te va a dar por sentado tampoco. Los soldados aprender a disfrutar cada minuto porque nunca saben cuándo podría ser el último.

―Abuela, no quiero pensar en cuanto peligro podría estar cada vez que me deje ―confesó.

Mel sacudió la cabeza. ―Hijo, tu hombre es un soldado. Está poniendo su vida en la línea todos los días por ti y por mí, y todas las demás personas allí afuera. Debes respetarlo lo suficiente para reconocer el peligro en el que está. Sólo no te aferres demasiado a él. Hazle saber lo orgulloso que estás de él y lo mucho que lo amas.

Louis se congeló y parpadeó ante la proclamación de Mel. Comenzó a protestar que él no amaba a Harry. Era demasiado pronto y su relación demasiado nueva para que el amor fuera una emoción viable en ella. ¿O no?

―Pero no estoy enamorado de él ―protestó.

Mel le dio una mirada severa. ―No le mientas a tu abuela, Louis. Te conozco desde que tenías un día de edad. Sé lo que está en tu corazón y te garantizo que nunca te has sentido así por ningún chico. Ni siquiera por los que conociste mientras estabas en la universidad.

―Mierda. ―Louis se desplomó contra el mostrador―. No puedo estar enamorado de él, abuela. ¿Y si sólo está interesado en el sexo y nada más? No creo que podría tomar eso. No estoy realmente construido para aventuras de una noche. Aprendí eso en la universidad, incluso cuando sembré mi avena salvaje.

Una servilleta arrugada lo golpeó en la cara y miró a su abuela. ―¿Qué fue eso?

―Detén el pánico. Ese hombre es un soldado. Trabaja en un entorno en el que no puede ser abierto acerca de a quién ama, o incluso en quién podría estar interesado. Corre el riesgo de una baja deshonrosa, si la gente averiguar acerca de ti, y esa es la cosa buena. También se arriesga a conseguir el culo golpeado por ser gay. Hay algunas personas en la milicia, y fuera de ella, que odian a los gays. ―La expresión de la abuela Mel tenía entendimiento―. Te topaste con un par de esos pendejos ya. Te garantizo que esto pasando entre tú y Harry es más que solo amigos para follar. Lo más probable, es que Harry pensó en todas las posibilidades antes incluso de entrar en el café cuando regresó de visitar a su familia.

―¿Crees eso?

Hizo una mueca. Dios, odiaba sonar tan necesitado, pero realmente quería una relación seria con Harry, no sólo sexo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podrían continuar? No podía dejar a su abuela el cuidado del restaurante por su cuenta si Harry se mudaba. Harry podría ser transferido mañana a otra base y podrían perder el contacto entre ellos. ¿Podría Harry importarle lo suficiente como para mantener el contacto y tratar de mantener su creciente relación mientras se encontraban en lados opuestos del país?

Una sensación de escozor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y parpadeó para ver a su abuela de pie delante de él.

―¿Acabas de pellizcarme?

―Sí. Te estás preocupando por cosas que no son importantes todavía. Vete a casa, Louis. Wilma puede manejar las cosas hasta que cerremos. No esperó verte hasta la mañana. Deja de enloquecer y habla con Harry. Ve lo que tiene que decir antes de decidir que no puede funcionar. ―La abuela Mel señaló la hacia la puerta de atrás.

Louis no discutió. Se arrancó el delantal y agarró su mochila de la oficina. Corriendo fuera del café, se preguntó si debería darle a Harry una advertencia, pero decidió que no quería tomar tiempo para llamarlo. Simplemente quería lanzarse a los brazos de Harry y subir al hombre como a un pasamanos9.

Se las arregló para no acelerar cuando se dirigía a su casa. Aparcó y saltó a correr escaleras arriba. Harry tenía la puerta abierta antes de que Louis llegara al escalón más alto. Louis se lanzó al hombre grande, de alguna manera confiando en que Harry lo atraparía.

Los fuertes brazos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, mientras Louis rodeaba a Harry con sus piernas. Louis le robó un beso cuando Harry dio un paso atrás y de alguna manera consiguió cerrar la puerta. Harry lo enganchó más arriba con las

9Jungle gym – Conocido en varias países de Latinoamérica como "pasamanos". Es un juego de jardín con barras para que los niños jueguen, hay algunos sencillos que constan de algunos juegos de barras paralelas con pequeñas barras atravesadas perpendicularmente y otros muy elaborados que tienen barras, cuerdas, columpios, etc., para que los niños escalen en ellos. manos en su culo. Cuando se rompió el beso, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco para sonreírle a Louis.

―Bueno, tengo que decir que si me saludas así cada vez que regreses a casa, definitivamente estaré esperándote más a menudo.

Louis bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado por saltar sobre Harry. ―Lo siento. Quería besarte cuando te presentaste en el café, pero no pude. Se construyó todo el tiempo que estuve contigo. La abuela Mel me permitió volver a casa temprano, así que llegué aquí tan rápido como pude y parecía natural saltar sobre ti de esa manera.

―No me estoy quejando, cariño. ―Harry lo besó otra vez antes de dejar caer sus pies al suelo―. ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar y tomamos un poco de pastel antes de ir a la habitación?

―De acuerdo.

Louis tropezó con los zapatos que había dejado la noche anterior cuando voló por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Se retorció y giró, arrojando su ropa por toda la habitación, la necesidad de regresar con Harry y acurrucarse lo más cerca posible al compartir un pedazo de pastel motivaba su velocidad. Tal vez podría incluso hacer que Harry lo dejara lamer algo de crema batida de su pecho. Louis gimió suavemente ante la idea de tener toda esa extensión de músculos y piel a su disposición.

Después se sacarse los pantalones deportivos y la camiseta, se lanzó de nuevo a la cocina, donde Harry estaba sentado, el pedazo de pastel en un plato y un vaso de leche en la mesa al lado de su codo. Harry enganchó su brazo y tiró de él hacia su regazo. Louis se sentó a horcajadas sobre las gruesas piernas de Harry y se meneó un poco, disfrutando de la sensación de la erección de Harry contra su culo.

Harry tomó un tenedor y tomó un pedazo de pastel, sosteniéndolo en los labios de Louis. Él abrió y envolvió su boca alrededor del pastel y el cubierto. Tarareaba mientras saboreaba el sabor del pastel, deseando que fuera Harry al que saboreara en lugar del postre. Los ojos oscuros de Harry ardían con lujuria, y Louis tomó la oportunidad.

Apartó la camisa de Harry y la sacó antes de sumergir su dedo en la crema batida. Pintó una línea de pezón a pezón. Harry se echó a reír, pero no lo detuvo. Inclinándose hacia delante, Louis lamió la limpia piel aceituna de Harry, dulce y salada estallando en su lengua mientras seguía la línea que había dibujado. Chupó los nudos duros de carne, y Harry acunó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, no permitiéndole moverse.

―Por favor, dime que tienes más crema en alguna parte. Creo que me gusta a donde va tu mente con esto.

La súplica murmurada de Harry trajo una risita de Louis y se apartó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

―Sí, no tuve tiempo para hacer la crema batida, así que compré una lata pre-hecha. Todavía está en el refrigerador. Podríamos agarrarla y dirigirnos a la cama. ―Louis pestañeó inocentemente cuando hizo la sugerencia.

―Suena como un plan.

Tal como estaba Harry, sonó un teléfono. Harry frunció el ceño cuando sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

―Davidson.

Louis vio la mirada sobre el rostro de Harry cambiar desde lo juguetón de la lujuria a la intensa concentración. Mierda, Louis se desmayaría si Harry alguna vez lo mirara de esa manera.

―Sí, señor. Estaré allí.

Colgó el teléfono y su expresión decepcionada coincidía con la emoción brotando en el corazón de Louis. Harry recogió a Louis y enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Louis.

―Lo siento, cariño. He sido llamado a la base.

―Yo entiendo. Me aseguraré de tener algo de crema para la próxima vez que puedas venir.

―Podría no estar de vuelta por un tiempo. Si no escuchas de mí, no entres en pánico ni pienses que estoy siendo un pendejo ni nada de eso. No puedo decirle a nadie lo que hago o a donde voy. ―Harry bajó a Louis y sacudió la cabeza cuando dio un paso atrás―. Realmente no debería haberte dicho eso.

Louis le dio unas palmaditas al pecho de Harry. ―No te preocupes. He descubierto que podrías irte en cualquier momento. No sé lo que haces, y no quiero que me digas nada al respecto tampoco. Soy un civil y lo mejor es que no sepa. Mantendré el fuego del hogar ardiendo para ti10.

Harry lo besó duro antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Harry hizo una pausa frente a la puerta y se volvió para mirarlo.

―¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

―Seguro. ―Louis sacó ambos y se los entregó a Harry.

―Tengo que llamar a mi hermano, Chuck, y hacerle saber que algo ha salido. Él sabrá de lo que estás hablando. No tendré tiempo para llamarlo o al resto de la familia.

Con el shock corriendo a través de él, Louis tomó el papel que Harry le entregaba. ―Creo que puedo. ¿No se sorprenderá de que lo esté llamando?

―No. ―Harry negó con la cabeza―. Él sabe todo sobre ti.

Con ese anuncio, Harry salió, y Louis se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Santa vaca! El hermano mayor de Harry sabía él.

10Keep the home fires burning – Frase que significa que mantendrá el hogar agradable y en buenas condiciones mientras que las personas que habitualmente viven con él no están, sobre todo en la guerra.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis miraba el teléfono de su abuela, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras debatía si era sabio llamar a Chuck. Tenía que hacerlo porque Harry se lo pidió, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Cómo presentarse a sí mismo al hermano mayor del hombre con el que estaba durmiendo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Chuck, sabiendo que Harry le permitió a Louis saber acerca de que salió, pero no se tomó el tiempo para decirle a su propia familia?

Se imaginó que Chuck y el resto de la familia de Harry se molestarían al escuchar a Louis en lugar de Harry. Sin embargo, no podía no llamar al hombre. Harry le confió el deber y Louis lo cumpliría. Presionó la mano en su estómago y tomó una respiración profunda. Había venido a la casa de la abuela Mel para usar su teléfono ya que él no tenía un teléfono fijo en su apartamento.

Jesús, no era como que iba a enfrentar a un león en su guarida ni nada de eso. ¿Los leones incluso tenían guaridas? Ninguno de los programas de animales que él veía tenía leones viviendo en guaridas.

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse y no irse por la tangente de esa manera.

―¿Por qué estás mirando el teléfono como si fuera a transformarse en una serpiente en cualquier momento?

Saltó unos centímetros en el aire ante la pregunta de la abuela Mel. ―¿Cuándo entraste?

―He estado aquí durante cinco minutos, observándote mirar fijamente el teléfono y mutilar tu labio. Sólo hazlo. Llama a quien se supone debes llamar. Preocupándote y esperando sólo va a hacer todo peor para ti.

Pasó junto a él a la cocina. Ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que ella había dicho. Maldita sea, tenía razón. Preocuparse al respecto sólo lo hacía peor. Respiró hondo y marcó el número.

―Davidson.

Casi dejó caer el teléfono cuando la ronca y profunda voz rompió su concentración. ―Oh. Ummm... hola. ¿Eres Chuck?

―Sí. ¿Quién eres? ―La pregunta de Chuck fue lenta y sospechosa.

―Ah... bueno, mi nombre es Louis Kane. Tu hermano me dijo que te llamara.

Una respiración inhalada fuerte. ―¿El Louis de Harry?

―Sí.

―¿El Louis de Harry? ¿Es el novio de Harry en el teléfono?

Otra voz irrumpió, y Louis frunció el ceño mientras el sonido de una lucha venía por la línea.

―Dame el teléfono. Quiero hablar con él. No sé nada acerca de él. Ni tú ni Harry me han dicho nada, y quiero hablar con él. Debería hablar con él, ya sabes. Tengo que investigarlo y asegurarme de que es el adecuado para tu hermano. Porque si no lo es, entonces tenemos que encontrar la manera de dejarlo y encontrar a un tipo diferente para Harry.

―Hey, me ofende eso. No puedes simplemente decidir que no te gusto después de hablar conmigo una vez. ¿Qué pasa si decido que no eres el adecuado para Chuck o con quien sea que estés y le sugiero que consiga a alguien más? ¿No te gustaría eso, verdad? ―gritó al receptor.

Escuchó un fuerte gruñido duro antes de que un suave jadeo llenara su oreja.

―Bueno, por supuesto, no me gustaría eso, pero tú no conoces a Chuck, así que ¿cómo podrías llegar a una decisión correcta sobre si soy el hombre adecuado para él o no?

―¿Qué tan bien conoces a Harry? ―Louis retó.

―Hablé con él mientras estaba visitando a la familia. Además soy un genio y muy bueno tomando la mejor decisión con muy poca información.

La declaración arrogante le puso los pelos de punta a Louis. ―¿Quiénes eres tú?

―Soy Herb, el compañero de Chuck. Me refiero a compañero de vida, no a compañero de trabajo. Su compañero de trabajo es Alexei y se está poniendo más cercano y personal con la hermana de Chuck, Jessie. Dios Todopoderoso, si tengo que escucharla seguir hablando sobre sus citas, creo que sacaré el ojo con un tenedor, que es realmente muy difícil de hacer.

―Herb, devuélveme el teléfono. Creo que podrías terminar haciendo más daño que bien, ya que Harry probablemente no ha sido capaz de advertir a Louis acerca de ti. ―Chuck habló en el fondo.

―¿Más daño que bien? No estoy tratando de separarlos. Sólo quiero saber cómo es Louis ya que Harry está arriesgando su carrera y todo por lo que ha trabajado para tener una relación con él. Quiero asegurarme de que vale la pena.

―¿Vale la pena? Escucha, Herb, Harry es un adulto y toma sus propias decisiones acerca de con quién sale y qué tipo de carrera tiene. No creo que él te necesite, no importa cuán inteligente seas, para darle sugerencias ni nada de eso. No me ves llamando a Chuck para decirle que no debería salir como un gilipollas arrogante, ¿verdad? ―Louis luchó contra el impulso de cerrar de golpe el teléfono.

―Louis Kane, ¿dónde están tus modales? No se le habla a la gente de esa manera ―la abuela Mel lo reprendió desde la cocina.

―Lo siento, abuela, pero deberías escuchar cómo está hablando de mí.

―No lo hace correcto. Discúlpate y continua diciéndoles por qué llamaste.

―Sí, señora. ―Rascó con el pie la alfombra e hizo una mueca antes de decir―. Lo siento por ser perra contigo, Herb.

―¿Por qué serías perra? Entiendo por qué dijiste lo que dijiste. Chuck me dice que me veo bastante arrogante, pero le digo que no es arrogancia cuando es verdad. La gente solo tiene que aprender a lidiar con la verdad. Soy consciente, aunque, Harry probablemente no estaría contento conmigo investigándote ya que él no me conoce muy bien. Así que, Louis, ¿trabajas en un café cerca de la base, donde Harry está apostado?

Louis tomó una respiración profunda. Podía hacer esto, tener una pequeña charla con un miembro de la familia de Harry. Tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, ¿no? Sobre todo si continuaban saliendo.

―Sí, lo hago. Mi abuela es la propietaria del café, y yo trabajo allí para ayudarla.

―Guau... tienes una abuela. Yo no tengo ningún abuelo que conozca. Mis padres podrían haber olvidado hablarme de ellos, aunque, debido a que no hablo con ellos muy a menudo.

―¿Por qué no hablas con tus padres? En realidad yo no debería decir nada. Rara vez hablo con mi madre, pero paso tanto tiempo como puedo con mi abuela. Ella es una gran señora y yo no sé qué haría sin ella. Vivo en el apartamento sobre su cochera. Ella no quiere que cambie mi estilo ni nada de eso, por lo que consiguió el lugar fijo sobre la cochera para mí. ―Se sentó en el sofá y jugueteó con el cable.

Herb se rio. ―No puedo decir que la culpo. Ningún chico joven quiere traer a casa a un muchacho y tener a su abuela escuchándolo en el pasillo tener sexo con el chico. O por lo menos, me imagino que la mayoría de los chicos no lo harían. Yo no sabría porque Chuck fue mi primero, ya sabes. Soy un poco nerd, si no lo has adivinado. Así que nunca salí en citas ni nada de eso.

―Yo no tuve ninguna cita hasta que me fui a la universidad. Mi problema no fue ser un nerd, aunque no puedo decir tú lo eres o no. Mi problema fue que vivo en una más bien palurda parte del país y ser gay no es saludable para mí, si me entiendes.

―¿Quieres decir que alguien podría darte una paliza porque eres gay? ―Herb sonaba sorprendido.

Louis asintió, aunque Herb no podía verlo. ―Sí. Alguien me dio una paliza por ser gay. Él me convenció de que era gay también, me atrajo a un lugar desierto y golpeó la mierda fuera de mí. Soy afortunado de que algunas personas se acercaron y lo asustaron alejándolo o probablemente me hubiera matado.

―Oh, Dios mío. Dime su nombre. Le diré a Chuck, y él hará que la policía de allí arreste al hombre. Chuck es bueno cuidando de las personas que necesitan ayuda. Él es un detective de policía. Creo que todo el asunto de proteger a las personas corre en la familia porque Harry está en el ejército. Debe ser un gen o algo así. ―Herb sonaba distraído.

―No. Eso está bien. No necesito que Chuck o Harry encuentren al tipo y le den una paliza por mí. Ahora estoy bien, y de todos modos, no quiero que Harry arriesgue su carrera para defender mi honor ni nada de eso. Sé que ya está arriesgándolo todo porque si se sabe que estamos saliendo, podría estar en problemas.

Louis no sabía por qué le derramó todo a Herb. No era como si hubieran sido amigos siempre, ni nada, pero de alguna manera, sentía como si hubiera conocido al hombre en el otro extremo de la línea por la mayor parte de su vida.

―No te preocupes por eso. Harry pensó largo y duro, además de que habló con Chuck acerca de si tener una relación contigo era la mejor cosa a hacer. Chuck es un gran tipo para hablar cuando tienes algunas cosas en que pensar. Te hace todas las preguntas correctas... probablemente viene de interrogar a todos esos criminales.

―Tienes razón. Apuesto a que ha aprendido a hacer todas las preguntas correctas. Me alegro de que Harry le hablara de mí, a pesar de que en cierto modo me asusté cuando me dijo que Chuck sabía todo sobre mí. Quiero decir no hemos hablado mucho sobre su familia y aquí me entero que le dijo a su hermano mayor acerca de mí. No puedo imaginar lo que le podría haber dicho. Espero que haya sido bueno.

―Yo quería saber si eras un buen besador o cómo eras en la cama, pero Chuck me dijo que no era apropiado preguntar.

Louis chilló, y Herb se rio otra vez.

―No te preocupes. Harry no me dijo nada de eso. Sabe cómo estar en silencio cuando quiere estarlo. Así que, ¿te gusta Harry?

¿Le gustaba Harry? Podría también preguntarle si le gustaba respirar. Louis resopló suavemente.

―Sí, me gusta mucho. Es el primer hombre que me hace sentir especial y seguro. Confío en que no me lastime, aunque sé que no puede prometer que nunca me lastimara, pero simplemente no a propósito ni nada de eso. Es enorme, también, lo cual siempre es divertido. Es como mi propio pasamanos personal.

―Oh, lo sé. Creo lo mismo acerca de Chuck. No puedo esperar para llegar a casa y trepar en él. Todos esos músculos y hombros anchos. Me encanta simplemente lamer cada centímetro de...

―Bueno, eso es suficiente, Herb. Louis no quiere oír acerca de lo que estás lamiendo. ―Chuck debió haber agarrado el teléfono lejos de su novio.

―Louis, te llamaré más tarde y continuaremos nuestra conversación privada ―Herb gritaba antes de que Chuck se moviera fuera de su alcance.

―Hola.

―Uh, hola

Por alguna razón, su voz temblaba cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con el hermano mayor de Harry. Hablar con Herb en realidad no importaba porque, incluso si a Harry le agradaba el hombre, Louis estaba muy seguro que Harry no se molestaría en preocuparse por su opinión. Sin embargo, Chuck era una cuestión diferente. Él era el hermano mayor de Harry, la única persona que Harry admiraba. Si a Chuck no le gustaba o pensaba que no era suficientemente bueno para Harry, Harry tomaría en serio su sugerencia. No es que Harry rompería con él ni nada, pero eso empañaría los sentimientos de Harry por él.

―¿Louis? ¿Todavía estás ahí?

Se espabiló y carraspeó. ―Sí, lo siento. Me puse a pensar en otra cosa.

―No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se vaya por la tangente mientras estoy tratando de hablar con ellos. Me llamaste por una razón, ¿verdad?

―Oh, sí. Umm... Harry quería que supieras que ha sido llamado a la base y probablemente estará fuera de contacto por un tiempo. No podía decirme qué o por qué tenía que irse, pero quería que me asegurara de que supieras por qué él no estaba llamando y cosas como esas.

―Gracias por dejármelo saber. Me aseguraré de decirle a mi mamá. Es la que se preocupa más por él. ¿Estabas con Harry cuando recibió la llamada? ―La pregunta de Chuck sonaba inocente.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y agachó la cabeza. ―Sí. Estábamos en el postre. Pastel de chocolate casero con crema de chocolate. Yo estaba sacando más crema batida del refrigerador ya que él quería probarla fuera...

―No. No vayas más allá. Al igual que probablemente no querías escuchar lo que le gustaba lamer a Herb, no quiero escuchar lo que mi hermano quería probar.

―¡Santa mierda! Lo siento. A veces mi lengua se escapa con mi cerebro y no le prestó atención a lo que digo. ―Se dio una palmada en su boca.

Chuck se rio. ―Louis, estoy tan acostumbrado a ello, nada de lo que digas podría sorprenderme más. Me aseguraré de que no te avergüences a ti mismo.

―Gracias. ―Louis torció el cordón alrededor de sus dedos―. Creo que te llamaré si me entero de cualquier cosa de Harry.

―Y nosotros haremos lo mismo. ¿Puedo obtener un número para llamarte?

―Por supuesto. Te daré el de mi teléfono celular. De esa manera puedes encontrarme cuando lo necesites.

Le dio su número a Chuck y dijeron adiós. Después de colgar, se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo. Esa había sido la llamada telefónica más extraña de la que jamás había sido parte.

Niño, Herb realmente podía hablar.

Harry bajó del avión y frotó su mano en la cabeza antes de agarrar la mochila que uno de los miembros de su equipo le tendía. El agotamiento lo golpeó en olas, pero tenía que ser interrogado, asegurarse de que los otros hombres llenaran sus informes, y hablar con el teniente. Sin embargo, por primera vez en toda su carrera, Harry tenía a alguien esperándolo. Por lo menos esperaba que Louis siguiera esperando. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto, o incluso habían hablado. La familia de Harry estaba acostumbrada a sus actos de desaparición, pero su relación con Louis era nueva, y quién sabe si Louis podría lidiar con Harry desapareciendo por tanto tiempo.

Todos ellos caminaban hacia el edificio donde dejaban sus equipos. Su personal de apoyo revisaría todo para averiguar lo que necesitaban reemplazar o reabastecer. La mayoría de los hombres habían llegado a casa sin nada más que rasguños. Un soldado raso tenía lesiones más graves que lo habían enviado al hospital para una estadía. Tenía que unirse para respaldar al resto de ellos cuando sanara.

El Teniente Pavelek hizo un gesto hacia Harry. ―Deja tu equipo antes de dirigirte a tu habitación. Aséate, cambia tu uniforme, y llama a quien tengas que llamar. Te quiero de regreso en la sede en una hora.

―Sí, señor. ―Harry saludó antes de atrapar un aventón de vuelta a los cuarteles.

Trotó por las escaleras hasta su cuarto y tomó una ducha rápida.

Después de cambiarse, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Louis. Mientras esperaba a que Louis respondiera, se miró en el espejo. ¿Qué decía que llamara a Louis primero en lugar de a su madre o a cualquier otro miembro de su familia?

―Oh, Dios mío, Harry, ¿estás en casa?

Harry mantuvo su teléfono lejos de su oreja cuando Louis respondió. La emoción en la voz de Louis puso una sonrisa en él.

―Sí. Estoy en casa, cariño. No tengo que preguntar si me extrañaste.

―¿Extrañarte? No tienes ni idea. No podía dormir, aunque no estoy seguro por qué tuve un problema con eso. Sólo pasaste la noche una vez, sin embargo, mi cama parecía tan vacía sin ti allí. ―Louis carraspeó―. Probablemente no debí haber dicho eso.

Después de sentarse en su cama, sujetó el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro mientras tiraba de sus botas. ―¿Por qué no deberías decir eso? Me gusta saber que no podías dormir sin mi estando allí contigo. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de tomar una siesta, extrañe sostenerte en mis brazos.

―¿En serio? ¿Vas a poder venir esta noche o tienes que quedarte en la base?

Se puso en pie con un suspiro. ―Probablemente no. Tengo informes que llenar y otros documentos para atender. Te llamaré si tengo una oportunidad después. Si no, debería ser capaz de ir y verte mañana por la tarde.

Otro grito golpeó sus oídos, y se rio. Por alguna razón, la imagen de Louis meneándose en su excitado baile atravesó la cabeza de Harry y su corazón se llenó de alegría. Sabiendo que a Louis le gustaba tanto hizo a Harry feliz de una manera en que nunca había estado con ningún otro chico que había salido.

―Espero que no estés en el café ahora mismo.

―No. Estoy en casa. Wilma quería el turno de la mañana hoy, así que me estoy preparando para ir a trabajar en unos minutos. No puedo creer que estés en casa. Sé que no podías llamar ni nada, y entiendo totalmente eso, pero admitiré que me preocupó por ti. No me mal interpretes. Sé que puedes cuidar de ti mismo. Has sido entrenado para tratar con cualquier cosa que se te presente. Es sólo que nunca he tenido a alguien tan importante como lo eres para mí, así que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Harry miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde y no quería a su teniente más cabreado de lo que ya estaba. No había sido una buena misión.

―Me tengo que ir. El papeleo está llamándome por mi nombre. Trataré de llamarte esta noche si consigo terminar antes. ―Se tragó de nuevo el Te amo que luchaba por escapar de su garganta. No era el momento adecuado para decirlo, además ¿cómo podría estar enamorado de Louis cuando sólo habían dormido juntos una vez y ni siquiera había sido una cita real?

―Oh, está bien. Por favor, no te preocupes por lo tarde que sea cuando termines. No me importaría si me despiertas. Te puedo contar acerca de la interesante charla que tuve con el novio de tu hermano.

Rodando los ojos, Harry resopló suavemente. ―Sí, Herb es un viaje. Puedo imaginarme lo que te preguntó.

―No te preocupes. Chuck me salvó, pero tengo la sensación de que Herb estará llamándome en algún momento pronto. ¿Quieres que les llame y hacerles saber que estás en casa bien? No me importa hacerlo.

―Lo apreciaría. ―Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo―. Hablaré contigo está noche entonces.

―Me alegro de que estés en casa, Harry. Adiós. ―Louis colgó antes de que Harry pudiera responder.

Cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo mientras hacía su camino a la sede de la unidad. Después de golpear la puerta de su teniente, esperó por la orden para entrar.

―Adelante.

Harry estaba en posición de firmes frente al escritorio de Pavelek. ―Sargento Davidson reportándose, señor.

El teniente terminó de escribir algo, mientras Harry esperaba. Había aprendido a no inquietarse, no importaba el tiempo que le tomara a su oficial al mando reconocerlo. Finalmente, Pavelek firmó su nombre y bajó la pluma.

―Descanse, Sargento.

―Sí, señor. ―Harry se relajado un poco, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, los ojos fijos en la pared detrás de Pavelek.

―¿Qué carajo pasó, Davidson?

Se encogió de hombros. ―No sé, Teniente. Esta misión parecía fallida desde el principio.

Pavelek hizo un gesto hacia una silla. ―Siéntate. Tenemos que discutir esto. Ya tengo a los otros hombres escribiendo sus informes, además de que van a necesitar ser interrogados también.

Harry dejó escapar un irritado suspiro mental. Iba a ser un largo día.

―Harry está en casa. ―Chuck borró el correo de voz de Louis de su teléfono y lo puso en el mostrador mientras miraba a Herb.

―¿Quién dejó el mensaje? ¿Louis? ―Los ojos verdes de Herb se iluminaron.

―Sí. ―Chuck sonrió.

―Maldición. Ojala hubiera respondido. Me gustaría haber hablado con él de nuevo. ―Herb hizo un puchero.

Chuck deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Herb y acercó a su amante para acariciar con la nariz su mandíbula. ―¿De verdad querías que parara lo que estaba haciendo para contestar el teléfono?

Las mejillas de Herb se sonrojaron y negó con la cabeza. ―No, creo que no.

―La próxima vez que suene el teléfono y estemos haciendo el amor, puedo contestarlo. No quiero ser grosero ni nada.

Hizo una mueca cuando Herb agarró sus orejas y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. ―De ningún modo te detengas por ninguna razón.

―No lo haré, cariño. Prefiero estar follándote que hablar con alguien. ―Chuck se sentó en el sofá y tiró a Herb sobre su regazo―. Hablando de hablar, ¿qué estaban tú y Jessie susurrando cuando fui a recogerte esta tarde?

Herb se puso rígido y su mirada se alejó de Chuck. ―Nada importante.

―Vamos, Herb. Sabes que puedo decir cuando estás mintiendo. Dime lo que mi hermana y tú estaban tramando. Soy bueno consiguiendo que la gente me diga todos sus secretos, y tengo maneras de hacer que derrames tus tripas.

―Ella estaba hablando de matrimonio. ―Herb todavía no miraba a Chuck. Parecía más interesado en la línea de puntos en los pantalones deportivos que Chuck llevaba.

Chuck frunció el ceño. ―¿Matrimonio? Yo sabía que ella y Petrovic iban en serio, pero no pensé que estaban hablando de matrimonio.

―No ellos. Nosotros.

El shock recorrió a Chuck. En realidad, nunca había pensado en el matrimonio. Siempre había asumido que nunca podría hacerlo porque era gay. No muchos estados permitían los matrimonios del mismo sexo, por lo que Chuck nunca eligió pensar en casarse.

―¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? Tengo que admitir que nunca había pensado en ello. Sólo pensé que no iba a suceder ya que no iba a casarme con una mujer.

Herb se encogió de hombros. ―No sé. Como tú, nunca había pensado en ello. Nunca se me ocurrió que iba a encontrar a alguien para enamorarme y querer pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Ahora que Jessie dijo algo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Chuck metió a Herb contra su pecho, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de los rizos oscuros de Herb. ―No estoy diciendo que no, cariño, pero al igual que tú, voy a tener que pensar en todo esto.

―¿No quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

―No es eso, Herb. Te amo y siempre lo haré. Simplemente tengo que reajustar mi pensamiento sobre ello. ¿Te das cuenta que si decidimos hacer esto, mi madre, hermanas y tías nos volverán locos al respecto? Les encantan las bodas.

Quería advertir a Herb sobre cuán molestas sus parientes femeninas acabarían siendo si decidían casarse. Donald era el único de los hermanos que estaba casado y su esposa casi estranguló a la madre y tías de Chuck antes de que el día de la boda llegara.

Herb asintió. ―Lo sé. Tu hermana me advirtió, pero creo que sería divertido. No sé si mis padres siquiera se presenten. Envidio tu familia.

Chuck sabía que tuvo suerte de tener la familia que tenía. Aunque su padre no había estado emocionado de que su hijo mayor fuera gay, no le dio la espalda a Chuck. Ninguno del resto de sus familiares tampoco. A veces era casi asfixiante como todo el mundo lo estaba aceptando. Todas las citas a ciegas que le habían conseguido podrían haberle dado un complejo, como si no pudiera encontrar a su propio novio.

―¿Le has dicho a tus padres que estás viviendo conmigo?

Herb frotó su barbilla sobre el pecho de Chuck. ―Les deje un mensaje, pero nunca devolvieron la llamada. Podrían estar fuera del país, haciendo investigación o algo así. Ellos no toman muchas vacaciones.

Chuck cambió su agarre cuando Herb se apartó un poco de él.

―¿Podemos ir a visitar a Harry? Me gustaría conocer a Louis, no porque crea que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para Harry ni nada de eso. Es cierto, que no conozco a tu hermano tan bien como tú, pero me gustaría conocer al chico que está haciendo que Harry reconsidere su futuro.

―Puedes pedir prestada a mi familia en cualquier momento que quieras, dulce corazón. Infiernos, a veces pienso que te aman mucho más de lo que me aman a mí. ―Le guiño un ojo a su amante para que Herb supiera que estaba bromeando.

Herb se rio. ―Tu familia es sólo un incentivo más, pero aún si no los tuvieras, todavía te amaría más que a ninguna otra cosa.

―Sí. Creo que podríamos tomar algún tiempo de vacaciones y dirigirnos a Georgia por un par de semanas. Me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con Harry, si podemos, y mi mamá me sigue molestando para averiguar si Harry encontró a alguien especial.

―¿Harry le ha dicho a tus padres ya acerca de ser gay? ―Herb se acomodó de nuevo en el abrazo de Chuck.

―Sí. La última noche que estuvo aquí, se sentó y les dijo. Creo que fue a causa de Louis. Había tomado la decisión de tratar de ver si algo funcionaría entre ellos, y no quería sorprenderlos con ello. ―Chuck deslizó su mano por la espalda de Herb, bajo los pantalones cortos que Herb llevaba y tomó su trasero. Apretó, y Herb chilló.

―Oh, me alegro. No sé por qué eligió mantenerlo en secreto cuando tú ya habías salido. ―Después de reacomodar su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Chuck, Herb se empujó de nuevo en las manos de Chuck―. ¿Por qué no lo mencionó cuando era más joven?

Chuck mordisqueó la punta de la barbilla de Herb. ―Podría tener algo que ver con Harry entrando al ejército. Sabía que no podría ser abierto sobre sus preferencias, así que eligió no decir nada para evitar que mis padres se preocuparan por él.

Herb tarareaba y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y Chuck se dio cuenta de que el hombre delgado no estaba interesado en la familia de Chuck más. La forma en que Herb se mecía en la ingle y las manos de Chuck le decían que Herb quería algo más. Definitivamente algo que Chuck estaba dispuesto a darle.

Se puso de pie, llevando a Herb al dormitorio. Llamaría a Harry más tarde y vería si podían ir a visitar a su hermano. Por el momento, quería hacerle el amor a Herb, quién significaba todo para él.


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry se detuvo en el camino de entrada de Louis, y se sentó en su camión, mirando a las ventanas por encima de la cochera. Vio a Louis mirar por las cortinas antes de darle un pequeño saludo. Mientras esperaba a que su amante saliera, apoyó su cabeza en el reposacabezas y suspiró.

Iba a ser un buen momento fuera. Harry tenía cuatro días de descanso, y aunque tenía que mantener su teléfono con él todo el tiempo, sólo en caso de ser llamado, pensaba hacer nada excepto hacer feliz a Louis. Se incorporó cuando la puerta se abrió y Louis lanzó su bolsa en el asiento trasero.

Sonrió cuando Louis se dejó caer en el asiento del pasajero y lo alcanzó. Sus bocas se encontraron, volviendo a aprender el sabor del otro. Se separaron, sus pechos agitados, y Louis le sonrió.

―Dios, te extrañe. Hablar por teléfono no es suficiente, aunque tal vez deberíamos tratar de tener sexo por teléfono. Podría ayudar. ―Louis inclinó la cabeza mientras pensaba―. Por otra parte, tal vez no porque alguien podría escuchar y eso no sería bueno. No quiero que te metas en problemas con nadie.

―No te preocupes, cariño. Las cosas deberían estar calmándose. Todavía tenemos algunas cuestiones con las que tratar, pero no debería estar trabajando hasta tarde más. ―Arrastró sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Louis―. No hablemos de eso ahora. Vamos a la ciudad para el fin de semana, y no quiero pensar en el trabajo o en cualquier otra cosa.

―Está bien. Oh oye, ¿llamaste a Chuck y Herb? ―Louis se acomodó en su asiento.

Harry salió del camino de entrada y se dirigió a la ciudad. ―Sí. Los llame al día siguiente. Tengo que admitir que a Herb pareces agradarle mucho. No podía dejar de hablar de ti cuando le arrebató el teléfono a Chuck. ―Harry le lanzó un guiño a Louis―. Era como si él hubiera consiguió hablar con su científico favorito o algo así. Me dijo, en términos inequívocos, que no podía romper contigo antes de que Herb y Chuck vinieran aquí a visitarme.

―¿En serio? Impresionante. ¿Cuándo vienen? No puedo esperar a conocerlos, aunque no estoy seguro si me gustaran. Chuck parece un tipo serio, pero realmente se preocupa por Herb. Lo puedo decir por la forma en que le habla a Herb. Siempre hay una sonrisa en su voz, como si pensara que Herb está loco, pero no le importa porque lo ama.

Harry asintió. ―Creo que Herb está loco, pero creo que es más porque fue hijo único y un genio, por lo que hace difícil para un niño aprender a filtrar lo que dice. Herb nunca tuvo esa lección. Algo así como tú.

Louis resopló. ―Sé lo que debería y no debería decir.

Harry enarcó la ceja a Louis y el delgado hombre rodó los ojos.

―Bueno, está bien. Tienes razón. A veces, me pongo un poco emocionado y mi lengua no se detiene a pensar en lo que mi cerebro quiere que diga. Puede ser un poco embarazoso, pero sólo cuando digo cosas que no quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy pensando.

Louis se sonrojó, y Harry empujó la rodilla del hombre con la mano. ―¿Qué estás pensando ahora?

―Nada. ―Louis agachó la cabeza.

Harry se rio. ―Realmente quiero saber lo que está pasando por tu cabeza.

―Bien. Me preguntaba si teníamos reservas para la cena, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad o si tan sólo pudiéramos conseguir servicio a la habitación. Quiero que me folles tan pronto como lleguemos al hotel.

Un gruñido sorprendido estalló de Harry y se movió en su asiento cuando su polla se hinchó, presionándose contra su cremallera. ―Mierda, Louis. No debería haber preguntado ya que aún nos queda una hora de camino y ahora estaré duro todo el tiempo.

Louis se inclinó y frotó la palma de su mano sobre la erección de Harry. ―Si quieres hacerte a un lado del camino, podría encargarme de esto por ti.

Cerrando los ojos por un segundo, Harry respiró bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza. ―Gracias por la oferta, cariño, pero quiero follarte en un lugar más cómodo que el asiento trasero de mi camión.

―Está bien. ―Louis apretó una vez antes de alejarse―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Atlanta?

―Cenar, bailar, y visitar museos. ¿Qué te parece?

Louis tarareó por un momento. ―No está mal. ¿Te das cuenta que no estoy verdaderamente interesado en todas esas cosas? Prefiero pasar tanto tiempo como sea posible en la habitación, explorando cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. No tuve la oportunidad de aprender lo que te hace gemir o temblar. Yo soy fácil. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir mi nombre y estoy listo para extender mis piernas como mantequilla sobre pan para que corrompas todo lo que quieras. No creo que incluso quiera salir de tu cama, excepto tal vez para comer y tomar una ducha. Pero podrías traerme comida y darme un baño de esponja.

Los ojos de Harry prácticamente se cruzaron ante la idea de Louis atado a la cama. ―Cristo, Louis. Las cosas que dices. Simplemente podríamos no hacer ninguna reserva para la cena, aunque sí quiero llevarte a bailar. Tenerte pegado a mí en medio de una multitud me va a volver loco. Tener a todos esos tipos mirándome celosos porque tengo un novio tan caliente colgado de mí es algo que espero con impaciencia.

―¿Celosos de ti? Estaré golpeándolos con un palo una vez que todos esos twinks te echen un vistazo. ―Louis se rio―. Estarás en medio de una pelea de gatas, porque no permitiré que ningún hombre te aleje de mí. No ahora que finalmente tengo la oportunidad de poner mis manos sobre ti con todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar.

Harry empezó a decir algo, pero sonó su teléfono. Hizo un gesto a Louis para que lo agarrara de la consola, entre ellos. Louis revisó el identificador de llamadas.

―Es Chuck.

―Contesta por mí.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. ―¿Qué pensará si contestó tu teléfono?

―Que estoy conduciendo y que me gustas lo suficiente como para confiar en que hables con mi familia. ―Harry encontró los ojos de Louis con un vistazo rápido―. Confió en ti, Louis, con todo lo que me permito compartir contigo.

―Oh, está bien. ―Louis abrió el teléfono y contestó―. Hola, Chuck.

Harry mantenía un oído en la conversación mientras conducía.

―Está conduciendo en estos momentos. ¿Hay algo que necesites hablar con él de inmediato? Podría ponerte en el altavoz, si quieres.

Chuck debe haber dicho que no porque Louis mantuvo el teléfono.

―Hmmm... en realidad estamos de camino a Atlanta para el fin de semana. Oye, tal vez les gustaría encontrarse con nosotros allí.

―¿Estaban viniendo a visitarme? ―Le preguntó a Louis mientras la señalización le daba su turno en la rampa de salida.

―Sí. Chuck tiene algo importante que preguntarte y pensaban volar para verte. Además, parece que Herb quiere investigarme un poco más. Asegurarse de que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y para añadirme a la familia.

Louis rodó los ojos, inclinando el teléfono ligeramente lejos de su boca. ―Quiero decir, realmente, ¿quién se cree que es? Viene todo arrogante y todo eso, como si un camarero no fuera suficientemente bueno para ti. Tendré que decirte que estoy terminando mi carrera y seré un contable. Estoy seguro de que no es la misma cosa que la ciencia espacial o cualquier tipo de carrera que Herb tiene, pero aun así es condenadamente buena.

Harry podía oír a Chuck protestando por el teléfono y se acercó a acariciar la rodilla de Louis. ―No tomes a Herb demasiado personal, Louis. No ha tenido mucho tiempo en público, por lo que no está seguro de cómo actuar a veces y en realidad no ha aprendido a filtrar lo que está pensando. Chuck está trabajando en ese aspecto. Herb no quiere decir nada con eso.

Louis dejó escapar un suspiro. ―Lo sé. Simplemente se pone molesto a veces, pero trataré con ello porque sé que se preocupa por ti y esta es su manera de demostrarlo.

Chuck habló, y esta vez Louis escuchó por un momento.

―Está bien. Le diré a Harry que te envié la información del hotel, cuando lleguemos allí. Podrían volar hasta aquí y reunirse con nosotros mañana.

Louis sonrió. ―Está bien. Le diré que te llame y espero conocerte cara a cara. Adiós.

Harry se detuvo en un semáforo y se giró para mirar a Louis. ―¿He oído bien? ¿Mi hermano y su novio están viniendo a Atlanta porque tiene algo importante que hablar con nosotros?

―Ese es el quid de la cuestión. Bueno, sabes que la noticia no es que uno de ellos está embarazado. Eso es siempre una buena cosa, ¿verdad? ―Louis se echó a reír.

―Para la mayoría de las cosas, pero tengo que decir que, si uno de ellos llega a embarazarse, mi madre estaría en la luna por ello. Quiere nietos y no tiene ningún problema para presionarlos. Estoy seguro de que ya les explicó a Herb y a Chuck que podrían adoptar o contratar a una madre sustituta para llevar a sus hijos. ―Harry se desplazó hacia adelante en el tráfico―. Tal vez de eso es de lo que quieren hablar. Tal vez han decidido adoptar.

Louis estalló en carcajadas. ―Realmente no conozco a Herb, pero la idea de que críe a un niño me asusta un poco.

―A mí también ―confesó con una sonrisa.

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras Harry conducía en el centro del tráfico de Atlanta. Mientras conducía, pensó en lo que su hermano mayor quería hablar. Probablemente no era nada serio porque su madre lo habría llamado para ahora si lo fuera. Lo empujó fuera de su mente por el momento, no queriendo preocuparse por ello hasta que Chuck estuviera allí.

Se detuvo en la acera frente al hotel y se estacionó. Después de salir del camión, lanzó al aparcacoches sus llaves, mientras Louis recogía sus bolsas. Se registraron y se dirigieron a su habitación. Después de instalarse, Harry miró su reloj.

―Tenemos una hora antes de nuestra reserva. ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha y yo llamaré a Chuck? Necesito ponerme de acuerdo para mañana. ―Palmeó el culo de Louis cuando el rubio pasó a su lado.

―Prefiero que tomes una ducha conmigo. ―Louis hizo un puchero antes ir al baño.

―Me gustaría estar allí también, pero si lo hago, nunca llegaríamos a la cena. Realmente quiero llevarte a una cita, cariño.

Louis miró al alrededor del marco de la puerta y le guiñó un ojo. ―Creo que una ducha sería mucho más divertida que la cena, pero te complaceré.

―Gracias. ―Agarró su teléfono y se sentó en la cama. Marcó el número de Chuck y esperó a que respondiera.

―Hey, Harry.

―Chuck, hombre, ¿cómo te trata la vida?

―Tan bien como podría esperar, supongo. Hey, nos dirigimos hacia allá mañana. Herb nunca ha estado en Atlanta, y pienso que podría disfrutar saliendo con Louis.

―¿Qué piensas sobre ir bailar? ―Se recostó sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo―. Quiero llevar a Louis a un club, pero puedo esperar hasta mañana por la noche y ustedes chicos pueden venir con nosotros.

Chuck resopló. ―No puedo bailar una mierda, pero Herb es muy bueno en eso. Estaremos peleando quitándoles tipos a nuestros hombres durante toda la noche. Creo que puedo hablar con Herb de salir. Está realmente emocionado por conocer a Louis.

Harry sonrió. ―Sí, creo que será divertido. Aquí está el enlace al sitio web de información sobre el hotel. ―Le dictó la dirección del hotel―. Envíame un texto con la información de su vuelo, e iremos al aeropuerto y los recogeremos. ¿Qué están haciendo Jessie y Petrovic?

―No lo creerás. Ya están hablando de mudarse juntos. Mamá no está excesivamente entusiasmada por eso, pero está tratando, y la familia de Alexei encaja perfectamente con la nuestra. Estoy seguro que Jessie te estará llamando pronto para hablar de ello. Con suerte, serás capaz de conseguir tiempo libre para venir y traer a Louis. El resto de la familia realmente quieren conocerlo. ―Chuck hizo una pausa―. Créeme. He estado recibiendo el tercer grado12 de todo el mundo, tratando de averiguar cómo es y todas esas cosas buenas.

―Sí. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mamá por mucho tiempo. La llamaré cuando volvamos a casa después de este fin de semana. Pasar tiempo con Louis es la cosa más importante. Es más que sexo para mí, Chuck. Quiero que sepa lo especial que es para mí.

12El Tercer Grado - Tortura mental o física que se utiliza para obtener información o una confesión.

―Lo sabe, Harry, pero no hace daño que se lo demuestres de vez en cuando. Diviértete está noche y te enviaré el número de vuelo y la hora. Te veré mañana.

―Adiós.

Terminó la llamada y dejó caer el teléfono en el colchón al lado de él. El sonido del agua corriendo llamó su atención y sonrió. ¿A quién le importaba si llegaban un poco tarde al restaurante? Ver a Louis húmedo y desnudo era mucho mejor que comer por el momento. Siempre podían pedir servicio de habitaciones.

Louis metió la cabeza bajo el agua caliente y suspiró cuando sus músculos de la espalda se relajaron. Apoyó sus manos en las baldosas y cerró los ojos. Era agradable saber que no tendría que cuidarse tan estrechamente en Atlanta como lo hacía en casa. Oh, no podría agarrar a Harry y hacerlo en medio de la acera, pero podrían tocarse discretamente, sin preocuparse por que les patearan el culo. Resopló suavemente. Aún habría personas que los odiaran por el hecho de que estaban juntos, pero Louis no iba a preocuparse por ello este fin de semana.

Una ráfaga de aire frío arrancó un chillido de él. Girándose, sonrió cuando Harry se metió en la ducha detrás de él.

―Gracias a Dios, esta es una ducha grande ―bromeó mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry, presionando firmemente el cuerpo grande de su amante.

―¿Por qué crees que elegí este hotel y esta habitación?― Harry le guiñó un ojo, sus manos agarrando el culo de Louis y apretando.

Louis se puso de puntillas y rozó un beso sobre los labios de Harry. ―¿Qué acerca de nuestras reservas para la cena?

―A la mierda las reservas. Pediremos algo de servicio a la habitación después.

―¿Después de qué? ―Frotó su estómago sobre la erección de Harry.

Harry lo levantó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, confiando en la fuerza de Harry para evitar que se cayera. Louis meció su ingle en Harry y gimió.

―Creo que hemos terminado con la ducha. ―Harry se giró y se inclinó ligeramente―. Ciérrala.

Louis hizo lo que dijo Harry, y se rio cuando éste salió de la ducha cuidadosamente. ―¿Deberíamos secarnos?

―No. No quiero dejarte ir. Trataremos con una cama mojada.

Harry salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su cama king-size. Louis colgado de Harry mientras se inclinaba y quitaba las mantas del colchón. Se rio cuando Harry lo lanzó hacia abajo y rebotó.

Harry lo siguió, cubriendo su cuerpo con su forma más grande y más fuerte.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso duro, dientes mordiendo y lenguas acariciando. Louis no pudo quedarse quieto. Ondulada, tratando de frotar cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra Harry, queriendo y necesitando a su amante.

―¿Quieres venirte ahora o esperar hasta que esté dentro de ti? ―La pregunta de Harry causó que la polla de Louis se endureciera aún más.

―Te quiero dentro de mí. Me encanta la forma en que se siente cuando me llenas. Eres tan grueso y quiero ser capaz de sentirte mañana durante el día, mientras caminamos alrededor de Atlanta. Realmente me encanta montarte. Por favor, ¿me joderías? Realmente quiero correrme, pero quiero que me folles.

―Cariño, no te preocupes por eso. Te follaré hasta que grites mi nombre y los vecinos se quejen del ruido.

―¡Santa mierda! ―gritó cuando Harry encajó su cuerpo entre las piernas de Louis y lo chupó.

Louis se arqueó, intentando no ahogar a Harry, pero queriendo más de ese calor húmedo alrededor de su eje tanto como fuera posible. Harry no le impidió moverse. En realidad, Harry lo animó a empujar tanto como quisiera. Louis gimió cuando Harry frotó sus dedos sobre su entrada, mientras que lo chupaba.

―¡Dios! Sí. Más. Más duro. Haz algo. No sé. Por favor.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras Harry se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre su ingle, tomándolo profundamente. Cuando Harry presionó dos dedos en el culo de Louis, éste gritó y empujó su polla en la boca de Harry. Él tragó alrededor de Louis, haciendo que los ojos de Louis retrocedieran en su cabeza.

Pronto Louis se mecía entre la boca y los dedos de Harry, follándose a sí mismo con entusiasmo suficiente para levantar a Harry de la cama en ocasiones. Louis comenzó a balbucear.

―Sí. Dios, más. Tus dedos. ¡Harry! Tu boca. No puedo tomar mucho más. Necesito correrme, pero no quiero venirme hasta que estés dentro de mí. Por favor, estoy listo. Harry, quiero que me jodas.

Harry agarró la mano de Louis y la envolvió alrededor de la base de la polla de Louis. Después de sacarse la polla de Louis, Harry sonrió. ―Aguanta un momento. Necesito una goma y algo de lubricante. No juegues contigo mismo. No puedes venirte hasta que esté dentro de ti.

―¡Oh, Cristo! Date prisa. Tienes que moverte más rápido ―exigió cuando Harry se bajó de la cama y se fue a escarbar en su bolsa―. Deberías haber estado preparado. Tal vez no fuiste un Boy Scout, pero me gustaría pensar, que como un soldado, estás preparado para todos los eventos.

―Louis, tengo las cosas. Sólo estaba más apurado por verte húmedo y desnudo que preocupado por si las cosas estaban fácilmente a mano. ―Harry se rio y negó con la cabeza, pero levantó un paquete de aluminio y una botella―. Aquí vamos.

Harry volvió a la cama y abrió el lubricante. ―Dame tu mano. Puedes jugar un poco mientras me preparo.

Louis gruñó cuando hizo lo que Harry dijo. Frotó sus dedos juntos, extendiendo la superficie resbaladiza antes de llegar a su alrededor y empujarlos en su agujero. Despatarrado, con las piernas tan separadas como era posible para mejor acceso. Harry se congeló con la mitad del condón sobre él, observando a Louis mientras él mismo se jodía.

―Dulce Jesús ―susurró Harry―. Esa es una de las cosas más sexys que he visto nunca.

El rubor de Louis cubrió todo su cuerpo, pero no se detuvo. Empujó a Harry con el pie. ―¿Podrías terminar ahí y cogerme ya? Estoy sobre el borde en este momento y si no te das prisa, me voy a venir ya sea que estés conmigo o no.

Sus palabras causaron que Harry saltara y se apresurara a rodar la goma el resto del camino. La mano de Louis fue empujada fuera del camino y sus piernas levantadas para descansar sobre los hombros de Harry. Louis apoyó las manos contra la cabecera, gritando cuando Harry se estrelló en su hogar.

Ambos se congelaron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y Harry se veía un poco avergonzado por la fuerza con la que había tomado a Louis.

―Lo siento, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Louis asintió. La quemadura se había desvanecido y el placer de ser llenado con la polla gruesa de Harry se hizo cargo. Inclinó sus caderas ligeramente, dejando que Harry supiera que estaba bien moverse.

Y, chico, el hombre se movió. Cada embestida era fuerte y rápida. Cada deslizamiento, lento y burlón. La erección de Louis se frotaba contra el estómago duro de Harry con cada golpe, conduciendo a Louis más y más cerca de su clímax. Cuando se estrelló a su alrededor, era como una explosión saliendo de su cuerpo.

―¡Harry!

Su corrida se derramó sobre su estómago y pecho, así como en el estómago de Harry. Sus músculos internos sujetaron bien fuerte alrededor de la polla de Harry, ordeñando de su amante su propio placer. Harry se sacudió dos veces más antes de empujar lo más profundo posible y venirse.

―Louis ―gritó Harry.

Un golpe sonó en la pared, y estallaron en carcajadas tan pronto como recobraron el aliento.

―Mira, te dije que te follaría tan duro, que los vecinos se quejarían ―bromeó Harry.

Louis se estremeció cuando Harry se deslizó fuera. Pensó en dirigirse al cuarto de baño para limpiarse, pero Harry salió de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño primero, lavándose antes de llevar un paño para hacerse cargo de Louis.

Cuando terminó, regresó el paño al cuarto de baño y se reunió con Louis en la cama. Harry tiró las mantas sobre ellos, mientras Louis se acurrucaba.

―¿Por qué no tomamos una siesta antes de pedir comida? De esa manera, estaremos recargándonos para otra ronda más tarde esta noche.

―Esa es una idea maravillosa ―murmuró Louis, ya medio dormido.

Las luces se apagaron y Louis se enterró en la calidez de Harry mientras dejaba al sueño tomarlo por un tiempo.

Herb abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, dejando caer la bolsa de mensajero en el sofá antes de caminar hacia la cocina. ―¿Chuck, estás aquí?

―Sí.

Chuck salió del comedor, y Herb se quedó boquiabierto. Su amante estaba alto y hermoso en un esmoquin negro. Chuck le tendió un ramo de rosas rojas a Herb.

―¿Qué es todo esto? ―Tomó las flores y hundió su nariz en las éstas, respirando el aroma fresco. Nunca pensó que sería el tipo de chico al que le gustara recibir flores, pero en los meses que él y Chuck habían estado juntos, aprendió que le gustaba el gesto romántico de Chuck de traer regalos para él, ya fueran flores u otras cosas. Era bueno saber que Chuck pensaba en él durante el día.

Jadeó cuando Chuck se arrodilló y reveló una caja en la palma de su mano. ―Hablamos sobre casarnos. Quiero hacer esto bien y hacerlo oficial. Herbert Pommerset, te amo más que a mi familia y mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Herb. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba totalmente mudo. Sin importar cuánto se había dicho que no le importaba si nunca encontraba a alguien que lo amara exclusivamente, sí importaba. Y aquí estaba Chuck, un hombre hermoso por dentro y por fuera, pidiéndole decir que sí a atar sus vidas para siempre.

No tenía ninguna duda de que su matrimonio estaría lleno de baches y completamente loco, pero también sería la cosa más maravillosa que nunca le hubiera pasado a él.

―Sí, Charles Davidson. Me casaré contigo y te amo para siempre.

Herb se lanzó a los brazos de Chuck, ignorando las flores y la caja del anillo. Sus labios se juntaron, y Herb puso todo su amor en el beso.


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis se retorcía los dedos juntos, ya que estaban junto al área de reclamo de equipaje. Chuck y Herb habían aterrizado hacía veinte minutos y estaban haciendo su camino hacia el área de reclamo. Louis no sabía qué hacer con toda la energía nerviosa que tenía.

―¿Qué está mal, cariño? ―Harry se inclinó cerca para susurrar en su oído.

Dio un salto, no se había dado cuenta de que Harry había regresado del baño. Louis se volvió y miró hacia los interesados ojos marrones. Todas sus preocupaciones se desbordaron.

―¿Qué pasa si no me gustan? ¿Qué pasa si no les gusta cómo me veo o cómo hablo? ¿Qué pasa si odian mi forma de vestir o piensan que soy tonto o no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? No soy un tipo importante de ciudad, Harry. Soy sólo yo, y ¿qué pasa si eso no es suficiente para ellos?

Harry agarró su mano y lo arrastró hasta un rincón aislado donde envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo abrazó. Louis puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, y suspiró. Sólo la solidez de los brazos de Harry alrededor de él alivió sus preocupaciones un poco. Sintió a Harry acariciar con la nariz su pelo y sonrió.

―Trata de no preocuparte por Chuck y Herb. Estoy seguro de que te adoraran tanto como yo. ―Harry retrocedió unos centímetros por lo que podría mirar a los ojos a Louis―. Por favor, espero que sepas que, si bien valoro la opinión de Chuck, y de Herb hasta cierto punto, el que esté contigo no depende de cómo se sientan acerca de ti.

Louis empezó a abrir la boca, y Harry presiona un dedo contra sus labios.

―Ahora, no estoy diciendo que no sería un asco si no te gustaran, pero yo no te dejaría ir sólo por eso. Ellos no tienen que vivir contigo. Yo lo hago y se me ocurre pensar que eres lo más grande desde que fueron inventados los Twinkies13.

13Twinkie -Un twinkie o submarino como es llamado en México es un pastelito relleno de crema. Los submarinos están elaborados de una masa esponjosa rellena de crema en su interior ("Golden Sponge Cake with Creamy Filling") fue creado por la marca Hostess.

No entendiendo el comentario, Louis frunció el ceño. No obtuvo la oportunidad de preguntar al respecto, sin embargo.

―¿Qué pasa con los niños Davidson y los Twinkies? Se podría pensar que fueran de dieciocho quilates de oro o algo así, por la forma en que todos ustedes van sobre ellos. Por supuesto, tienen razón. Son bastante impresionantes. Todo ese relleno de crema pegajosa y el bizcocho esponjoso hacen el mejor pastelillo. Oh, Dios mío, tenemos que pasar por una tienda y conseguir algunos. Creo que soy adicto a ellos ahora. Lo bueno es que Chuck y yo tenemos sexo todo el tiempo. Es un buen ejercicio. Si no, pesaría 400 libras y eso no sería sexy.

Louis parpadeó hacia Harry, cuya expresión exasperada tenía simpatía por quienquiera que estuviera detrás de Louis. Louis se dio la vuelta para ver a dos hombres de pie allí. A uno lo reconoció de inmediato por estar relacionado con Harry. Chuck era alto, cabello y ojos oscuros. Se parecían tanto que, a primera vista, lo único que los distinguía eran algunas hebras plateadas en el pelo de Chuck.

El hombre arañando la mano que cubría su boca tenía que ser Herb. Delgado y hermoso, Herb tenía rizos negros y luminosos ojos verdes brillando detrás de negras gafas de montura. Él debió haber sido el que habló, dado el giro dramático de los ojos de Chuck.

―Él ha estado hablando sin parar casi desde que llegamos en el avión. Se podría pensar que nunca había hecho un viaje antes. Tuve una detallada descripción de cómo funciona el motor de un avión y de lo que podría ir mal. Seriamente consideré alquilar un coche y conducir en su lugar, pero no habríamos llegado hasta aquí tan rápido.

Chuck dejó caer su mano y dio un paso adelante. Louis se quitó del camino mientras los hermanos se abrazaban. Inesperadamente, se encontró a sí mismo siendo estrangulado por un abrazo entusiasta.

―Oh, Dios mío, estoy tan emocionado de conocerte. Cielos, eres caliente justo como Harry dijo que eras. Debería haberlo sabido, él no recogería a un perro para salir. Tú sabes, casi podríamos ser hermanos. Sólo que yo tengo el pelo oscuro y ojos verdes y tú tienes el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Probablemente soy más inteligente que tú, pero soy más inteligente que casi cualquier persona, así que no tomes eso de la manera equivocada.

Louis se rindió y le devolvió el abrazo. ―Podría no ser tan inteligente como tú, pero apuesto a que puedo balancear mi chequera más rápido que tú.

―Tienes razón en eso. Sólo no entiendo toda la cosa de la contabilidad. No es lo mismo que las fórmulas y la química en absoluto. Chuck siempre tiene que enderezar mi dinero.

Herb chilló mientras era arrastrado lejos de Louis y atraído a un abrazo por Harry. Louis tomó una respiración profunda y se encontró con la mirada analítica de Chuck. No sabía lo que Chuck estaba buscando, pero esperaba que el hombre lo encontrara. Pasaron unos minutos y Chuck todavía no había dicho nada, Louis tragó y le disparó una mirada inquieta a Harry y a Herb.

―Ya basta, Chuck. Deja de darle al pobre Louis tu mirada de policía. El hombre no es un asesino en serie o carterista ni nada de eso. ―Herb inclinó la cabeza y le dio a Louis una sonrisa maliciosa―. Aunque estoy apostando a que podría malversar un montón de dinero de una corporación en un latido del corazón.

―Yo no haría eso. Oh, podría hacerlo, pero no lo haría porque eso va contra la ley y yo no rompo la ley. Bueno, acelero, pero no es tan malo como robar dinero o asesinar a alguien. No es que haría esas cosas tampoco. Soy del tipo de hombre muy recto y estrecho.

―No demasiado recto, espero. ―La voz de Chuck era más profunda y más áspera que la de Harry. Su sonrisa alivió la tensión de Louis.

―No. No recto de esa manera. Soy muy gay, considerando lo que le dejé a Harry hacerme esta mañana en la ducha. Fue increíble y perfecto. Tu hermano es un amante increíble. ―Louis cerró los ojos y tarareó, recordando la mamada que le dio Harry en la ducha.

―Está bien. Ahora que hemos establecido el hecho de que Chuck y yo somos unos cachondos, ¿podemos ir a buscar su equipaje?

Las mejillas de Louis ardieron y abrió los ojos para ver a tres miradas divertidas puestas en él. ―Buena idea.

Herb dio un paso adelante y deslizó su brazo por el de Louis. ―Creo que tú y yo seremos buenos amigos. No puedo esperar para ver más de Atlanta, y Chuck dijo que todos iríamos a bailar más tarde. No soy muy buen bailarín, pero me encanta la música.

―No te preocupes. Te mostraré algunos sencillos pasos y te sorprenderás de lo bien que puedes hacerlo una vez que los aprendas. ―Louis miró hacia delante a los hombres Davidson caminando delante de ellos―. ¿Cómo llegamos a ser tan afortunados para encontrar a tales sementales calientes?

Herb se rio. ―Realmente Dios debe amar a los geeks14 y a los camareros es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Louis no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Después de pasar todo el día visitando el acuario y los museos, se dirigieron de regreso al hotel. Louis y Herb hablaron todo el tiempo, mientras que Harry y Chuck se ponían al día con lo que había estado pasando en la familia y todo. Hicieron planes para reunirse en una hora para cenar, y luego para ir a un club que Harry visitó la última vez que había estado en Atlanta.

14Geek - Es un término que se utiliza para referirse a la persona fascinada por la tecnología y la informática.El término «geek» en español está relacionado sólo con la tecnología, a diferencia del uso del término geek en inglés, que tiene un significado más amplio y equivalente al término español friki.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Louis se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a sí mismo en los brazos de Harry. Éste lo atrapó, cayendo de espaldas contra la pared con un gruñido.

―Me encantan tu hermano y Herb. Realmente parece que les he gustado también. Eso es una gran cosa, ¿no? Ahora no tengo que preocuparme porque ellos traten de convencerte de que no salgas conmigo. Eso sería una mierda, pero pelearía por ti. No permitiría que te convencieran para que dejes de verme. ―Louis puntualizó sus palabras con pequeños besos alrededor de la cara de Harry, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Harry ahuecó su culo con sus manos grandes y fuertes, y se rio entre dientes. ―Sé que a Chuck le agradaste y mi hermano dijo que Herb debe amarte, o no te habría agarrado como lo hizo.

―Herb no es el pendejo que pensé que sería al hablar con él por teléfono. Simplemente no se da cuenta que lo que dice podría ser visto como ofensivo por la gente. Nadie le enseñó a cuidar lo que dice. ―Louis dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado cuando Harry mordisqueó a lo largo de su barbilla hacia el cuello―. ¿Tenemos tiempo para el sexo? Te deseo.

Una idea brillante estalló en su cabeza y se movió con tanta fuerza, que Harry casi lo dejó caer.

―Oye, cariño, tienes que dejar de moverte tanto, o al menos esperar hasta que te lleve a la cama.

―¿Hay una tienda para adultos aquí? ¿Sabes dónde podría haber una? Quiero un tapón anal.

Harry lo dejó caer, pero rebotó en el colchón, mientras Harry lo miraba fijamente en estado de shock.

―¿Por qué quieres un tapón anal? ¿Y qué te llevo a esto?

―Herb estaba diciéndome que Chuck le consiguió uno y que es asombroso. Él lo usa en el trabajo y está tan cachondo para el momento en que llega a casa, que prácticamente salta sobre Chuck al minuto que entra por la puerta. Lo mantiene extendido también, por lo que no tienen que pasar tanto tiempo en los juegos previos. Pueden ir directo a follar. ―Louis luchaba para deshacer sus pantalones y quitárselos―. Me encantaría usar uno cuando vayamos a bailar. Apuesto a que probablemente me vendría en mis pantalones o tendríamos que encontrar un baño en el club para que me jodas.

Harry no dijo nada, aunque parecía un poco verde. ¿Eso era por qué le había contado a Harry acerca de la vida sexual de Chuck y Herb? Tal vez él no quería saber los detalles de lo que hacían en el dormitorio. Por supuesto, Louis no podía verse alguna vez diciendo algo a Chuck acerca de lo que él y Harry hacían en la cama.

―No te preocupes. Sólo le dije a Herb lo que hemos hecho. No creo que tu hermano quiera saber qué tan caliente eres, ni nada como eso. O el tamaño de tu polla.

Se arrancó la camisa por la cabeza y se tumbó de espaldas, extendiendo sus piernas y acariciando su polla. Harry hizo una pausa en medio de sacar sus pantalones. La mirada de Louis se centró en el bulto en la ropa interior de Harry.

―¿Le dijiste a Herb?

Louis asintió, el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos. Se lo echó fuera del camino. ―Sí, lo hice.

―¿Te das cuenta que cualquier cosa que le digas a Herb encontrará su camino hacia Chuck en una hora más o menos de que tú le cuentes? Herb no guarda nada a mi hermano. No estoy seguro de poder verlo a la cara otra vez. ―Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero terminó de desvestirse.

―Lo que sea. ―Louis despidió a Herb y a Chuck de su mente.

Se estremeció cuando Harry cogió un preservativo y el lubricante de la mesilla de noche antes de meterse en la cama. ―Dame el lubricante. Voy a prepararme mientras te pones la goma. No quiero esperar.

Atrapó la botella y abrió la tapa. Después de exprimir un poco en sus dedos, lo arrojó de nuevo hacia Harry. Louis lo frotó y tiró de sus piernas hacia arriba para poder alcanzar su culo. Suspirando, hundió dos dedos en su culo sin dudar.

―Tómalo con calma, bebé. Podemos llegar un poco tarde a la reunión con los demás. ―Harry se acomodó entre los muslos de Louis y apoyó una mano en el estómago de Louis. Deslizó un dedo dentro de Louis para ayudar a estirarlo.

―No. Te quiero ahora mismo. Toda la conversación con Herb me puso duro. Casi te agarró en el museo y te arrastró al cuarto de baño, pero Herb señaló que podía haber cámaras allí dentro. No quiero que la gente nos mire teneiendo sexo. Eso es raro.

Después de unos minutos de jugar con su culo, sacó sus dedos y agarró la polla de Harry. ―Jódeme, Harry. Por favor, realmente te quiero en este momento.

Harry lo besó mientras se presionaba en su interior, tomándose su tiempo, no importando cuanto Louis trataba de apurarlo. Pulgada por maldita pulgada, se deslizó en él, y Louis se arqueó, rogando con cada movimiento de su cuerpo que Harry se enterrase en su culo.

Un bajo gemido salió de su garganta cuando Harry tocó fondo, sus bolas golpeando las mejillas de Louis. Éste no esperó a que la quemadura se desvaneciera. Colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros de Harry y miró a los ojos llenos de deseo de su amante.

―Jódeme ahora. Duro y rápido. No te preocupes por hacerme daño. Quiero sentirte todo el tiempo que estemos bailando. Quiero saber que te pertenezco y que nadie más tiene la oportunidad de tenerme.

No supo que palabra lo hizo, pero algo rompió el control de Harry y el hombre se volvió salvaje. Louis tenía que apoyar sus manos en la cabecera para evitar golpearse la cabeza en ella mientras Harry se enterraba dentro y fuera. Su amante lo reclamaba con trazos profundos, clavándose en su glándula cada vez.

El clímax de Louis se construyó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo para adaptarse o respirar, para el caso. En cuestión de minutos, sus bolas se apretaron a su cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.

Harry soltó sus caderas durante el tiempo suficiente para apretar su pezón, haciéndolo jadear. ―No muerdas ese lindo labio tuyo, cariño. Grita si quieres. A mí no me molesta.

―Oh, Dios ―exclamó Louis cuando su clímax rasgó a través de él y cuerdas nacaradas de semen desde su polla pintaron su estómago y pecho.

Sus músculos internos se cerraron sobre la verga de Harry, ordeñando del hombre su propio placer. Harry se estrelló una vez más profundamente y se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras gruñía y llenaba el condón.

Harry tenía la suficiente función cerebral como para rodar de lado antes de desplomarse, pero Louis no estaba seguro de si estaba contento por no ser aplastado por su gran amante, o decepcionado de que la polla de Harry se deslizara fuera de él. Se acurrucó cerca de Harry, sin preocuparse por la pegajosa leche secándose sobre su cuerpo.

―Deberíamos tomar una ducha y vestirnos. No estoy seguro de querer a Chuck o a Herb golpeando la puerta. Estoy seguro de que van a averiguar porque llegamos tarde ―murmuró Harry un minuto después.

―Cierto.

Louis casi se cayó de la cama cuando sus pies se enredaron con las sábanas. Harry lo atrapó con una sonrisa y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. Se limpiaron y mientras Harry se afeitaba de nuevo, Louis se apoyó en la puerta para ver la flexión de los músculos de Harry. Meneó su ligeramente dolorido trasero, emocionado de estar saliendo y mostrando a su hermoso novio. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado para tener a este caliente hombre escoltándolo a donde él quisiera? Iba a ser la envidia de todo hombre gay y mujer en Atlanta esa noche.

Harry le sonrió a Chuck y asintió con la cabeza en dirección de Herb y Louis. Sus novios estaban apretujados al otro lado de la mesa, con las cabezas cerca y parloteando como dos pequeñas urracas. Chuck se echó a reír, pero no trató de interrumpirlos.

―¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? ―Harry se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y tomó un trago de cerveza.

Habían llegado al restaurante un poco tarde, ya que ambas parejas habían llegado al vestíbulo con retraso. Herb y Louis empezaron a hablar en el momento en que se vieron y se detuvieron sólo el tiempo suficiente para ordenar cuando el camarero se acercó a su mesa.

Chuck jugueteó con su cerveza por un momento, y Harry no podía recordar un momento en que Chuck se hubiera visto alguna vez tan nervioso como parecía en ese momento.

―¿Qué pasa, Chuck?

Herb y Louis levantaron la vista desde donde conspiraban. Herb extendió la mano y palmeó la de Chuck.

―No es nada malo. Sólo está un poco asustado al respecto. No creo que alguna vez pensara en casarse y ahora, de repente, se da cuenta que si lo hacemos, tu madre se va a volver loca planificándolo todo.

―¿Casarse? ―Harry tosió, con la mirada clavada en su hermano mayor―. ¿Has hablado con nuestros padres acerca de esto?

Chuck miró a Herb por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza. ―Por supuesto que no. Sólo acabó de pedirle a Herb que se case conmigo. Tendríamos que determinar dónde lo vamos a hacer y cuándo. Hay tanta mierda en que pensar. No sé cómo lo hacen las mujeres.

―Ellas han sido entrenadas desde su nacimiento para entender todas las complejidades implicadas en una boda. Mientras que a los hombres, se nos enseña simplemente a presentarnos a la hora señalada y decir nuestros votos. ―Louis se encogió de hombros cuando los otros lo miraron―. Al menos eso es lo que la abuela Mel siempre dice.

―Es verdad. ―Harry puso la cerveza sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos―. ¿Estás considerando seriamente esto?

Herb rodó sus ojos y empezó a decir algo, pero Louis lo distrajo con una pregunta científica. Harry no estaba seguro de que Louis entendiera nada de lo que Herb decía, sin embargo, apreciaba que Louis interfiriera.

―Chuck, dime lo que estás pensando.

Antes de que su hermano pudiera decir nada, la comida llegó. Harry esperó hasta que el camarero se había ido y habían comido un poco. Le dio un golpe a Chuck con el pie.

―Escucha, realmente nunca pensé en casarme. Infierno, hay sólo unos pocos estados donde puedo hacerlo, o incluso tener una sociedad civil, pero cuando Herb lo mencionó, me hizo pensar. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué debería negarme algo que los demás dan por sentado? No lo estoy haciendo por razones políticas o para promover la causa gay. No soy ese tipo de hombre, pero nunca he sido capaz de entender que me hace tal monstruo, que no puedo casarme con otro hombre.

Harry tomó otro bocado de filete y masticó lentamente, mientras pensaba. ―¿Sabes? Me he preguntado a menudo eso mientras miraba la televisión y veía a la gente luchando por ello. ¿A dónde irías a hacerlo?

―Canadá ―Herb elevó la voz.

―¿Canadá? ―Chuck parecía sorprendido.

―Sí. Tengo doble nacionalidad. Canadiense y Estadounidense. Podemos ir a casa de mis padres fuera de Calgary y casarnos allí. ―Herb regresó a hablar con Louis.

―Parece que tu novio tiene todo resuelto. ―Harry se echó a reír.

Chuck gruñó. ―No me sorprendería si lo hace. De todos modos, olvidando los pies fríos y aun no estando seguro si es lo correcto a hacer, me preguntaba si serías mi padrino de boda.

Harry parpadeó las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. ―¿Yo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Petrovic? Han sido muy buenos amigos desde hace años.

―Sí, lo hemos sido, pero no ha estado conmigo durante veinticinco años como tú. Aceptémoslo, Harry, aparte de Herb, eres mi amigo más cercano. Tu trabajo y el mío nos han impedido ser tan cercanos como solíamos ser, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda llamarte en medio de la noche, si necesito ayuda. ―Chuck bajó su cubierto y miró a Harry―. Si sigo adelante con esto, te necesitaré a mi lado, diciéndome que ésta es una buena idea.

―¿Y por qué no sería una buena idea? ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? ―Herb frunció el ceño.

Chuck cogió la mano de Herb y la apretó. ―Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, cariño. Sólo que no soy el tipo de persona que disfruta de todo el alboroto. Ya lo sabes.

―Es verdad. De alguna manera tuvo que atrapar a un asesino el día de la boda de Donald. Creo que él lo estableció así cuando estaban en rotación, simplemente para no tener que pararse delante de todos en la iglesia. Pensé que mamá iba a matarlo cuando tuvo que salir justo antes de que la ceremonia comenzara. ―Harry no podía dejar de reír ante el recuerdo de su madre masticando a Chuck cuando se presentó al día siguiente.

―No vas a hacer eso en nuestra boda ―advirtió Herb a Chuck.

―Por supuesto que no, especialmente si os casáis en Canadá. No puede volar muy bien a casa por un caso de asesinato. ―Louis sacudió la cabeza―. De todos modos, estoy seguro que Harry sabe la manera de detenerlo, por lo que Chuck no puede correr.

Los ojos de Herb se iluminaron. ―¿Alguna vez te ató o restringió? He estado tratando de hablar con Chuck para que use las esposas en mí, pero sólo pone esa mirada extraña en su cara cuando le pregunto. No estoy seguro de si no quiere usar las esposas de la policía. Le dije que podía comprar unas forradas de piel o algo así. Miré algunas tiendas para adultos y hay algunas cerca del hotel. ¿No sería divertido?

―Le dije a Harry que quiero un tapón. Pensé que sería divertido ir a bailar con él puesto. Probablemente lo arrastraría hasta el callejón o el cuarto de baño para que me follara si hiciera eso. ―Louis se movió en su asiento―. Tenemos que ir de compras mañana. Estoy seguro de que a los chicos les gustaría hacer algo juntos, como jugar golf o algo así.

―Oh, no, no creo que os dejemos solos a los dos en una desprevenida Atlanta. ―Harry negó con la cabeza.

―La idea de vosotros dos comprando juguetes sexuales me hace temblar ―admitió Chuck. Palmeando la mano de Herb―. Termina tu cena y nos dirigiremos al club. Tal vez bailar alejará de tu mente los juguetes.

Por el brillo en los ojos de Herb y Louis, Harry tuvo la sensación de que iban a estar tramando cómo conseguir sus juguetes y Harry no podía esperar a ver el plan que se les ocurrió.

Después de comer y pagar, tomaron un taxi hasta el club que Harry había visitado la última vez que estuvo en Atlanta. Pagaron el cover y entraron. Inmediatamente, Harry supo que probablemente no fue la mejor idea que había tenido. Todos los ojos los estudiaron cuando se abrieron paso entre la multitud hacia una mesa.

Harry no estaba seguro de quién estaba recibiendo la mayor atención. Parecía que todos los tipos grandes estaban mirando a Louis y Herb como si fueran Oreos siendo servidos en un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer. Todos los twinks en el club comenzaron prácticamente a babear cuando sus miradas aterrizaron en Chuck. Harry sacudió con la cabeza.

―Debería haberte llevado a un club conmigo ―murmuró.

―Oh, creo que tú ya tienes uno. ―Un lindo moreno se deslizó hasta él y ahuecó su entrepierna, apretando ligeramente.

―Oh, demonios, no. No lo creo.

Harry se mordió el labio para no reírse cuando Louis agarró el hombro del chico y lo arrastró alejándolo de Harry. Louis se aplastó contra el cuerpo de Harry, los brazos alrededor de él. Miró al otro hombre.

―Este es mi novio, y no lo voy a compartir con una puta como tú.

La boca del moreno se quedó boquiabierta y su rostro se volvió de un poco atractivo tono de rojo.

―Eso es suficiente. Louis, él entendió el punto. No hay necesidad de insultarlo.

Harry sonrió una disculpa al joven antes de arrastrar a Louis hacia la mesa. Louis se aferró a él, presionando besos en el cuello y el pecho de Harry, como si estuviera marcando a Harry como suyo para que todos lo vieran.

―Bueno, éste fue un comienzo prometedor para la noche ―bromeó Chuck cuando llegaron allí.

―¿Me pides una cerveza? ―Harry se sentó y tiró a Louis sobre su regazo.

―Sí, aunque no creo que Louis deba beber. Podría iniciar una pelea, y no quiero tener que explicarle a mamá por qué tiene que sacarme bajo fianza de la cárcel en Atlanta. ―Chuck agarró la mano de Herb para impedirle vagar―. ¿Y a dónde crees que vas?

―Quiero bailar, Chuck. Por favor. Mira a toda esa gente. ―Herb hizo un gesto hacia la pista de baile, donde hombres de todas las formas y tamaños giraban con la música retumbando.

―¿Por qué no te llevas a Herb y le enseñas a bailar, cariño? ―Harry pellizcó el culo de Louis―. Te prometo que no permitiré que nadie me manoseé mientras estés fuera.

Louis resopló con fastidio, pero tomó la mano de Herb y lo arrastró hasta la pista. Harry sonrió su agradecimiento al chico que dejó su cerveza. Tan incómoda como la confrontación entre Louis y el moreno fue, Harry no podía evitar sentirse feliz por los celos de Louis.

―¿Quién sabía que el chico era tan posesivo? ―Chuck tomó un trago y guiñó un ojo.

―No sabía que lo fuera. ―Harry sonrió con orgullo.

―Oh, Dios mío.

Chuck con ojos muy abiertos se quedó mirando a algo por encima del hombro de Harry. Harry se dio la vuelta y no podía creer lo que veía. Mientras que Louis se movía con gracia y fluidez con la música, obviamente habiendo heredado un cierto sentido del ritmo, Herb había perdido el gen del baile. Los codos de Herb flotaban a su alrededor, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y retorcía como si estuviera en medio de una convulsión. Louis se detenía de vez en cuando para mostrar a Herb un paso de baile, pero éste no parecía comprender cómo hacerlo.

No era gran cosa, sin embargo, parecía que Herb estaba disfrutando de sí mismo. Louis y Herb bailaban juntos, girando y girando entre la multitud. Sus sonrisas brillantes y sus hermosos cuerpos relucían bajo las luces. En algún momento de su vuelta alrededor de la pista de baile, perdieron sus camisas.

―Ummm... ¿a dónde fueron sus camisas? ―Chuck se incorporó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No le importaba si Louis iba sin camisa, aunque no quería que nadie lo tocara. Casi se tragó la lengua cuando Louis levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y movió sus caderas con la música, imitando el sexo.

Su polla se hinchó para presionar contra su cremallera y se resistió a la urgencia de frotar su palma sobre el bulto. Louis era ajeno a todos a su alrededor, pero abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada caliente de Harry. Su amante lamió sus labios, y Harry gimió en voz baja.

―¿Por qué no vas a bailar con tu hombre antes de que alguien decida probar lo que está ofreciendo? ―Chuck señaló con la barbilla en dirección a Louis―. Voy a buscar a mi chico.

Asintiendo, Harry se paró y caminó entre la multitud. Los ojos de Louis se ensancharon, pero incluso desde la distancia en la que estaba, Harry podía ver el calor quemando en los ojos azules del hombre. Harry caminó directamente al espacio personal de Louis y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ahuecando su trasero y levantándolo ligeramente.

―¿Quién está celoso ahora? ―Louis susurró contra los labios de Harry.

―Me estoy asegurando de que nadie te toque, porque tendría que romper algunas manos si lo hacen. No me importa que miren, pero tocar es otra historia. ―Harry acarició con la nariz el cuello de Louis, respirando el sudor y la esencia salada de la piel de su amante.

―No te preocupes, Harry. Nunca dejaría que nadie ponga sus manos sobre ti tampoco. ―Louis parecía feroz por un momento.

―Yo estaba más preocupado porque alguien te tocara. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Un grito repentino les hizo voltear y vieron a Chuck parado junto a Herb en un lugar despejado de la pista de baile. Un hombre grande estaba delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas y sus ojos saltones estrechados. Chuck no parecía intimidado por él, pero tenía sus manos llenas con Herb.

―Vamos a ver si necesitan ayuda.

Louis y Harry se acercaron y escucharon lo que Herb le estaba diciendo al extraño.

―Sólo porque soy lindo no te da derecho a agarrarme y bailar conmigo. Te dije que no, pero tal vez no entiendes el inglés o quizá simplemente no te importa. Tal vez porque eres grande y musculoso, piensas que está bien hacer lo que quieras a las personas que son más pequeñas que tú. Bueno, escúchame, amigo. Podré ser más pequeño que tú, pero apuesto a que soy diez veces más inteligente que tú y probablemente tú no podrías luchar para salir de una bolsa de papel17. Mi novio podría derribarte más rápido de lo que podrías deletrear tu nombre. ―Herb señaló con la mano hacia Chuck.

―¡Joder! ―Harry pasó entre Chuck y el hombre―. Chuck, agarra a tu hombre y larguémonos de aquí.

―Espera. No había terminado de bailar. ¿Por qué nos vamos cuando él fue quien empezó el problema? No es muy justo. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Ni siquiera puede deletrear su nombre correctamente, y dudo que sepa cualquier cosa sobre química.

17Fight your way out of a paper bag – Expresión que significa ser inepto o incapaz de hacer algo que de otra manera debería ser capaz de hacer, a menudo algo fácil.

―No todos podemos ser científicos espaciales, Herb. Ahora cierra la maldita boca antes de que nos pateen el culo. ―Chuck sonaba frustrado.

Herb resopló. ―Él no podría patearnos el culo. Tú y Harry podrían con él fácilmente.

Harry rodó los ojos y sacó un par de billetes de veinte. ―Aquí, compra para ti y tus amigos unos tragos de mi parte. Siento lo de él. No sale mucho.

Asegurándose de que Louis estuviera con él, Harry caminó lo más rápido que podía fuera del club. Se quedaron fuera del club, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Chuck y Herb estaba a unos metros de distancia, discutiendo en voz baja. Harry le hizo señas a un taxi para ellos.

Mientras subían, ambos Louis y Herb los miraron.

―¿Podemos ir a bailar de nuevo mañana por la noche?


	9. Capítulo 8

El timbre de un teléfono despertó a Louis a la mañana siguiente. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar si era su teléfono, el de Harry, o el teléfono de la habitación. El teléfono dejó de sonar antes de que decidiera cuál era.

―No te preocupes. Volverán a llamar si era importante ―Harry murmuró desde donde estaba, con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

―¿Qué hora es? No llegamos tarde para desayunar con Chuck y Herb, ¿verdad?

Harry gruñó mientras salía de la cama y se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. Louis miro lascivamente el culo firme del hombre cuando Harry se agachó para agarrar sus teléfonos de la cómoda. Aterrizaron en su regazo antes de que se diera cuenta de que Harry los había arrojado.

―Ve quién era, mientras voy a mear.

Louis esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró a su vista antes de revisar ambos teléfonos. Había sido el suyo. Apretó el botón de remarcado y se incorporó.

―¿Hola?

―Mamá, es Louis. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Su madre suspiró. ―Eres mi hijo, Louis. ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido de que te llame?

―Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ni la abuela Mel ni yo hemos oído de ti en más de un año, creo que tengo derecho a estar sorprendido al recibir una llamada tuya. ―Metió la mano a través de su pelo enredado y se recostó contra la cabecera―. Al minuto que papá murió, abandonaste el pueblo y no tenías ningún interés en volver.

La risa de su madre sonaba un poco oxidada. ―Todavía no estoy interesada, pero pensé que debía llamar y ver cómo van las cosas. ¿Tu abuela ha decidido vender el café ya? Estoy segura de que podría conseguir un buen precio por él.

Se puso rígido cuando su madre le reveló la verdadera razón por la que llamó. ―Sólo quieres asegurarte de obtener tu parte justa del dinero. Todavía va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que ella venda, mamá, así que no lo esperes pronto.

―Parte de ese café es mío y ella no tiene derecho a negarme mi dinero.

Louis oyó el mohín en la voz de su madre y se encontró recordando por qué nunca llamó a su madre por cuenta propia.

―Es sólo tuya por papá y, en realidad, no tienes derecho a nada porque está a nombre de la abuela Mel. Nunca has hecho nada para hacerla sentir como si la quisieras. Odiabas vivir en el pueblo. Juro que mi padre ni siquiera estuvo en la tierra un mes antes de que te casaras y te fueras. ¿Tenías a Charlie ya antes de que papá muriera?

―No me hables de esa manera, Louis. Soy tu madre y merezco tu respeto. ―Su voz chillona perforó su oído. Alejó el teléfono de su cabeza―. No entiendes a todo lo que renuncié cuando me quedé embarazada de ti. Iba a ir a Nueva York para convertirme en una bailarina. Entonces tú y tu padre tenían que arruinar todo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Harry salió, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro cuando vio a Louis en el teléfono. Louis le hizo un gesto y se apoderó de la mano de Harry, tirando de él hacia abajo sobre la cama con él.

―Sí, mamá. Papá conspiró conmigo cuando yo era un bebé para arruinar tu vida. Me parece que estabas a cargo de tus propias acciones. Tal vez no deberías haber dormido con papá cuando tenías diecisiete sin usar protección. Deberías haber sabido que él iba a hacer lo correcto y casarse contigo, además papá te amaba. Habría hecho todo por ti.

―Todo menos salir de ese pueblo de mierda y mudarse a Nueva York para que yo pudiera seguir una carrera. Se preocupaba por sus padres y ese café estúpido más que acerca de mí siendo una estrella.

―Mamá, ¿averiguar si la abuela va a vender el café fue la única razón por la que me llamaste?

El tenso silencio por el teléfono le advirtió a Louis que no iba a gustarle lo que se avecinaba.

―¿Puedes enviarme un poco de dinero? Charlie y yo vamos a estar un poco cortos en las facturas de este mes.

Louis miró a Harry, incapaz de creer los nervios de su madre. ―¿Estás en serio pidiéndome dinero? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Charlie se jugó sus cheques del Seguro Social de este mes? Necesitas mantenerlo alejado de los casinos.

―Está pasando por una mala racha. Vamos a estar bien el próximo mes. Sólo necesitamos seiscientos dólares.

―¿Seiscientos dólares? Joder, mamá, Charlie tiene que dejar de apostar o va a perder la casa y todo lo demás.

―No me sermonees, Louis. ¿Vas a mandarme el dinero o no?

Louis suspiró, retorciéndose los dedos a través de Harry. ¿Cuánto dinero le había enviado en los últimos años desde que se fue? Nunca iba a terminar, si no ponía fin a esa situación en algún momento.

―No, mamá. No te voy a enviar más dinero. Vas a tener que conseguir un trabajo o forzar a Charlie a dejar de apostar. Ambos sois suficientemente grandes como para asumir la responsabilidad de sí mismos. No tengo ningún dinero extra.

Su madre le gritó. ―Después de todo ese dinero que gasté enviándote a la universidad, ¿así es como me pagas? No puedo creer que trates a tu madre de esta manera.

Louis absorbió el griterío, pero aparentemente Harry no iba a permitir que ella le gritara de esa manera. Harry arrancó el teléfono de su mano flácida.

―Sra. Kane, o como sea su apellido ahora, usted no es una madre o nunca le gritaría a su hijo así. Voy a colgar ahora, y ni se le ocurra llamarlo de nuevo a menos que pueda disculparse por sus palabras.

Harry apretó el botón de finalizar y arrojó el teléfono a la mesilla de noche antes de rodear a Louis con sus brazos. Louis dejó al hombre más grande jalarlo firmemente contra él y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

―¿Hace eso muy a menudo?

Él negó con la cabeza. ―No. No he oído hablar de ella en más de una año, aunque la última vez quería dinero también.

―¿Has estado enviándole alguno? ―Harry pasó las manos por la espalda de Louis.

―Sí. Sólo un poco de vez en cuando. Lo que puedo permitirme después de pagar mis cuentas y ayudar a la abuela Mel. Supongo que no fue suficiente. ―Louis suspiró―. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

―No sé, cariño. Algunas personas simplemente nacen amargadas y egoístas. ―Harry se echó hacia atrás ligeramente para depositar un beso en la punta de la nariz de Louis―. Me alegro de que no seas uno de esos.

―Creo que la abuela Mel me impidió estar demasiado enojado con mamá por irse después de la muerte de papá. Ella me necesitaba y me dio algo más en qué pensar. Es por eso que realmente no lo pensé dos veces antes de dejar la universidad y regresar a casa para ayudarla. No es la manera en que pensé que mi vida seguiría, pero es mi abuela y dio mucho por mí también. ―Louis se acurrucó más cerca de Harry, respirando su olor de recién duchado.

―Me parece que tu abuela es bastante impresionante. Ella me recuerda mucho a mi mamá y a mis abuelas. Todas son mujeres fuertes. ―Harry besó su mejilla―. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a tomar una ducha, mientras llamo a Chuck y veo si están listos para el desayuno?

―Está bien. ¿Qué hay en el itinerario de hoy? ―Prefería permanecer en los brazos de Harry, pero su amante tenía otras ideas.

―Después del desayuno, nos vamos de compras. Luego a almorzar en el Vortex y a un juego de béisbol por la tarde. Después de eso, vamos a ver lo que tú y Herb queráis.

―¿Béisbol? No sabía que los Bravos estaban en la ciudad. ―Louis se puso de pie. Adoraba a los Bravos. Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño―. ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

―Lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos allí. Ahora date prisa.

Louis se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con pantalones cortos, una camiseta y sandalias. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo donde Chuck y Herb estaban esperando. Herb corrió y le dio un gran abrazo. Louis le devolvió el abrazo.

Había algo en Herb que hacía a Louis feliz de una manera diferente a la que hacía Harry. Herb parecía inocente y verdaderamente entusiasmado con todo en el mundo. Era una emoción perdida para Louis en algún momento y él la quería de regreso hoy, especialmente después de hablar con su madre.

―Vamos a conseguir panqueques y gofres, después Chuck dijo que nos vamos de compras. Están siendo bastante misteriosos acerca de lo que vamos a comprar. ¿Crees que podrían ser los anillos? Me gustaría que Chuck usara un anillo para mantener a todos los hombres y mujeres lejos de él. Sé que no me engañaría, pero diablos, él es un semental, no puede evitar que lo sigan por ahí como osos tras la miel.

Louis se rio entre dientes. ―Algo me hace pensar que probablemente no son anillos, pero no te preocupes. Nos va a gustar, dondequiera que nos lleven porque los amamos y no harían nada que no nos guste.

―Sí, lo harían, sobre todo si es por nuestro propio bien. ―Herb le disparó a Chuck una mirada de complicidad.

―Mira lo que pasó cuando hiciste algo que te dije que no hicieras. Te volviste invisible y fuiste secuestrado por agentes rusos. Necesitas darte cuenta de que sé de lo que estoy hablando cuando se trata de tu seguridad.

―¿Te volviste invisible? Dulce. ¿Cómo sucedió eso y cómo fue? ―Louis instó a Herb por la acera, sus brazos enganchados juntos―. Nunca pensé que ser invisible sería en absoluto cool. Siempre quise volar. Eso sí que sería un súper poder totalmente impresionante, ¿no crees? Imagina todo el dinero que podrías ahorrar en billetes de avión.

Harry y Chuck los alcanzaron y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante abajo del hotel. La comida le recordó a Louis la cocina de su abuela. Se levantó después de ordenar.

―Iré a llamar a la abuela Mel. Estaré de vuelta.

―Dile que he dicho hola ―dijo Harry, comprensión brillando en sus ojos.

―Lo haré.

Salió y se apoyó contra el edificio después de marcar el número de su abuela.

―Hijo, ¿por qué me llamas? Deberías estar disfrutando con ese joven tuyo. ―La voz de la abuela Mel llegó a través del teléfono, fuerte y cariñosa.

―Lo estamos, abuela. El hermano de Harry y la pareja de su hermano vinieron a encontrarse con nosotros. Estamos desayunando en estos momentos. Sólo quería llamarte y ver cómo van las cosas.

―Tu excusa es miserable, te llamó tu madre, ¿no es así? ―Su tono se endurecía cuando hablaba de su madre.

―Sí. Más temprano esta mañana. Quería que le enviara algo de dinero.

―Espero que le dijeras que no. Louis, no puedes ir apoyándola. Ella hizo su elección, cuando tu padre murió. No eres responsable de ella. Además, no eres responsable de mí tampoco, hijo. Aprecio que hayas venido a casa para ayudarme, pero no tenías que hacerlo, y yo todavía te amaría incluso si no lo hubieras hecho.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. ―Lo sé, pero después de todo el apoyo que me has dado, no había ninguna manera de que te fuera a abandonar para hacer todo el trabajo tú sola. Realmente no me importa estar allí y trabajar en el café ahora.

―Por supuesto que no. Trabajando en el café conseguiste a un magnífico soldado solo para ti. ―Ella se echó a reír―. No llames a tu madre, y si ella consigue agarrarte otra vez, dile que me llame. Es hora que ella y yo tengamos una conversación.

―Sí, abuela. Te amo y te veré en un día o dos. ―Colgó y metió su teléfono en el bolsillo antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al interior.

―Bueno, mira lo que se pavonea desde el campo.

El miedo corrió por encima de su columna vertebral y se congeló. Éste estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en el peor día de toda su vida.

―Oye, te estoy hablando a ti, marica.

Una mano grande aterrizó en su hombro y fue girado para ver a Seth de pie detrás de él. Louis metió sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y respiró hondo. No quería que el hombre viera su miedo.

―Seth, no puedo decir que es un placer verte. Realmente estaba esperando que pasaras el resto de tu vida en la cárcel.

Los labios delgados de Seth se curvaron hacia arriba y su risa estridente revolvió el estómago de Louis. ―Nah. No me iban a arrojar el libro18 demasiado duro por maltratar a un maricón. Probablemente me hubieran dado una medalla si no fuera por ese fiscal de distrito de mierda.

Louis luchó contra la necesidad de retroceder cuando Seth se acercó más. El hedor del olor corporal, el alcohol y los cigarrillos invadieron la nariz de Louis.

―¿Qué te dije que te pasaría si te veía otra vez?

―Dijiste que terminarías lo que empezaste y me matarías. ―Louis había ido a varias horas de terapia para superar la advertencia.

―Correcto. Y aquí estamos.

―Pero esta vez, Louis tiene a alguien que lo respalda.

Harry apretó las manos para evitar desgarrar al hombre lejos de Louis y golpearlo tan fuerte como fuera posible directo en su cara de cerdo. Lo que sí hizo fue extender la mano y tomar la mano de Louis, trayendo a su amante más cerca de él y más lejos del hijo de puta tocándolo.

18To throw the book - Cargar o condenar a alguien con tantos crímenes como sea posible.

―¿También eres un maricón? ―La valentía en la voz del hombre sonaba falsa y dio un paso atrás cuando Harry avanzó.

―Sí, lo soy, y cuando pones una mano sobre mi novio y lo amenazas, me amenazas a mí. Créeme. No soy la persona con la que quieres meterte.

Todos los instintos en el cuerpo de Harry le dijeron que el hombre era peligroso. Cuando había visto a Louis ser confrontado por el sucio palurdo, había salido corriendo de la cafetería con Chuck pisándole los talones.

―Como sea. Te tuve una vez, Louis, y te encontraré de nuevo. Sin tus grandes guardaespaldas.

―Oh, ¿es eso otra amenaza? ―Chuck se acercó para estar al lado de Harry. Él mostró su placa―. Me parece que Louis tiene suficiente evidencia para presentar una orden de alejamiento contra ti, y si rompes dicha orden, irás a la cárcel por un tiempo bastante largo.

―Mierda, Kane, debes ser un completo chupapollas si tienes a dos tipos protegiendo tu culo maricón. ―Seth se burló.

Rabia atravesó el control de Harry y se abalanzó sobre Seth, agarrando y sosteniendo de la camisa al asqueroso hombre y sacudiéndolo hacia delante. Sus caras estaban a centímetros uno del otro.

―Si te veo en cualquier lugar cerca de Louis otra vez, te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente. Créeme. He sido entrenado para torturar a mis enemigos y eso es lo que acabas de hacer de ti mismo.

La mirada de Harry debió advertir a Seth que decía la verdad.

―Que se vaya, Harry.

La suave orden de Louis fue suficiente para romper la ira de Harry. Empujó a Seth lejos de él y se giró para mirar a Louis. Ahuecó la cara de su amante y lo estudió.

―¿Estás bien?

Louis asintió. ―Sí, sólo un poco tembloroso.

―Vamos, volvamos a comer. La camarera acababa de dejar la comida cuando Chuck y Harry salieron corriendo del edificio como si estuvieran en llamas o algo así. ―Herb tiró del brazo de Chuck―. Tengo hambre. Me agotaste anoche y esta mañana. No es que me queje. Dios sabe, que nunca diría que no a que me jodas.

Chuck se sonrojó, y Harry se encontró riendo. No era a menudo que su hermano mayor estuviera avergonzado, sin embargo el balbuceo constante de Herb parecía revelar todos sus secretos.

―Entraremos en un rato. ―Ahuyentó a la otra pareja de vuelta al restaurante antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Louis―. ¿Estás realmente bien?

―Estuve preocupado por unos segundos, pero luego me di cuenta de que estábamos en medio de la ciudad y a la luz del día. Dudo mucho que me hubiera hecho cualquier cosa en este momento. ―Louis se puso de puntillas y rozó un beso sobre la boca de Harry―. Gracias por venir a mi rescate. Probablemente no habría conseguido que se fuera tan rápido sin ti.

―Siempre estoy aquí para protegerte, Louis. Tú eres mi corazón y sin ti no puedo vivir.

La boca de Louis cayó abierta, y Harry pensó en lo que había dicho. Bueno, mierda, básicamente le había dicho al hombre que lo amaba en medio de una acera en la ciudad. Cuán jodidamente romántico. Harry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

―Lo siento. No sabía que iba a decir eso. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría planeado una noche romántica con flores y todo. No aquí en la ciudad entre una multitud de personas.

―No es importante donde lo digas, aunque si hubiera sido un lugar privado, podría mostrarte lo mucho que significa para mí. ―La cara de Louis resplandecía de felicidad.

A Harry no le importaba la gente que pasaba alrededor de ellos mientras permanecían en medio de la acera. Se inclinó y besó a Louis rápidamente. Retrocediendo antes de que estuviera demasiado tentado a tomarlo más profundamente, hizo un gesto hacia el restaurante.

―Deberíamos ir y comer antes de salir de compras.

―Nunca dijiste a dónde íbamos.

Harry sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Chuck, quién había escuchado el comentario de Louis y se sonrojó de nuevo.

―Iremos a comprar algunos juguetes. Creo que vosotros dos los disfrutareis mucho.

La sorprendente alegría iluminando las caras de Louis y Herb hizo que la molestia de su hermano mayor sobre la excursión a la tienda de juguetes para adultos valiera la pena.


	10. Capítulo 9

Louis apenas podía contener su emoción. Nunca había ido a una tienda para adultos antes y realmente quería ver cómo eran. Herb se movía a su lado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Harry.

―No puedo esperar. Nunca he estado en una tienda como ésta antes. ¿Qué crees que tendrán? ¿Tendrán esposas? Quiero un par de puños. Chuck no va a usar las suyas en mí, no importa lo mucho que le rogado.

―Herb. ―La voz de Chuck tenía una advertencia.

Louis disparó al hermano mayor de Harry una mirada rápida y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Las mejillas de Chuck estaban de color rojo brillante y parecía incómodo, pero ahí había amor brillando en los ojos oscuros del hombre.

―¿Qué? Oh, sé que dijiste que no usarías los puños de trabajo en mí, porque son para el trabajo, no para jugar. También que no te gusta el hecho de que son de metal y no forradas, pero no me importa. No permitirías que me hiciera daño. ―Herb se volvió para mirar a Louis―. ¿Sabes lo que podrías querer comprar? La gente que trabaja allí probablemente sean capaces de ayudarnos si tenemos alguna pregunta.

―No estoy seguro de ser capaz de pedirle a nadie sugerencias. ―Sus mejillas se calentaron.

―No te preocupes, cariño. Sé lo que vamos a comprar mientras estemos allí. ―Harry miró sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor.

―Oh ―murmuró.

Herb le dio un codazo y cuando le miró, el hombre le hizo un guiño y sonrió. Louis no estaba seguro si Chuck estaba emocionado por como Herb estaba, pero el mayor de los Davidson no protestaba por el viaje. Louis se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

―He estado buscando en línea ―Herb susurró, golpeando el costado de Louis con el codo―. Sé que quiero, además de los puños.

―¿Qué más? ―Louis se inclinó más cerca―. ¿Has hablado con Chuck al respecto? No parece demasiado cómodo sobre este viaje. ¿Le gusta el sexo más vainilla o le gusta condimentarlo un poco?

El brillo en los ojos de Herb le dijo a Louis que, incluso si a Chuck le gustaba vainilla, él definitivamente hacía feliz a Herb.

―Oh, le gusta condimentarlo, pero no creo que realmente le guste cuando hablo acerca de nuestra vida sexual con otros. No creo que eso te cuente a ti, sin embargo, ya que prácticamente eres de la familia. Creo que hemos hecho el amor en todas las habitaciones de nuestra casa dos veces por lo menos. Le encanta cuando lo bordeo.

―Está bien. ―Louis levantó la mano. No debería haber preguntado a Herb sobre su vida sexual. Chuck era sexy y Herb era adorable, pero no quería imaginarlos teniendo sexo. No era correcto imaginar al hermano de su amante teniendo sexo con alguien.

Se encontró con la mirada de Harry en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que había escuchado los comentarios de Herb. Compartieron una sonrisa antes de que Harry volviera su atención de nuevo a la carretera.

―Herb, ¿le estás diciendo cosas a Louis que probablemente no quiere saber? ―Chuck los estudió desde el asiento delantero.

―Ummm... no. ―Herb parpadeó inocentemente, pero las cejas arqueadas, le dijeron a Louis que Chuck no le creyó―. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que hablo demasiado? No lo entiendo. El Sr. Burke, mi jefe, siempre está diciéndome que me calle.

―Eso es porque siempre estás llamándole estúpido o molestándolo sobre la relación entre él y McKinley. No todo el mundo quiere hablar sobre su vida privada, cariño.

―No lo llamo estúpido ―protestó Herb.

―Decirle al hombre que no entendería lo que haces, incluso en los términos más simples, no es la mejor manera de mantener tu trabajo. ―Chuck sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Realmente le dijiste a tu jefe que es estúpido? ―Louis miró a Herb con asombro. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de agallas para decirle a la gente lo que piensas de ellos. Louis no creía que alguna vez sería capaz de hacer eso. Por supuesto, nunca le diría algo así a su abuela, aunque ella no era estúpida.

―Él no tiene los grados y doctorados que yo tengo. No es tan inteligente como yo. ¿Por qué debería pedir disculpas por ello? ―Herb cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero.

―No te disculpes. Sólo piensa antes de decir las cosas. Eso podría ayudar, aunque creo que Burke disfruta escuchándote. Al menos, lo diviertes al respecto.

―Es porque soy tan lindo. ―Herb revoloteaba sus pestañas.

Estallaron en carcajadas ante lo ridículo de Herb. Harry se detuvo en una plaza de aparcamiento y apagó el camión. Salieron del vehículo y se detuvieron, mirando al edificio sin gracia.

―¿Estás seguro que éste es el lugar correcto? ―Herb sonaba un poco decepcionado.

―¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un consolador enorme con luces de neón? ―Chuck deslizó su brazo por la cintura de Herb y tiró de él hacia adelante.

―No lo sé. Tal vez. ―Louis vaciló y Harry tomó su la mano.

―¿Estás listo?

Louis se encogió de hombros. ―No sé.

―¿Qué pasa, Louis? Pensé que querías venir a la tienda.

―¿Es raro decir que estoy un poco nervioso? ―Levantó la vista hacia su amante.

Harry negó con la cabeza. ―No. Puede ser un poco intimidante si no has estado en una antes, pero te prometo que no intentaremos nada en la tienda.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el shock corrió a través de él. ―¿Quieres decir que se puede hacer eso?

―No. ―Harry soltó un bufido―. Incluso si se pudiera, no haría eso contigo. Cuando jugamos, somos sólo nosotros dos. Yo no comparto... nunca.

Un escalofrío corrió por la columna vertebral de Louis ante la posesión en la voz de Harry. Su polla se endureció y bajó la mano para reajustarse en sus pantalones vaqueros. Dios, quería arrojar sus brazos alrededor de Harry y tener al hombre sacándolo de la tienda hacia la cama más cercana, o a la pared para el caso. Se lamió los labios mientras Harry lo miraba.

Harry gimió. ―No hagas eso, cariño. Más que nada, quiero besar esos labios y sentir esas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, mientras golpeo tu culo. No puedo hacer eso aquí.

―Lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos comprar rápido y volver al hotel antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa hoy. ―Louis miró alrededor y no vio a nadie mirando. Se movió para estar más cerca de Harry, utilizando su propio cuerpo para bloquear cualquier punto de observación. Arrastró su dedo sobre el bulto en los vaqueros de Harry―. Estoy babeando por conseguir esto dentro de mí otra vez.

Harry gimió y se apretó contra la mano de Louis por un segundo.

―Hey, ¿ustedes vienen o no? ―Herb gritó desde la puerta.

―Todavía no, pero espero que más adelante ―murmuró Louis, mientras se daban la vuelta y se dirigían a unirse a la otra pareja en la puerta―. Está bien, Herb. Mantén tus pantalones puestos. Estamos llegando.

Herb frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero Chuck le pellizcó el culo. ―No respondas a eso. Ni una sola palabra, amor.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Herb empujó la puerta, y entraron. Louis dio un paso dentro y dejó caer su boca. Santo infierno, era como una tienda en Rodeo Drive19, o por lo menos las que había visto en la televisión. No era la atmosfera sórdida y abandonada que había pensado que sería. Olía bien, no como sudor rancio y sexo viejo. Estaba bien iluminada y todos los juguetes colgaban en la pared.

―Oh, guau, mira todos los juguetes.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Herb aplaudir como un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba siendo arrastrado por el pasillo cuando Herb lo agarró del brazo y se dirigió hacia algo que había llamado su atención. Louis miró a Harry, y su amante le indicó que fuera, mientras que Chuck sólo sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

―Mira las esposas.

19Rodeo Drive - El Paseo del Rodeo (Rodeo Drive en inglés) es una área de tres manzanas ó esquinas de oro, en BeverlyHills, LosÁngeles, California, (EstadosUnidos). Es conocida como un distrito donde pueden verse las boutiques y tiendas más caras del mundo. Acerca del nombre existen dos posturas: una de ellas, sostiene que el nombre "Rodeo" se debe a que antes de los años 50 el Centro de flores que divide la calle era una línea de carrozas de caballos. Otra postura, más verosímil, atribuye el nombre a una derivación del RanchoRodeodelasAguas, antigua hacienda española a la que perteneció el sector luego conocido como Beverly Hills. Pero el área se modernizó en los años 70. Ahora existen tiendas de lujo sobre todo el paseo.

Herb se detuvo frente a una pared entera de puños. Cuero, forradas, metal, y varias otras que se extendían ante sus ojos. Guau... ¿quién sabía que había tal variedad de restricciones?

―¿Ves alguna que te guste? ―No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de ser esposado a la cama o a cualquier otra cosa, aunque el pensamiento de Harry atándolo puso sus bolas doloridas.

―Oh mi..., sí. ―Herb agarró dos tipos diferentes de ganchos y disparó una mirada detrás de él.

―Tomaré estas. No te preocupes. Sólo mira. ―Chuck tomó los puños de Herb y los alejó.

―¿Harry?

―Si ves algo que te gustaría probar, Louis, cógelo, pero no te preocupes. Conseguiré algunas cosas para nosotros.

Louis asintió, aún no estaba seguro de lo que podría encontrar interesante en la tienda. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que Herb lo arrastrara a otro aparador. Se sumergieron en otra breve parada frente a los tapones anales.

―¡Caramba! ¿La gente realmente utiliza un tapón tan grande? ―Herb señaló un tapón enorme―. ¿Cómo podría encajar en el culo de alguien?

―No estoy seguro. Tal vez lo utilizan para preparar a alguien para el fisting20 ―Louis dijo en voz baja a Herb, en realidad no quería que nadie lo oyera. No había mucha gente en la tienda así que Louis se relajó un poco.

―¿Fisting? ¿Qué es eso? ―Los brillantes ojos verdes de Herb se encontraron con Louis, la curiosidad ardiendo en ellos.

―¿No sabes acerca del fisting? Habría pensado que verías algo al respecto cuando estuviste navegando por los sitios de sexo.

―Sólo estaba mirando los juguetes. Háblame del fisting. ―Herb le dio un codazo mientras se alejaban de los tapones.

―Ummm... es donde tú o Chuck meten la mano entera dentro del culo del otro.

―¿No es broma? ―Herb frunció el ceño, obviamente tratando de entenderlo en su cabeza―. ¿Cómo encaja?

20Fisting - El fisting o fist fucking es un término inglés que da nombre a la práctica sexual consistente en introducir el puño en la vagina o el ano. Ya sea de forma parcial o total, hay que ir con mucho cuidado porque es una práctica muy peligrosa si no se hace con los cuidados necesarios.

La cara de Herb ardía y sabía que él estaba rojo brillante. ―No estoy seguro. Nunca lo he hecho, aunque lo he visto en películas porno. Sólo usa mucho lubricante y tómate tu tiempo, y supongo que funciona.

―¿Por qué no lo has probado antes? ―Herb frunció los labios―. ¿Tienes miedo de que te duela?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis registro la tienda y encontró a Harry parado en uno de los otros pasillos, hablando con Chuck. Harry levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. La calidez se vertió en el alma de Louis cuando Harry sonrió y el amor del hombre por él brillaba en sus ojos.

―No tengo miedo de que me duela. Si se hace bien, supongo que será un poco doloroso, pero no lo suficiente para que deje de sentirse asombroso. Yo simplemente nunca confié en ninguno de mis amantes lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a ponerme en sus manos así. Se necesita una gran cantidad de confianza y amor, creo yo, para hacer algo así.

Sonrió a Harry y se sonrojó de nuevo cuando este levantó un gran tubo de lubricante con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Creo que Harry tiene algo planeado para ti. ―Herb chocó sus caderas juntas y le guiñó un ojo mientras Louis lo miraba.

―Podrías no querer burlarte de mí demasiado. Creo que él ha estado hablando con Chuck y tu pareja tiene sus propias ideas de cómo hacerte gritar.

Herb se encogió de hombros. ―Siempre estoy gritando el nombre de Chuck cuando hacemos el amor. Nada va a cambiar eso.

―Bien. ―Louis deslizó su brazo a través de Herb―. Ahora, vamos a recoger algunas cosas para hacer que tu hombre grité tu nombre.

Herb parecía intrigado por eso, y Louis rio silenciosamente. Él no había jugado muy a menudo con juguetes, pero había visto algunas películas, por lo que sabía algunas cosas que podrían hacer estallar la mente de Chuck, si Herb las usaba. Por supuesto, volverían loco a Herb también, y ese era el objetivo de Louis.

Vagaron por arriba y por abajo de los pasillos. Louis le señaló cosas a Herb y el científico agarró un montón de cosas, haciendo planes para experimentar con ellos en Chuck. El policía iba a estar agotado para el momento en que Herb terminara con él.

Los dos pasaron mucho tiempo delante de los anillos para pene, tiras de cuero, y cuerdas. Las manos de Louis temblaron ligeramente cuando arrastró un dedo sobre un trozo de cuerda. ¿Cómo sería estar atado a la cama a merced de Harry? ¿Cuánto tiempo Harry lo haría rogar antes de liberarlo y dejarlo venirse?

Podía sentir el resbaladizo pre-semen en su ropa interior ante la idea de estar extendido sobre su cama, restringido, mientras usaba un anillo en su polla. Harry lo provocaría y lo complacería. Louis sabía que podía confiar en que Harry nunca lo lastimaría o lo empujaría más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

―¿Están listos para irnos?

Harry y Chuck se acercaron a ellos. Louis asintió, mientras que Herb se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Chuck.

―¿Podemos intentar el fisting?

Chuck se atragantó, y Harry se dobló, riendo tan fuerte por la expresión atónita en el rostro de su hermano, que tenía que apoyarse en Louis para mantenerse en pie.

―Oh, vamos. Louis dice que no es tan malo. ―Herb levantó el puñado de juguetes―. Él hizo algunas sugerencias también.

―¿Lo hizo? ―La mirada feroz de Chuck a Louis prometía venganza.

Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y tiró de su amante más cerca. ―¿Tienes mucha experiencia con el fisting, cariño?

Louis bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó mientras tartamudeaba. Harry sacudió la bolsa que tenía, captando la atención de Louis.

―No te preocupes. Tomé un par de cosas para que las intentemos, y me puedes contar todo sobre tu juego.

―Ni siquiera he intentado el fisting. Sólo se lo mencioné a Herb porque pregunto y no creí que te dijera algo al respecto. ―Louis envió una mirada suplicante a Harry―. Realmente no hice nada excepto señalarle las cosas.

―Louis, una cosa que debes saber sobre Herb es que no tiene filtro interno. Lo que le digas será derramado, no importa donde esté. ―Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía y se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído a Louis―: Chuck podría estar avergonzado, pero créeme, va a intentar cualquier cosa para mantener a Herb feliz y estará dándote las gracias por todos esos juguetes más adelante.

―No estoy seguro de querer que eso suceda. ―Louis se volvió y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

Harry abrazó a Louis, levantando la cabeza para ver a su alrededor. Herb y Chuck estaban en la caja registradora, comprando todos los juguetes que Herb llevaba. Podía ver a través del rubor embarazoso en la cara de su hermano la mirada interesada que Chuck le dio a las cosas que Herb tenía.

―¿No quieres a Herb o a Chuck discutiendo su salvaje y loca vida sexual contigo?

Louis negó con la cabeza ferozmente. Harry se echó a reír.

―Estoy bastante seguro de que Chuck no te dirá nada, excepto tal vez gracias. Es de Herb de quién tienes que preocuparte. Realmente no entiende por qué tiene que cuidar lo que dice. Sólo espera hasta que hable con Jessie acerca de todo esto. Petrovic y Chuck no serán capaces de mirarse entre sí por semanas después de esa conversación.

―¿Quién es Petrovic? ―Louis retrocedió lo suficiente para mirar a Harry.

―Es el compañero de Chuck en la policía y está saliendo con mi hermana. Jessie y Herb son mejores amigos, trabajan juntos en las mismas instalaciones y se cuentan todo. Y quiero decir todo. Por otra parte, al igual que Herb, Jessie realmente no piensa acerca de filtrar lo que dice. Por lo que te garantizo, que ella mencionará algo sobre los juguetes y Chuck en la misma frase. ―Harry sacudió la cabeza―. Me encantaría estar en el coche cuando esa conversación suceda.

―No sé si Petrovic sabe lo que es bueno para él. ―Chuck y Herb se unieron a ellos en la puerta―. ¿Estamos listos?

Herb rebotó sobre sus pies. ―Quiero volver al hotel y probar algunos de estos.

Chuck puso su mano sobre la boca de Herb y miró a Harry. ―Volvamos a nuestras habitaciones antes de que empiece a pedirle a alguien que demuestre estás cosas para él.

Se apresuraron a salir de la tienda y entraron al camión antes de que Chuck quitara la mano de la boca de Herb. Teniendo en cuenta que algunas personas merodeaban fuera de la tienda, Harry pensó que la sugerencia de Chuck era una buena idea. No quería tener que pagarle a nadie por una demostración. Le entregó la bolsa a Louis.

―No mires. Quiero que sean una sorpresa.

Louis se retorció, pero asintió. Harry arrastró su mirada sobre Louis y sonrió burlonamente ante el bulto en los pantalones vaqueros de Louis. Sí, su novio estaba muy encendido por la idea de Harry de usar los juguetes en él. Harry sabía lo que iba a hacer esa noche.

―Regresaremos al hotel y pasaremos el rato allí hasta las siete más o menos. Luego nos reuniremos para cenar y bailar un poco más. ―El echó un vistazo a Chuck―. ¿Suena bien?

Chuck asintió con la cabeza, y Herb casi aplaudió de la emoción.

―Eso nos dará tiempo de sobra para probar algunos de estos.

Chuck rodó los ojos, pero Harry le sonrió a Herb.

―Ese era mi plan, Herb. Sólo tendrás que convencer a Chuck para que juegue contigo.

Harry tenía el presentimiento de que no sería difícil para Herb convencer a su hermano, ya que el joven científico tenía a su hermano mayor envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique. Por supuesto, Harry no tenía espacio para burlarse de Chuck por eso ya que él haría cualquier cosa para hacer sonreír a Louis.

Los llevó con seguridad hasta el hotel y las parejas se separaron. Harry le hizo un guiño a Herb mientras se alejaban unos de otros. Herb sonrió hacia él y se contoneó alegremente. Demonios, si tuviera una cola, Herb estaría meneándola.

―Así que hablaste con Herb sobre el fisting, ¿eh?― Preguntó mientras él y Louis tomaban el ascensor hasta su piso.

―Supongo. Hablamos sobre ello y de algunas otras cosas. No es como que tenga alguna experiencia con ello. Sólo lo he visto en películas. ―Louis agachó la cabeza, poniéndose rojo.

―Vas a tener que compartir las películas que has visto. Me gustaría verlas. ―Se apiño más cerca de Louis, respirando la esencia masculina de su amante. Le encantaba cómo olía Louis, especialmente cuando se mezclaba con el olor de sexo y sudor.

―Tal vez tengamos un maratón de películas la próxima vez que tengas una noche libre. ―Louis miró hacia él a través de sus gruesas pestañas con una luz malvada en sus ojos azules.

―¿Estás pensando que podríamos obtener algunas ideas?― Él levantó la bolsa―. No necesito ningunas ideas sobre cómo hacer que grites, cariño.

―Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hundir tu polla en mi culo y grito tu nombre ―admitió Louis.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de besarlo. No podía hacerlo en el ascensor, porque, una vez que comenzara, no terminaría hasta que tuviera su polla enterrada en Louis. ―Cristo, quiero que esta cosa se apresure a subir.

―¿Tienes prisa por algo? ―Louis preguntó.

―Sí, tú en la cama, conmigo follándote hasta que te olvides de todo lo demás excepto de mí.

Louis se echó a reír, y una sensación cálida se arrastró por el cuerpo de Harry para reunirse en su ingle. Su polla se puso rígida para presionar contra su cremallera. Había estado semi-duro todo el tiempo en la tienda de juguetes debido a todo lo que pensaba hacerle a Louis cuando lo tuviera a solas. Louis parecía dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa que Harry quisiera, y no era como si Harry planeara atarlo y golpearlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba dentro de ese lado del sexo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, agarró la mano de Louis y arrastró al hombre por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Empujó la bolsa en los brazos de Louis mientras se esforzaba por obtener la tarjeta llave de su bolsillo.

―¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda ahí? ―Louis le sonrió.

―¿Sólo si quieres meter la mano en mi bolsillo y jugar con algo más que la llave? ―Miró de reojo a Louis.

―Espera hasta que estemos dentro y jugaré con todo lo que quieras.― Louis se humedeció los labios, y Harry gimió.

―No estás ayudando ―se quejó mientras deslizaba la tarjeta plástica en el lector de llaves y esperaba impacientemente a que la luz parpadeara en verde.

No ayudó que Louis tanteara el culo de Harry y deslizara su mano debajo de la camisa de Harry pasando sus dedos a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Harry. El calor florecía por todas partes dónde Louis presionaba su cuerpo contra Harry.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, la puerta se abrió y Harry giró el pomo de la puerta, mientras tiraba de Louis dentro de la habitación detrás de él. Cerró la puerta de un golpe usando a Louis, mientras empujaba al hombre más joven contra la puerta.

La bolsa cayó al piso cuando Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y ahuecó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry. Harry acarició con la nariz la mandíbula de Louis, mordiendo una línea a lo largo del punto sensible detrás de la oreja derecha de Louis. Raspó sus dientes sobre ella, y Louis se arqueó contra él.

―Oh mi... ―Louis apenas susurró.

―No estoy seguro de ser capaz de utilizar alguno de los juguetes en ti esta vez, pero tenemos toda la tarde para jugar. Te deseo demasiado justo ahora.

Arrastró sus labios sobre la piel de Louis, tomando pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del camino a su boca. Harry le besaba con cada esperanza, sueño, y promesa que había en su interior. La forma en que Louis gemía y se abría a su demanda, le dijo a Harry que su amante sentía lo mismo. Invadió a Louis como un ejército conquistador, empeñado en saquearlo.

Louis saltó, y Harry lo agarró fuerte, gruñendo cuando las piernas de Louis fueron alrededor de sus caderas. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero mantuvo el equilibrio suficiente para hacer su camino hacia la cama, donde rápidamente arrojó a Louis.

―Oye ―Louis jadeó mientras rebotaba.

―Desnúdate, cariño. No voy a durar mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres mi culo o quieres que te folle?

Los botones volaron cuando Harry arrancó su camisa. Sin ninguna sutileza o arrastrando las cosas. Él quería desnudez y de preferencia una de sus pollas en el culo del otro antes de que se viniera por toda la cama. Louis no contestó, pero empezó a desnudarse y a arrojar su ropa alrededor de la habitación.

―Quiero tu culo, por favor. ―Louis le tendió la mano.

Harry sacó un condón y lubricante antes de unirse a Louis. Dejó caer los suministros por la cabeza de Louis y sonrió.

―¿Por qué no me preparas mientras chupo esto un poco más?

Acarició la erección de Louis y se dio la vuelta, presentando su culo para Louis y llevando su boca más cerca de la polla de éste.

―Esa es una idea maravillosa.

Después de escuchar el pop de la botella de lubricante, se centró en lamer su camino hacia arriba del eje de Louis hasta la cabeza acampanada con fugas de líquido pre-seminal. Tomó sólo la punta en su boca y presionó su lengua en la hendidura.

Louis saltó ligeramente y empujó más su polla en la boca de Harry. Éste gimió cuando Louis pasó los dedos debajo del pliegue de Harry, frotando contra su agujero con cada pasada. Harry separó las piernas un poco más, animando a Louis para hacer más. Cuando el primero de los dedos de Louis entró en su culo, Harry suspiró alrededor de la carne en su boca.

A medida que Louis continuaba estirando y relajándolo, Harry dejó que su atención se limitara a la barra gruesa follando su boca. Suprimió su reflejo nauseoso cada vez que Louis iba un poco más abajo, hasta que la cabeza de su polla golpeaba la parte posterior de la garganta de Harry. Tragó alrededor de ella, jugando y burlándola con su lengua y dientes.

Louis empujó sus dedos y los torció, clavando en la glándula de Harry en cada ocasión, causando que la electricidad se encendiera a lo largo de su columna vertebral. La presión se reunió en la parte baja de su espalda y sus bolas se apretaron. Su clímax se construyó, amenazando con explotar a través de él. Soltó a Louis y se revolvió alrededor del paquete del condón.

Con un gruñido, lo arrancó de la manta y lo abrió. Rápidamente lo rodó sobre la polla de Louis y se abalanzó hacia abajo para poner a Louis bueno y húmedo. Antes de que Louis pudiera decir nada, Harry se dio vuelta y agarró a su amante, alineando la cabeza con su agujero.

―Sé cuidadoso ―advirtió Louis, agarrando con fuerza las caderas de Harry lo suficiente como para que éste supiera que iba a estar amoratado mañana.

―Lo seré, pero no puedo esperar más para que estés dentro de mí.

Empujando hacia abajo, se mordió el labio cuando Louis atravesó el anillo de músculos para asentar sus bolas profundamente dentro de él. Harry cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la plenitud de su culo. Los ojos de Louis rodaron detrás de su cabeza.

―Nunca tendré suficiente de estar dentro de ti ―admitió Louis.

Harry saboreó la confesión. ―Bien, porque me estoy convirtiendo rápidamente en adicto a ser follado por ti. Eso no significa que no te follaré de vez en cuando, pero ésta definitivamente será un relación de igualdad de oportunidades.

―Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras. ―Louis le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a moverse.

La cama chirriaba mientras se mecían juntos. El aire se llenó de sonidos de piel golpeando contra piel y del olor de sexo y sudor.

Harry miró a los ojos azules de Louis y vio todo su futuro abriéndose ante ellos.

Apoyó las manos sobre las sábanas a los lados de la cabeza de Louis, se agachó, y lo besó. Vertió todo su amor en el beso, con la esperanza de que Louis entendiera todo lo que Harry no tenía el aliento para decir.

Louis rompió el beso y gritó ―¡Joder!

El calor inundó el condón cuando Louis se vino, entonces el clímax de Harry tiro de él, cubriendo el estómago de Louis con hilos de viscosa leche. Tensó los brazos para asegurarse de no aplastar a Louis cuando su fuerza lo abandonara.

Jadeando, se cernió sobre Louis por un minuto hasta que pudo conseguir que sus músculos trabajaran y luego salió de la cama. Una rápida limpieza para ambos y se acurrucó junto a Louis debajo de las mantas.

A medida que iba a la deriva, escuchó a Louis decir: ―Me pregunto si Herb consiguió que Chuck jugara con sus juguetes.


	11. Capítulo 10

Harry suspiró al dejar caer las bolsas justo en la puerta de Louis. Su amante estaba en la casa, dejando que la abuela Mel supiera que habían vuelto. Después de asegurarse de que el equipaje estuviera fuera del camino, Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos. La noche en el club, seguida por un poco de sexo caliente lo habían hecho un hombre muy cansado. Se habían levantado temprano, y luego desayunaron con Herb y Chuck antes de dejarlos en el aeropuerto.

Volvió la cabeza, cuando Louis entró en el apartamento. El rubio se echó a reír cuando vio a Harry tirado en el sofá.

―Tal vez deberíamos ir a tomar una siesta. Ninguno de nosotros tiene que estar en cualquier parte el resto del día. Sólo seamos perezosos.

Louis le tendió la mano, y Harry la tomó, dejando que tirara de él fuera de los muebles. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y trajo al hombre delgado más cerca de él para darle un beso. Sus alientos se mezclaron mientras sus labios se rozaban y frotaban. Harry considero llevarlo a la habitación hasta que Louis se separó y bostezó.

―Está bien. Por lo tanto primero la siesta, luego veremos sobre el cuidado de esto.

Se agachó y palmeó la erección de Louis. Los ojos azules de Louis se abrieron y asintió. ―La abuela dijo que le gustaría que fuéramos a cenar alrededor de las seis.

Harry llevó a Louis al dormitorio, donde se desnudaron y se deslizaron bajo las mantas. Enlazaron sus brazos y piernas alrededor uno del otro, y Harry apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis.

―Me parece bien.

Fue a la deriva en el sueño, saboreando el calor de Louis y el sonido de su respiración.

Un zumbido despertó a Harry. Estaba instantáneamente alerta, reconociendo el sonido como su teléfono vibrando. Alargó el brazo para arrebatarlo de la mesita de noche. Lo abrió y vio que era el número de su oficial al mando. Se deslizó de la cama y caminó a la sala de estar.

―Davidson.

―Davidson, te necesito en mi oficina a las ocho cero cero mañana por la mañana.

―Sí, señor. ―Frunció el ceño―. Estoy programado para trabajar por la mañana de todos modos.

Pavelek gruñó, y Harry escuchó molestia en ese sonido.

―Sé eso, Sargento. Algunas cosas han sido traídas a mi atención y me gustaría discutirlo contigo.

Malestar goteaba sobre el cerebro de Harry, un instinto afinado por años en el ejército diciéndole que algo no estaba bien. ¿Qué había ido mal? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado el fin de semana para hacer que su oficial superior lo llamara a la tarea?

―Estaré ahí, señor. ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?

―Me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero por el momento, es mejor que no lo sepas. Sólo preséntate en mi oficina a las ocho cero cero y lo discutiremos entonces. ―Pavelek colgó.

Harry terminó la llamada y se dejó caer en la silla. Después se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se quedó mirando hacia el suelo. ¡Mierda! Todo en Harry gritaba que ser llamado frente a Pavelek tenía que ver con Louis y su relación.

Harry no podía pensar en algo que hubiera hecho mal que tuviera que ver con su trabajo. Era muy meticuloso cuando se trataba de entrenamiento y papeleo ya que su vida estaba en riesgo, junto con sus compañeros de equipo, si algo se jodía.

―¿Quién era?

Louis deambulaba desde la habitación, rascándose el estómago y bostezando.

―El Teniente Pavelek. Me quiere en su oficina a las ocho en punto mañana por la mañana. Dijo que algunas cosas han llegado a su atención que tenemos que discutir.

―Suena siniestro. ¿Sobre qué crees que quiere hablar? ―Louis se sentó sobre la mesa de café frente a Harry, apoyando las manos en los muslos de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ―No tengo ni idea, pero cada nervio de mi cuerpo está gritando que no es bueno. No puedo empezar a pensar en lo que podría haber hecho mal.

―¿Podría alguien habernos visto en Atlanta? ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con nosotros y no con tu trabajo en la base o en la unidad? ―La mirada preocupada de Louis encontró la suya.

―No sé, y probablemente no debería estar pidiendo problemas prestados. Puede que no sea nada malo. Tal vez tenemos otra misión por delante y tendré que empezar a reunir suministros para ello. ―Frotó su mano sobre su cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar un beso en los labios de Louis―. Vamos a vestirnos e ir con tu abuela. Tenemos unos quince minutos antes de que ella venga a buscarnos.

―Buena idea ―murmuró Louis mientras se ponía de pie.

Se vistieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la casa de la abuela Mel. Ella les sonrió mientras entraban.

―Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Harry. Espero que hayáis dormido chicos.

Harry le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de ir a ayudar a Louis a poner la mesa.

―Sí, estamos casi recuperados de nuestro fin de semana. ―Él se echó a reír―. Probablemente no habría sido tan agotador si mi hermano y su pareja no se hubieran unido a nosotros.

―Oh, Louis no mencionó que tu hermano se os unió. ―Ella miró a Louis.

Su amante se echó a reír. ―Abuela, estaba apaleado y no quería pasar todo el día diciéndote lo que hicimos cuando sabía que íbamos a cenar contigo más tarde.

―Buen punto. ―Ella colocó el pollo frito en un plato grande, y Louis lo tomó de ella para llevarlo a la mesa―. Apuesto a que disfrutaste viéndolos, Harry.

―Lo hice, y Chuck me pidió que fuera su padrino de boda. Él y Herb hablaron de casarse, o por lo menos tener una ceremonia de compromiso, a finales de año.

―Oh, una boda. ¡Qué maravilloso! Apuesto a que tu madre está muy emocionada. ―Mel sonaba emocionada por Herb y Chuck.

―Estoy seguro de que lo está. Será la segunda boda en la familia, aunque por lo que Chuck dijo de mi hermana, Jessie, probablemente habrá otra pronto después de está.

―Ella y Alexei van tan en serio, ¿eh? ―Louis levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado, sirviendo el puré de papas.

―Parece que sí. ―Harry esperó hasta que el plato de todos estuvo lleno antes de empezar a comer. Tarareó ante el sabor explotando en su boca por el pollo. Tragó y le sonrió a Mel―. Gracias a Dios no como tu comida todos los días o estaría tan grande como una casa en poco tiempo.

Mel le palmeó la mano, pero pudo ver la felicidad en su expresión por sus palabras. Se acomodaron comiendo y charlando, poniéndose al día con lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia. El amor y la alegría fluyendo en el ambiente le recordó a todas aquellas cenas familiares con las que había crecido, y aunque extrañaba a su familia, no reemplazaría lo que había desarrollado con Louis por todas las cenas familiares en el mundo.

Harry estaba en posición de firmes, esperando a que el Teniente Pavelek lo reconociera. El teniente garabateó su firma en algunos papeles y los puso a un lado antes de ver a Harry.

―Descanse, Sargento.

―Sí, señor.

Harry se movió a la posición de descanso, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Había estado nervioso desde que Pavelek lo llamó ayer, pero había tratado de no pensar en lo que podría haber causado su comparecencia frente a su oficial al mando. Louis hizo todo lo posible para alejar la mente de Harry de toda la reunión, pero en la oscuridad de la noche, Harry consideró el hecho de que alguien podría haberlos visto juntos en Atlanta.

Aunque no creía que a Pavelek le importara de una manera u otra con quién dormía, sabía que el hombre no podía ignorarlo. Además, quienquiera que lo llevó a su atención podría causar problemas también.

―Voy a señalar en este momento que estoy furioso por ser puesto en un aprieto como este. Nada de esta mierda debería importar si eres un buen soldado, que lo eres. ―Pavelek pasó una mano por su cabello―. Oh, infiernos, toma asiento, Davidson. Esto te va a cabrear tanto como a mí, estoy seguro.

―Sí, señor. ―Rápidamente se sentó, deseando que Pavelek simplemente lo soltara y dijera cuál era el problema.

El teniente se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio. Su mirada seria se reunió con la de Harry. ―Como he dicho, nada de esto afecta la forma en que te veo como soldado. Eres uno de los mejores bajo mi mando, y estoy orgulloso de servir contigo y luchar junto a ti.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. ―Gracias, señor. Usted ha sido el mejor comandante que he tenido desde que me alisté. Tomaré la forma en que se siente en consideración.

―Correcto. ―El oficial hizo una pausa como si estuviera reuniendo sus pensamientos acerca de cómo proceder―. Al parecer, alguien te vio a ti y a tu novio en Atlanta el fin de semana.

―¡Mierda! ―Comenzó a ponerse en pie, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Apretó las manos y las apoyó en sus muslos―. Temía que fuera algo así.

―Incluso tengo fotos, aunque, gracias a Dios, son sólo de ustedes dos besándose. No soy un mojigato, Davidson, pero no quiero ver fotos suyas follando a su novio. Demonios, no quisiera ver fotos de ustedes teniendo sexo, incluso si fueran heteros. ―Pavelek se frotó los ojos y suspiró.

―¿Qué pasa, señor? ―Estaba considerando una baja deshonrosa, lo cual le molestaría, ya que no estaba haciendo nada que cualquier soldado heterosexual no estaría haciendo en su fin de semana.

―Incluso con No Preguntes, No Digas aún vigente, Davidson, lo estoy pasando por alto. Con quién duermas no afecta tu habilidad para hacer tu trabajo, y me niego a que alguien me obligue a echarte de mi unidad a causa de ello. Es discriminación y no me importa si está en las reglas. ―La mirada de Pavelek se encontró con Harry―. Mi esposa es blanca, y no fue hace tanto tiempo cuando hubiera sido enviado a la cárcel o algo peor por haberme atrevido a pensar siquiera en salir con ella, y mucho menos casarme con ella.

No habrá ninguna discriminación contra cualquier persona en mi unidad.

―Gracias, Teniente. No estoy seguro de que valga la pena poner en riesgo su carrera para salvar la mía.

Pavelek agitó una mano. ―Por suerte, tengo un margen de maniobra en la forma en que ejecuto este equipo y no voy a hacer nada al respecto, pero necesitas saber que tienes un enemigo muy peligroso.

Harry asintió. Entendía los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba ahora, y tenía una idea de quién había llevado su relación a la atención del teniente. Pero ¿cómo había obtenido Larry fotos de él y Louis besándose? ¿Estuvo otro soldado siguiéndolo, tratando de conseguir pruebas en su contra para hacer que lo echaran? Tal vez el hombre quería avergonzarlo. Harry no sabía qué había vuelto a Larry en su contra.

―Algunos hombres sólo nacen celosos de todos los demás, sin darse cuenta de que los problemas en sus vidas son provocados por sus propias acciones. ―Pavelek confirmó las sospechas de Harry sin pronunciar el nombre de Larry.

Pavelek empujó varias fotos hacia Harry. ―Puedes tomar estás y destruirlas, aunque no dudaría que tu acusador tenga copias de ellas. Davidson, necesitas cuidar su espalda. Si bien no permitiré que ningún tipo de discriminación tenga lugar en la unidad, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Sabes que los hombres en este equipo son similares. Has estado a cargo de ellos casi tanto tiempo como yo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry guardó silencio. Sí, conocía cómo eran los hombres, y aunque le gustaría creer que lo respaldarían no importando qué, había algunos que permitirían que fuera asesinado porque era un maricón.

―Usted no puede con todo, señor. Esto es algo a lo que tengo que hacer frente por mi propia cuenta. Sabía que iba a salir con el tiempo, pero mientras no estuviera en una relación, pensé que no era asunto de nadie más. Ahora no estoy dispuesto a ocultar a Louis o lo que él significa para mí. Ni siquiera para hacer que alguien se sienta cómodo. No es justo para él.

Pavelek se puso de pie, sosteniendo su mano para Harry, quién la tomó. Su apretón de manos fue firme y respetuoso.

―No deberías tener que ocultar nada sobre ti mismo, Davidson. A menos que tu adversario decida ir a la cadena de mando, esto acaba conmigo, pero no bajes la guardia con él. No confío en él, y nunca lo he hecho, pero hasta que haga algo que pueda atribuirle, no puedo deshacerme de él.

―Lo sé, señor, y gracias por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Lo tomaré un día a la vez y tal vez empiece a pensar en mi futuro.

―Despedido, Sargento. Vuelve al trabajo. Tenemos algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento con los Rangers, y quiero a todos listos para patear los culos de aquellos hijos de puta.

Saludó y salió. Alivio brotó en él cuando regresó a la oficina que compartía con otro suboficial y la encontró vacía. Cerró la puerta y se hundió en su silla, apoyando la frente a su escritorio. Era cierto, que si alguien lo vio, habría asumido que había sido derrotado o masticado por su oficial al mando. Aun así no quiso arriesgarse a que Larry lo viera y pensara que lo había derrotado de alguna manera.

Harry probablemente debería estar enojado con Larry por colarse detrás de su espalda y violar su intimidad metiéndolo en problemas, pero en realidad todo lo que Harry sintió fue alivio. No más paranoia subconsciente de que alguien averiguara sobre sus preferencias sexuales. No más cuidar sus palabras cuando hablaba sobre lo que hizo la noche anterior. Si bien no era el tipo de hombre que besaba y contaba, no le gustaba tener que ser ambiguo sobre con quién pasaba el tiempo.

Nunca habría mentido acerca de lo que Louis significaba para él, pero no habría hablado con nadie de su trabajo voluntariamente acerca de su amante. De esta manera no tenía que preocuparse de quién lo descubriera en primer lugar porque, incluso si él o Pavelek no decían nada, Larry estaría diciéndoles a todos los demás en la unidad sobre ello.

Enderezándose, Harry respiró hondo y calmó sus nervios. Había decisiones que tomar sobre su carrera, pero por ahora, tenía un trabajo que hacer y él seguiría haciéndolo con lo mejor de sus habilidades. Las reacciones de sus compañeros soldados resultarían ser la pauta por la que elegiría su futuro camino.

De lo único que estaba seguro era del hecho de que Louis no lo abandonaría, ya sea que fuera un soldado o un indigente en la calle. Louis era la base sobre la que iba a construir un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida, en el ejército o fuera de él.

Una puerta de coche cerrándose de golpe sacudió a Louis que se incorporó en la cama. Harry había estado en una misión de entrenamiento en las últimas dos semanas, y Louis descubrió que no dormía bien cuando no sabía dónde estaba Harry. Desde que Harry descubrió que su oficial al mando sabía de ellos y que alguien los seguía, Harry había pasado más noches en su apartamento solo que con Louis.

Dolió, pero Louis entendía por qué lo hizo. Trató de no lloriquear o quejarse cuando Harry se iba cada noche.

Pasos subían las escaleras, y él salió de la cama para ir a la sala de estar. La puerta se abrió cuando llegó a la otra habitación y jadeó cuando consiguió una buena mirada al rostro de Harry.

―¿Qué demonios pasó?

Moretones cubrían el rostro de Harry, junto a un labio partido y un ojo negro. Louis se acercó más, queriendo tocar a Harry, pero no estaba seguro de dónde podía. La caída de los hombros de Harry le dijo a Louis que su amante estaba agotado y triste.

―No importa. Me puedes contar más tarde. Vamos a conseguir limpiarte y meterte en la cama. ¿Tienes hambre?

Tomó el bolso que colgaba de la mano de Harry e hizo un gesto hacia el cuarto de baño. Harry se quedó en silencio, permitiéndole a Louis tomar el control. Negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de los alimentos, y Louis se tragó cualquier otra pregunta o demanda.

Después de encender el agua, lentamente desvistió a Harry, mordiendo de nuevo sus exclamaciones y jadeos cuando incluso más contusiones fueron reveladas. La ira comenzó a hervir a fuego lento en su interior cuando determino que puñetazos causaron la mayoría de los moretones. Alguien había golpeado a Harry terriblemente. Estos no eran golpes recibidos durante las misiones de entrenamiento o incluso durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. Estas eran marcas viciosas, con la intención de herir y dañar.

―Allí. ¿Por qué no te sumerges en la bañera por un rato? ―Louis ayudó a Harry a entrar en el agua y dobló una toalla detrás de su cabeza, dejándolo descansar. ―¿Eso se siente bien?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y extendió la mano para apretar la mano de Louis. ―Gracias, cariño. Te amo.

―Te amo, también, Harry. Sólo relájate. Vuelvo en un rato para revisarte. ―Rozó un beso en la frente de Harry, en uno de los pocos lugares que no fueron manchados por contusiones.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Louis tiró de la puerta hasta que sólo hubo una grieta. Caminó hacia la sala de estar, tratando de decidir lo que debía hacer. Era demasiado tarde para que despertara a su abuela y pedirle consejo. Miró el teléfono y un pensamiento lo golpeó. Chuck querría saber lo que había ocurrido y, a pesar de que Louis no podía darle todos los detalles, podría ponerlo al corriente sobre lo que estaba pasando. Sin importarle lo tarde que era, agarró el teléfono y marcó.

―Hola. ―Chuck sonaba como si estuviera despierto.

―Hey, Chuck, es Louis.

―Louis, ¿Harry se encuentra bien? ―El hermano de Harry se concentró en la razón por la que Louis lo había llamado.

―No estoy seguro de si te contó lo que pasó cuando volvimos de Atlanta hace un par de semanas. ―Louis vaciló.

Chuck gruñó. ―Sí, lo hizo. Larry es un imbécil y, al igual que un montón de otros, parece que no puede mantener la nariz fuera de los dormitorios de otras personas. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con él?

―No estoy seguro, pero Harry acaba de regresar de una misión de entrenamiento y está cubierto de hematomas. Por la forma en que se está moviendo, yo no estaría sorprendido si tiene las costillas rotas también. Creo que se metió en una pelea con alguien... o un grupo de algunos.

―Joder. Le dije que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Larry no iba a estar feliz de que el capitán no hiciera nada acerca de las fotografías. El hombre no me parece un tipo que iría por la cadena de mando. Él se ocuparía de las cosas ahora con violencia. ―Chuck exhaló ruidosamente―. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Si Harry quiere permanecer en el ejército, no puede informarlo porque todavía puede ser dado de baja por esa estúpida ley.

Louis asintió con la cabeza antes de recordar que Chuck no podía verlo. ―Lo sé, y eso me pone tan enojado. Las personas que lo atacaron tenían que saber que no habría ninguna repercusión por lo que hicieron. Ojalá Harry lo dejará. Podría encontrar un trabajo en algún lugar para utilizar sus habilidades en el mundo civil.

―¿Le dijiste eso?

―Por supuesto que sí, pero no insistí. Dejar el ejército tiene que ser su decisión solamente. No lo presionaré, no importa cuánto me gustaría que no corriera riesgo su vida. ―Suspiró.― Sé que arriesga su vida cada vez que sale en una misión, y puedo aceptarlo más de lo que puedo aceptar el riesgo que corre su vida proviniendo de los hombres que se supone que cuidan su espalda.

Una voz susurró, y Chuck murmuró algo que Louis no pudo entender.

―Herb dice hola ―mencionó Chuck―. ¿Está Harry en condiciones de hablar?

―Lo metí en la bañera para que se relajara, luego le voy a dar una aspirina antes de meterlo en la cama. No voy a hacer que me hable hasta mañana. Creo que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para disuadirlo de que considere una carrera diferente. No quiero que tus padres reciban una llamada telefónica acerca de que Harry está muerto.

Louis frotó una mano sobre su cara, luchando por contener las lágrimas ante el pensamiento de Harry muriendo.

―Te diré qué, Louis. Voy a hacer algunas comprobaciones mañana, cuando llegue al trabajo. Que Harry me llamé más adelante si se siente bien para hacerlo. Juntos, podríamos ser capaces de convencer a Harry de que tiene opciones fuera del ejército. Debo admitir, incluso si no hubiese peligro de ser golpeado por sus propios hombres, que arriesga su vida todo el tiempo, y me encantaría tenerlo en algún lugar más seguro. ―Chuck dudó antes de continuar―. Sé que eres con quien quiere quedarse y estoy bien con eso.

―Gracias, Chuck. Le diré a Harry esto, pero quiero que lo sepas también. Por mucho que me dolería dejar a la abuela Mel detrás, si llega el momento, lo haré. Mi vida pertenece a Harry ahora y él es mi casa.

―Es bueno saberlo, Louis. Ahora termina de cuidar de Harry por esta noche, y les hablaré a ambos mañana.

―Buenas noches, Chuck. Gracias por escuchar.

Louis colgó y volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño. Se quedó en la puerta, mirando al hombre que había, en tan poco tiempo, llegado a significar para él más que nadie, excepto su abuela. Y Louis sabía que si se reducía a quedarse con su abuela Mel o irse con Harry, Louis se iría con su amante.

Acostado en el agua humeante, herido y agotado, Harry parecía como un guerrero herido. Uno que luchó contra viento y marea para sobrevivir y proteger a aquellos que amaba. Tal vez Harry lo había hecho. Louis sabía que Harry haría lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a salvo a Louis de personas interesadas en hacerle daño.

Debía haber hecho algún ruido, porque Harry abrió su ojo bueno con esfuerzo para mirarlo.

―Hola, cariño, ¿por qué la cara triste?

Louis se apresuró cuando Harry trató de incorporarse y dio un respingo ante el tirón de las costillas lesionadas y su cuerpo golpeado. ―Deja que te ayude.

Juntos, consiguieron que Harry saliera de la bañera y se secara. Harry no se veía en el espejo, y Louis intentó mantener una expresión neutral, pero Harry colocó un nudillo debajo de la barbilla de Louis y la levantó hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

―Sé que se ve mal, Louis, pero no es nada que no se cure. He tenido peores.

―Pero esto no se hizo durante una misión, Harry ―protestó Louis―. Esto fue hecho por los hombres que deben cuidar tu espalda en batalla.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―Jonh hizo una mueca ante la mirada fija de Louis―. Bueno, tienes razón. Fue Larry y algunos otros. Me asaltaron cuando llegué a mi apartamento. Parece que Larry se reunió con Seth, quien le hizo saber acerca de nosotros. Eso explica cómo consiguió las fotos de nosotros.

―Maldición. Lo siento. Debería haber...

―¿Deberías haber hecho qué? No hay nada que puedas hacer contra tal odio fanático, Louis, excepto vivir tu vida sin estar avergonzado de quién eres o a quién amas. No voy a permitirles que me digan con quién puedo dormir. ―Harry presionó su dedo en los labios de Louis―. No me voy a dar de alta una vez más cuando mi alistamiento llegue. Ya he informado a Pavelek.

Louis inhaló profundamente, evitando bombear el puño en celebración y meneándose por dentro. ―No lo hagas por mí. Puedo lidiar con todo ello siempre y cuando seas feliz.

―Vamos a la cama. Me estoy poniendo rígido mientras estamos aquí.

Poner a Harry bajo las mantas sin hacerle daño resultó imposible, pero Harry apretó los dientes, y terminaron acurrucándose juntos, la cabeza de Harry sobre el hombro de Louis.

―No he sido feliz durante un tiempo, amor. He sido demasiado perezoso para tomar una decisión, pero finalmente conseguir hablar contigo y tomarte ha hecho que sea fácil para mí. Pavelek no estaba feliz, pero entendió y no intentó convencerme para que me quedara.

Louis cerró los ojos, presionó su mejilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry y suspiró. ―No voy a mentir. Me alegro de que salgas porque esto se está poniendo peor. Tuve un tiempo suficientemente duro tratando contigo arriesgando tu vida cuando sales en misiones. Ahora es aún más difícil de manejar, sabiendo que no tienes respaldo que te ayude si te metes en problemas.

Harry soltó un gruñido. ―Estoy seguro de que hay algunos miembros de mi equipo a los que no les importa con quién me acuesto, pero se quedarán fuera de la discusión en su mayor parte. Tienen que proteger a los suyos, y soy el más cercano a salir. No los obligaré a tomar una postura, no importa lo mucho que me gustaría hacer eso. No, encontraré algo que hacer en el mundo civil y dejaré que Larry crea que ha ganado por ahora. Algún día, tipos como él, aprenderán sus lecciones. No voy a perder más de mi energía preocupándome por ellos.

―¿Has pensado que vas a hacer una vez que estés dado de baja? ―Corrió su mano arriba y abajo en la espalda de Harry, calmando a su amante de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió aparte del sexo. Harry no estaba para eso ahora.

El silencio reinó el tiempo suficiente para que Louis pensara que Harry había caído dormido. Finalmente, Harry suspiró.

―Sí. Creo que veré si puedo conseguir un trabajo en la policía. Si no es eso, entonces tal vez en seguridad privada. Tengo la formación para ello.

―Chuck dijo que llamaría mañana y que podría tener algunas pistas sobre empleos para ti ―Louis transmitió el mensaje.

―Lo haré, pero sólo después de que tú y yo hablemos algunas cosas. No voy a dejar el estado sin ti, Louis, y sé que tú no quieres dejar a tu abuela.

Louis empezó a decir algo, pero Harry negó con la cabeza. ―Ella es familia, cariño. No abandonamos a la familia.

Empujó el hombro de Harry hasta que su amante rodó para que se miraran entre sí. Louis vio todo el amor de Harry brillando en sus ojos marrón oscuro y esperaba que Harry pudiera ver el amor que Louis sentía en su mirada también.

―Te amo con cada átomo de mí ser, Harry Davidson. Donde quiera que vayas, iré contigo. Haremos todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que la abuela Mel esté bien, pero no te voy a dejar ir sin mover montañas para hacer funcionar todo esto. ―Louis ahuecó la cara negra y azul de Harry con manos gentiles―. Somos nosotros contra el mundo, Harry, y juntos, somos imbatibles.

―Te amo, Louis Kane, y tienes razón. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos. Entre nosotros dos y mi familia, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una manera de asegurarnos de que tu abuela esté bien. Mientras que sigamos amándonos, el mundo resolverá para nosotros el final.

Sus bocas se tocaron en un beso suave, Louis muy consciente del hinchado labio inferior de Harry. El abrazo hablaba de promesas y compromisos. Sueños futuros y pasados corazones rotos sanados por todo lo que comprende el poder del amor.


	12. Capítulo 11

Al día siguiente, se levantaron y se dirigieron con la abuela Mel para el desayuno. Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando vio los golpes de Harry, pero no dijo nada hasta después de que la comida estuvo sobre la mesa. Se sentaron y cruzó las manos delante de ella. Mel encontró las miradas de Louis y Harry.

―Muy bien, muchachos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre esta situación?

―No estoy seguro de lo que estás hablando, Mel. ―Harry frunció el ceño.

―No me digas mierdas, Harry. ―Ella señaló con la cabeza hacia su cara―. Tengo ojos y las cosas han estado empeorando desde que volviste de Atlanta. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Harry suspiró y se acercó para tomar la mano de Louis. ―No voy a re-alistarme. Si se tratara sólo de mí, podría resolverlo de alguna manera, pero no voy a negar a Louis o arriesgarme a que algo le pase.

―¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas? No hay un montón de opciones en el pueblo, y la gente sabrá por qué te fuiste del ejército. La mayoría no te molestara al respecto, pero hay unos pocos que van a darte un mal rato ―Mel señaló.

―Sé eso, pero también sé que Louis no quiere dejarte. Tú eres la única familia que tiene. No estoy contando a la mujer que lo parió. Encontraré algo. Tendré que ir a Atlanta para hacerlo, pero hay trabajos ahí afuera para gente como yo. ―Harry apretó la mano de Louis. No quería que Louis sintiera como que estaba renunciando a posibilidades sólo para estar con él.

―Sí, hay empleos en Atlanta, así que eso es una opción, supongo. ―Él cubrió sus manos con las de ella―. Simplemente quiero que sepas que os apoyo a los dos en lo que sea que decidáis hacer, incluso si es mudarse fuera del estado.

―No puedo dejarte, abuela. No hay nadie más para ayudar con el café ―protestó Louis.

Mel sacudió la cabeza. ―Deja que yo me preocupe por el café, cariño. Ahora a comer. No quiero que te desmayes en el trabajo porque no tuviste un buen desayuno. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Harry?

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Probablemente, empezar a buscar un trabajo como civil. Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de cosas que estoy calificado para hacer.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, mientras terminaban de comer antes de que se enfriara, después Harry limpió mientras Louis y Mel se dirigían a abrir el restaurante para el día. Después de acomodar los platos, regresó al apartamento de Louis y cogió su teléfono. Marcó el número de Chuck mientras se sentaba en las escaleras.

―Oye, Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?

―¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? ―Se apoyó contra la barandilla, mirando hacia el patio trasero.

―Sí. Tengo el día libre, así que estoy dando vueltas por la casa, tratando de ignorar toda la mierda de la boda. ―Chuck se echó a reír―. Nunca pensé que Herb estaría tan atrapado con todo esto.

―Bueno, el hombre es muy centrado cuando quiere, y apuesto a que quiere que su boda vaya sin problemas.

―Eso es verdad. ―El silencio llenó el aire entre ellos por un momento―. Louis me llamó cuando llegaste a casa ayer por la noche. No sonaba bien, Harry.

―No lo está y no lo ha estado en un par de semanas. Estoy atravesando por la última parte de mi alistamiento. No me alejaré de esto tan cerca del final. ―Harry frotó una mano sobre su nuca―. No estoy seguro de que puedo hacer una vez que salga.

―Bueno, hice algunas comprobaciones esta mañana y hay una posición abierta en mi comisaría si estás interesado en ser policía. Tendrías que empezar como policía de rondas, pero con tu experiencia militar, conseguirías un ascenso rápido. ―Chuck gruñó―. Nunca te harás rico al ser policía, pero es un trabajo honrado y nadie te dará problemas aquí.

―¿En serio? ―Harry no lo creía.

Chuck suspiró. ―Sí, eso no es del todo cierto. Estoy seguro de que habrá algunos tipos que te darán un rato difícil, pero hay pendejos como esos en todas partes. La mayoría de ellos no dan dos mierdas por con quien te acuestas, Harry. Así como a ti no te importa con quién están follando ellos.

―Gracias por la oferta, hermano mayor, pero no estoy seguro de que Louis esté dispuesto a dejar a su abuela. Ella es realmente la única familia que tiene algo que ver con él en este momento. ―Cerró los ojos y pensó en Louis―. No quiero que se resienta conmigo en el futuro debido a que lo hice elegirme sobre ella.

Un crujido sonó en el teléfono, y luego Harry escuchó un alto ladrido agudo.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―Ese sería el nuevo cachorro de Herb, me convenció de que lo necesitábamos. No puedo creer que le permití convencerme de tener un perro.

Harry se echó a reír. ―Amigo, probablemente podría convencerte de correr desnudo a través de Central Park.

―Eso es muy cierto. Bueno, tengo que llevar a la bestia a dar un paseo. Te enviaré la información del trabajo. Sólo tienes que revisarla. No tienes que tomar una decisión pronto.

―Gracias, Chuck. Es bueno saber que te tengo velando por mí.

―¿Para qué está la familia? Te llamaré más adelante esta semana. Tal vez deberías llamar a mamá también. Creo que está preocupada por ti.

―Le dijiste que Louis y yo estaríamos para la boda, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto, lo hice, pero no es lo mismo que le llame su hijo menor. Sólo hazlo. Adiós.

Chuck colgó el teléfono, y Harry desconectó la llamada. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Louis regresó de la cafetería, dos horas después, Harry estaba en la misma posición y se sacudió cuando Louis se sentó junto a él.

―¿Resolviste alguno de los problemas del mundo hoy? ―Louis chocó sus hombros juntos.

―No, y no estoy más cerca de resolver los nuestros. ―Harry se giró y rozó un beso en los labios de Louis―. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

―El desayuno está a tope. La abuela Mel olvidó algo, por lo que me envió de vuelta para cogerlo. Después tengo que volver para el almuerzo. ―Louis frunció el ceño―. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Harry deslizó el brazo por la cintura de Louis, tirando del hombre más cerca. ―Sólo estaba pensando. Chuck dijo que podía conseguirme un trabajo en su comisaría.

―¿En Nueva York?

―Sí.

Louis tomó un respiro, pero Harry presionó su dedo sobre los labios de su amante.

―No he tomado una decisión todavía. Es una posibilidad por ahora. Todavía voy a ver lo que puedo encontrar por aquí antes de considerar ir a otro estado.

―Gracias, Harry. Sé que tener que pensar en la abuela Mel limita tus opciones, pero no puedo sólo abandonarla. Ella nunca me ha hecho eso a mí. ―Louis apoyó su frente contra la de Harry―. Te amo.

―Te amo, también, bebé. Ahora consigue lo que necesitas para tu abuela, y yo regresaré a buscar empleo.

Se besaron otra vez y luego Louis se fue. Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió al interior para tomar su computadora portátil. Buscar los sitios de empleo sería su primer paso. Desde ahí, tendría que ver a dónde podía ir.

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando la baja de Harry estaba cada vez más cerca y los empleos en el área inmediata no aparecían, Harry empezó a preocuparse acerca de sus opciones. Estaba terminando la cena cuando Louis y la abuela Mel llegaron a casa. Su amante había atendido el café ese día, mientras Mel hacía algunas diligencias.

―Quiero que vosotros muchachos os sentéis conmigo por un segundo.

―Creo que Harry tiene la cena lista, abuela. ―Louis señaló con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

―No te preocupes. Puedo mantenerlo. ―Harry puso a fuego lento los fideos y se unió a ellos en la sala de estar.

Mel se sentó en la silla, señalándoles el sofá. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, ella aclaró su garganta.

―Louis me dijo sobre el trabajo que puedes conseguir en Nueva York trabajando con la policía y tu hermano.

―No es algo cien por cien seguro, pero hay una vacante y estoy capacitado para ello. ―Harry no iba a mentir.

―Bien, y sé que las opciones por aquí son escasas, pero sigues buscando porque ninguno de los dos quiere dejarme aquí por mi propia cuenta. ―Mel le sonrió a Louis―. Siempre has sido bueno cuidando de mí. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte.

Louis frunció el ceño. ―¿De qué estás hablando, abuela?

―Venderé el café. Ya tengo un comprador y estaremos firmando la documentación la próxima semana.

―¿Qué? ―Louis se puso en pie―. No puedes hacer eso. El café ha sido tu sueño por años.

―En realidad, el café era el sueño de tu abuelo, y lo he mantenido vivo por más años de los que probablemente debería haber hecho, sobre todo después de que tu padre murió. Sólo no había una razón de peso por la que debería dejarlo ir, pero tengo una ahora. ―Mel tomó la mano de Louis y tiró de él para que se sentara sobre el brazo de la silla. Se miraron el uno al otro.

―Pero, abuela, ¿qué vas a hacer? No creo que realmente quieras mudarte a Nueva York con nosotros.

Harry podía decir que Louis aún no estaba contento con la venta, pero algo en la forma de hablar de Mel le dijo que ella no iba a cambiar de opinión.

―¡Oh, no, cariño! Soy una chica pueblerina de corazón. Visitarte será suficientemente bueno para mí. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga, la Sra. White?

―Claro. Ella era maestra y se retiró el año pasado. ―Louis apretó la mano de su abuela fuertemente.

―Ella se fue a vivir con su hermana a Arizona. Tienen un condominio maravilloso en un lugar tipo villa para los jubilados. He estado haciendo algunas investigaciones y creo que me voy a mudar allí. Tendré amigos alrededor y puedo probar algunas cosas que no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer debido al café.

―Le has dado a esto un montón de vueltas, ¿verdad? ―Harry comentó.

Mel asintió con la cabeza. ―Sí, lo he hecho. Incluso si no dejabas el servicio, estaría haciendo esto. Imagino que éste es el mejor momento para todos nosotros. Vosotros podéis mudaros a Nueva York y comenzar vuestras vidas allí.

Louis tomó una respiración profunda. ―¿Qué pasa con mamá? Sabes que te va a hostigar por su mitad del dinero.

―Ella no puede. El testamento de tu padre establece que tú obtienes todo el dinero procedente de la venta. Ella tiene todas las de perder. De todos modos, deja que yo me haga cargo de ella.

―Sí, señora. ―Louis se inclinó y besó a su abuela―. Vamos. Vayamos a comer y podemos discutir más todo esto después de la cena.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a comer. Harry sabía que habría lágrimas y discusiones en las próximas semanas, pero tal vez era el momento para que todos siguieran adelante y comenzaran una nueva vida, mientras dejaban ir algunos viejos recuerdos.

Louis pasó una mano por su frente y gruñó. En tres semanas, habían empacado la casa de la abuela Mel y su apartamento. Habían tenido una venta de garaje y se deshicieron de un montón de cosas, además de llevar muchas a las iglesias locales y a la caridad para los menos afortunados. Cada uno tenía unas cuantas cajas de objetos personales que llevarían con ellos.

Harry estaría conduciendo hacia Nueva York con sus cosas en un par de días, dejando a Louis y a la abuela Mel dirigirse hacia Arizona. El plan era que Louis tomara una o dos semanas para establecer a la abuela y luego volaría a Nueva York para unirse con Harry.

Emocionados apenas describía cómo la familia de Harry reaccionó a la noticia de su traslado. La mamá de Harry les ayudó a encontrar un lugar para alquilar por ahora, Herb además había hablado con el departamento financiero de la empresa para la que trabajaba, y Louis tenía una entrevista con ellos inmediatamente después de que llegara a la ciudad.

―¿Cómo lo llevas, cariño?

Harry rodeó la cintura de su amado con sus brazos, y Louis se recostó contra él.

―Lo estoy haciendo bien. Es difícil deshacerse de cosas que he tenido por años, ya sabes.

―Pero todavía tienes los recuerdos. Esas son cosas de las que nunca puedes deshacerte ―señaló Harry.

―Lo sé. Simplemente es difícil, pero mientras la abuela Mel sea feliz, trataré con ello. ―Se volvió para mirar a Harry―. Al final, eso no importa siempre y cuando estés donde yo estoy. Tú eres mi casa ahora.

Harry lo aplastó contra su pecho y lo besó duro, la pasión quemando entre ellos como de costumbre. Ahuecó la nuca de Harry, inclinando la barbilla para profundizar el beso.

―Muy bien, muchachos. Suficiente de eso hasta que termine el día. ―La abuela Mel dio un manotazo al culo de Louis mientras pasaba.

Se separaron, y Louis agachó la cabeza.

―Lo siento, abuela. Nos dejamos llevar.

―Sé lo que es estar tan enamorada de alguien del que no puedes dejar de pensar cuando está cerca de ti. ―Ella le acarició la mejilla―. Sin embargo, aún tenemos algunas cosas que terminar de empacar. Además, tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano mañana.

―Eso es verdad. ―La siguió al cobertizo y empezaron a revisar las últimas cajas ahí adentro.

Louis estaba al lado del coche de su abuela, odiando el hecho de que tenía que separase de Harry durante dos semanas. Dios, estaba siendo un debilucho. Habían estado separados más tiempo que eso cuando Harry se iba a las misiones. La única cosa que aliviaba el dolor de la separación era el conocimiento de que la próxima vez que se vieran, estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

―Llámame cada noche cuando te instales en el hotel. Infierno, puedes llamar cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no estés conduciendo. ―Harry lo abrazó, casi aplastando su columna vertebral con la fuerza de sus brazos―. Maldita sea, te voy a extrañar, cariño, y sé que es una tontería ya que no es como que no podamos hablar ni nada de eso. Supongo que sólo me he acostumbrado a tenerte alrededor todo el tiempo.

―Lo sé ―susurró al oído de Harry―. Voy a extrañar tener tu polla en mi garganta o mi verga en tu culo.

Harry se estremeció al oír las palabras. ―Voy a extrañar la forma en que me hablas sucio. Va a ser difícil tener sexo por teléfono mientras estés compartiendo habitación con tu abuela.

―Sólo tendré que esconderme en el baño.

Riendo, Louis le dio a Harry un profundo y duro beso antes de apartarse de él y entrar en el coche. Se despidió agitando la mano mientras se alejaban, conteniendo las lágrimas, a pesar de que sabía que iba a hablar con Harry más tarde.

La abuela Mel le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. ―No te preocupes, cariño. En una semana o dos, estarán viviendo juntos y comenzando una nueva vida.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry allí de pie, despidiéndose con la mano, y le devolvió el gesto, sabiendo que mientras tuviera a Harry, todo estaba bien en su mundo.


	13. Epílogo

―¿Por qué creo que esta es una buena idea?

Louis miró por encima para ver a Herb paseándose por la habitación. ―Debido a que amas a Chuck y quieres ser capaz de decirle al mundo entero lo que sientes por él. ¿Qué mejor manera para hacerlo que casarte con él en una gran boda?

Herb resopló. ―No me importa si todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que amo a Chuck, siempre y cuando él lo sepa. Creo que sólo me deje llevar con Jessie hablando de lo que ella quería. Creo que me puse celoso porque no iba a ser capaz de tener la misma cosa. Ahora mírame.

Poniéndose en el camino de Herb, Louis agarró los brazos del hombre y lo sacudió ligeramente. ―Sólo estás nervioso, Herb. No pienses en tonterías. Sólo piensa en caminar por ese pasillo y en comprometerte a pasar el resto de tu vida con el hombre que amas. Es tan fácil como eso.

Herb respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. ―Tienes razón. Nada de eso importa excepto Chuck.

―Sí.

―Él está pasando por todo esto por mí. Si él no supiera lo mucho que quería esto, nunca me lo habría pedido. ―Frunció el ceño.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis dejó ir a Herb. ―¿Te dijo por qué nunca consideró casarse?

―Por supuesto. Dijo que nunca pensó que podría, o incluso que encontraría a alguien a quien amara lo suficiente como para comprometerse por el resto de su vida al casarse con él. ―Herb se sonrojó―. Se arrodilló y me preguntó si quería casarme con él. Hizo la cena y se puso un esmoquin. Me dio un ramo de rosas también.

―Los hombres Davidson pueden ser románticos cuando quieren serlo ―Louis comentó.

―Sí.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Jessie se asomó por la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron cuando los vio de pie en medio de la habitación.

―Oh, Dios mío ―chilló mientras se apresuraba a echar los brazos alrededor de los dos―. Ambos están magníficos.

Los ojos de Louis se cruzaron por la estridencia de su voz. Retrocedió con una sonrisa de dolor.

―Te ves hermosa también, Jessie. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Chuck?

Ella miró a Herb. ―Está probablemente más nervioso que tú, Herb. Está convencido de que vas a entrar en razón y lo dejaras.

―¿Qué? ―Herb parecía sorprendido―. Nunca haría eso. Sé cuán bueno es lo que tengo.

―Bueno, él está paseando justo como estoy segura de que tú estabas haciendo antes de que llegara. ―Ella besó la mejilla de Herb―. ¿Estáis listos para irnos? Es casi la hora.

―Sí. Vamos, hombre. Tu futuro marido te está esperando para prometerte su amor delante de todos sus amigos y familiares.

―Louis le dio a Herb un abrazo y un beso antes de abrir la puerta y hacer un gesto para que él y Jessie salieran por delante de él―. Es hora de que te cases.

Herb tomó otra respiración profunda y enderezó sus hombros mientras caminaba a través de la puerta. Louis ofreció su brazo a Jessie, consiguiendo un beso y una sonrisa como pago cuando ella deslizó su mano en la curva de su brazo.

Las damas de honor y Louis se alinearon con los padrinos de boda. Petrovic, el prometido de Jessie, le sonrió a Louis antes de que escoltaran a sus damas de honor por el pasillo. Jessie era la dama de honor de Herb, así que caminó con Harry. Louis se encontró con la mirada de Harry cuando éste escoltó a Jessie al altar. Harry le guiñó un ojo y le susurró te amo.

La ceremonia marchó casi sin contratiempos. Herb dejó caer el anillo de Chuck y se rompió completamente durante los votos, pero Chuck sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Herb, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

No había un ojo seco en la habitación cuando Chuck se acercó a Herb y compartieron su primer beso como marido y marido.

Harry arrastró a Louis en sus brazos justo antes de que el fotógrafo los situara para las fotos. ―¿Te casarías conmigo, Louis? Por favor, hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo y di que sí.

Louis estalló en carcajadas, agarrándose con fuerza de Harry cuando su amante lo giró a su alrededor.

―Por supuesto que me casaré contigo, ya que me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo ser tu esposo.

―Hagámoslo ahora mismo. Tenemos el sacerdote. Mi familia y tu abuela están aquí. Resulta que tengo a tu mejor amiga aquí también.

Su boca cayó abierta cuando Becky entró corriendo, vestida con el vestido perfecto. Louis se quedó mirando a todo el mundo antes de mirar a Harry.

―¿Es así como mi abuela recibió una invitación para esta boda?¿Es en serio?

―Como un ataque al corazón, cariño. No quiero esperar más tiempo para tenerte oficialmente como mi esposo.

Harry lo bajó, luego se arrodilló y sacó una caja de su bolsillo. Louis tragó saliva cuando Harry la abrió y dos brillantes bandas de oro resplandecían contra el satén blanco. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, forzándolo a parpadear, pero asintió con la cabeza ya que no podía conseguir que nada pasara del nudo en su garganta.

―Él dijo que sí. Posiciones todos ―gritó Harry antes de arrastrar a Louis al altar.

La ceremonia fue rápida, y Louis no recordaba mucho de ella. Miró dentro de los ojos marrón oscuro de Harry, viendo su futuro en el amor brillando en ellos.


End file.
